


Nuestro Secreto

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección DC [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC Extended Universe, DCU, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 10:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 37,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Barry Allen ha viajado a través de la línea temporal —de nuevo—, encontrándose con una realidad alterna que le deja trastornado. ¿Oliver Queen en su cama? ¿Él siendo gay? No hay manera en que la idea deje su mente... Y debe admitir que la idea de conocer otra faceta de Green Arrow no le parece tan desagradable como pensaba. ¿Será capaz Barry de conquistarlo?Oliver Queen x Barry Allen.INSPIRADO EN UNA ESCENA DE LA PELÍCULA FLASHPOINT, AUNQUE NO ES NECESARIO VERLA.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpa el anuncio~ Pero uno debe de promocionar un [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) hasta en la sopa, si quiere que tenga visitas (ᗒᗨᗕ) ¿Te gustan mis historias? En mi [blog](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/) encontrarás todas las que he publicado ♡(ŐωŐ人) ¿Solo te interesa este fandom? En este link "[DCU](https://fanfickeramourtenttia.blogspot.com/p/categoria-dc-comics.html)" encontrarás más de esta pareja seguro. ¿Hiciste voz de anuncio de comercial? No te sientas mal, yo también, y sé lo molesto que es (*´∀｀） De cualquier manera, espero estés excelente, y gracias por leer esta historia, además del molesto anuncio. Saludos ｖ(⌒ｏ⌒)ｖ

Cuando Barry despertó lo hizo mientras la luz matutina se filtraba en su alcoba. Al menos. Creía que era suya. Parpadeó confundido, no reconociendo muy bien dónde se encontraba.

Como destellos los recuerdos de eventos pasados golpearon su mente. La forma en que observó morir a sus padres, la forma en que salió corriendo, tratando de huir de esa tortuosa realidad.

¿Qué he hecho? Se cuestionó cayendo en cuenta, nuevamente había terminado cambiando la línea temporal.

Suspiró con fuerza y, solo en ese momento, notó que alguien compartía la cama con él. Se sonrojó de sobremanera al notarse desnudo y volteó con cierto temor en dirección a donde notó movimiento.

La sorpresa en su rostro fue indescriptible. Sus orbes chocaron con unos aun más azules y contuvo el aliento al reconocerlos.

—Buenos días, Barr—saludó el mayor observándole amorosamente.

Barry casi tuvo un infarto. La mirada que el otro le dedicaba solo lograba desarmarle. No logró decir nada hasta que sintió los labios del otro sobre los propios.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó el castaño cuando Oliver se separó, el rubio le miró curioso antes de soltar una risa

Barry experimento una sensación de lo más extraña. Por una parte era aterrador oír a Oliver Queen, el encapuchado, reír tan alegre...

—Esta es mi casa—le recordó Olie sin dejar de reír.

Al mismo tiempo, Barr pensó que ese era el sonido más agradable que había escuchado nunca.

Cuando comprendió lo que el otro dijo se avergonzó, y comenzó a balbucear cosas que el rubio solo escuchaba entretenido.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho ya que eres verdaderamente adorable?—cuestionó Oliver luego de haberle robado un corto beso, solo para mirarlo sonrojar hasta la médula.

—Es la primera vez—le escuchó musitar.

Oliver le miró con cariño de nuevo antes de mirar su reloj. Barry le miró hacer una mueca extraña.

—Por mucho que me tientas luciéndote así delante mío—dijo devorándolo con la mirada—no podremos divertirnos ahora mismo... Llegarás tarde al trabajo—informó.

Barry recordó entonces que seguía desnudo e igualmente recordó que ese no era el sitio donde debería estar.

Trató de actuar natural, y se levantó de la cama llevándose consigo las sábanas, descubriendo así el cuerpo desnudo del otro, que solo le miraba con adoración.

Barry intentó por todos los medios no mirarle, pero terminó por observarlo de reojo mientras terminaba de vestirse.

No intercambiaron más palabras puesto que Barry dejó el departamento lo más rápido humanamente posible, dejando solo al mayor.

En la comisaría todo parecía estar relativamente en orden, salvo que Iris era detective y, efectivamente, se había casado con Eddie. Por una razón que escapó de su conocimiento, Barry no se sintió tan dolido como hubiese creído. En un rincón de su mente, continuaba persistente la imagen del héroe de Starling besándole antes de irse.

Cuando su turno terminó abandonó el edificio y para su gran sorpresa una mujer le esperaba fuera.

—Bartholomeo Henry Allen—riñó la mujer, enfadada— ¿Cómo te has atrevido a dejar plantada a tu madre?

Y Barry sintió un nudo en la garganta. La abrazó mientras de disculpaba, Nora reía gustosa.

—Bebé, es broma.  No me he enfadado contigo—reconoció, y Barry deshizo el abrazo solo para observarla detenidamente— ¿Has almorzado ya? Sé que no.

—¿Cómo?

—Soy tu madre Barry. Sé ese tipo de cosas...

Mientras caminaban por la acera Nora notó a su único hijo inusualmente callado, por lo que no dudo en preguntarle su estado. Aunque Barry intentó Nora enseguida notó su incomodidad.

—No sé cómo decirte—expresó Barry, y por su expresion se notaba que temía su reacción. Era una estupidez, pero no podría quedarse de cualquier manera. Explicarle que no la tenía en su vida en el mundo del cual venía...

Nora lo abrazó entonces, ahí en medio de la calle, diciendo:

—Siempre lo he sabido, Barry...

—¿El qué? —atinó a preguntar confundido el castaño-

—Oh bebé. Cariño, siempre supe que eres homosexual.

Ante esto Barry intentó negarlo pero entonces su madre dijo algo que le descolocó:

—Oliver es un buen hombre. Sé que cuidará de ti.

Y sin entender por qué, esas palabras quedaron grabadas en su memoria.

Por la noche, mientras regresaba a su departamento, miles de pensamientos abarcaban su mente. En cuanto entró a su hogar encontró todo como lo recordaba, y pensó entonces qué otra cosa sería distinta.

Encontró un álbum de fotos, y hojeo éste hasta quedarse dormido.

Eventos que nunca ocurrieron en su mundo y que, sin embargo, se veían tan naturales. Durmió con una foto particular en sus manos, sorprendido de verse a si mismo tan feliz al lado de un hombre que difícilmente se mostraba así de contento en su mundo.

La mañana siguiente Barry supo que no podía quedarse más tiempo, por lo que no dudó en correr de vuelta a casa.

Con un recuerdo especial entre sus manos.

Quizá en su tiempo aquello no estuviese destinado a ser, pero lo intentaría. Al menos un intento. Un pequeño riesgo.

Porque algo dentro de él le juraba que era lo que debía hacer. Quizá llegar allí a mirarlo no era un error después de todo.

Un simple guiño. Un solo intento de coqueteo y si funcionaba, sabría que aquello no fue en vano.

Barry Allen intentaría despertar el interés romántico de Oliver Queen.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Barry regresó a su respectiva línea temporal cuando anochecía. Escuchaba a Caitlin y Cisco por el comunicador contándole algo sobre un robo en Starling City. Aparentemente Felicity se había vuelto bastante cercana a su pelirroja amiga y, de vez en cuando, platicaba con ella sus inquietudes.

—¿Resultó todo bien?—preguntó Barry cuando terminasen de hablar, desde los laboratorios Caitlin esbozó una sonrisa forzada.

—Es complicado—admitió— No sé los detalles... Pero Felicity cree que Oliver está actuando raro.

Desde su posición Barry soltó un suspiro mientras miraba a su alrededor.

—Cisco. ¿No queda nada más?

—Todo limpio—acepto el ingeniero, adivinando sus intenciones— Ve con calma, lo tenemos controlado.

—Suerte—le deseó Cait.

Barry apagó entonces el comunicador y corrió directo a Starling City. Una vez ahí busco a Oliver primero en su casa, luego en las calles.

Lo encontró golpeando a uno de los fantasmas, y la violencia que brillaba en sus ojos le asustó.

—Creo que eso es suficiente—le dijo mientras se colocaba delante de él.

Oliver le miró mal por unos segundos antes de darle un último golpe a aquel hombre.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó con molestia el encapuchado.

Y Barry tuvo un dejavù.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?—cuestionó Flash revisando el cuerpo inerte del "villano".

Más bien víctima de las circunstancias.

Oliver le ignoró por completo, y subió al techo más cercano. Barr no dudó en seguirle.

—Oliver—le riñó en voz baja, el otro continuó ignorandole— Escucha... ¡Detente!—exigió.

El encapuchado detuvo sus pasos a regañadientes.

—Todos están preocupados por ti. Ahora solo suéltalo... Esa ira que habías dejado antes... Déjala ir.

Lo vio apretar los puños.

—No lo entiendes. ¿Cómo podrías?—dijo con firmeza Arrow

—He perdido personas importantes... —le recordó

—No lo entiendes—repitió, y en su voz se notaba el dolor— Claro que no...

—¡Entonces explícame!—bramó Flash, desesperado.

Intentaba comprenderlo. Lo intentaba con fuerza. La muerte de Laurel había sido un golpe para todos. Incluído él, cuando había cruzado pocas palabras con ella.

Oliver guardó silencio mientras apagaba el comunicador, ignorando los llamados constantes de Felicity, quien, seguramente tendría que ver con la aparición del corredor.

—Laurel me conocía mejor que nadie... Incluso cuando nunca le fui 100% sincero, ella siempre lo supo. Todos mis secretos. Todos mis demonios...

Barry contuvo el aliento un segundo, sintiéndose algo abrumado. Quizá confrontarlo rudamente no había sido la mejor opción.

—He perdido lo más importante en mi vida. La perdí... Para siempre.

Algo dentro de Barry se quebró al oírlo, pero no por ello se rindió en su actual misión autoimpuesta.

Ayudar a Oliver.

—La amabas—dijo, y no era una pregunta. Se acercó hasta colocar una mano en su hombre.

Oliver se dignó a mirarle entonces.

—No... No como ella merecía... —Admitió con pesar— Ella no era el amor de mi vida, pero yo fui el suyo... —la citó con tristeza.

Barry no supo como interpretar aquello, y Ollie no agregó mucho más luego de esto. Esa noche unos pocos pudieron mirar, desde lejos claro y sin estar muy seguros si no era su imaginación, como Arrow y Flash compartían un silencioso abrazo.

Esa noche Barry no regresó a Central City, y durante esas horas ni el Team Arrow ni el Team Flash supo algo más de ellos.

La mañana siguiente Barry despertó en el departamento de Oliver. La sensación que experimentó le descolocó unos segundos antes de suspirar, recordando que estaba en casa, no en aquel extraño lugar donde todo parecía estar de cabeza.

Se levantó del sofá-cama donde había dormido, no recordando en qué momento llegó ahí. Había tomado unas cuantas copas con Oliver, un alcohol de dudosa procedencia que, aparentemente, había logrado lo inesperado.

Era víctima de su primera resaca. Casi soltó una risotada ante la absurda idea, pero en cuanto notó que la luz del amanecer le molestaba la sonrisita se le borró.

El olor de un delicioso desayuno llegó a sus fosas nasales e importándole poco o nada se dirigió a super velocidad a la cocina.

Mala idea. Solo logró marearse por pura suerte logró apoyarse de la barra-desayunador de la cocina.

—Demonios, Oliver. ¿De dónde sacaste ese licor? —preguntó en voz alta sabiendo que sería escuchado.

—Creí que no podías emborracharte—respondió el rubio sin mirarlo, estando aun frente al fuego mientras terminaba de preparar un delicioso omelette, tan fresco como una lechuga.

—Eso pensaba—contestó el menor frunciendo el ceño, estúpido Oliver y su estúpida resistencia al alcohol.

—Te lo compensaré con este desayuno—declaró apagando la flama y colocando lo recién preparado en un plato para luego girarse para mirar al otro.

Barry mentiría si dijera que aquel omelette no lucía apetitoso.

—Es un lindo gesto pero te recuerdo que un metahumano como yo come muchísimo más que ello—expresó divertido.

Oliver alzó una ceja y señaló con su cabeza hacia el resto de la barra. Varios platos más se encontraban ya ahí, perfectamente acomodados y luciendo igual de apetesibles.

"El desayuno más elegante de la historia" pensó Barry. Su dieta, por la cantidad, siempre resultaba en alimentos hechos más bien a la carrera con un aspecto nada delicoso.

—Adelante. Lo preparé para ti—invitó Oliver, tomando un plato.

Barry no necesitó oírlo una segunda vez. Jaló la silla y estuvo a punto de sentarse cuando olló:

—No iras a comer con las manos sucias, ¿o sí?

Estuvo a punto de replicar un sincero "Acabo de levantarme, es obvio que estan limpias" pero optó por lavarse las manos antes.

Aquel comentario habría sido vergonzoso viniendo de alguien de su edad.

Desayunaron en silencio, el silencio que se podría esperar de comer junto a Flash, quien ingería todo a una velocidad increíble mientras el sonido de los platos chocando al ser dejados de lado llenaba el silencio.

Una vez terminó de comer Oliver se dedicó a observarlo. Le resulto secretamente divertido, y la sonrisa que se le escapó fue rápidamente teñida por la tristeza.

—Lamento lo de anoche—soltó tan repentinamente que Barry casi se atraganta.

—Esta... Cohg. Bien... —logró responder antes de darse pequeños golpes en el pecho.

—No volvera a ocurrir. Es imperdonable causarte semejantes molestias

—¿Bromeas? Es el mejor desayuno de mi vida... Si ganaré esto por oírte créeme que estaré pegado a ti para siempre—respondió sin pensar.

Se arrepintió de sus palabras al instante y se sonrojó mientras una mueca de sorpresa se formaba en el rostro de Oliver.

—Barry Allen, haciendo de psicólogo por comida.—dijo con cierta burla que no llegó a  sus ojos.

El castaño no pudo reír entonces.

—Lamento mucho la muerte de Laurel...—expresó luego de unos minutos callados.

—Yo también—respondió Ollie, luego miró su reloj— Creo que alguien llegará tarde...—mencionó.

Y lejos de recordar un momento similar a ese Barry se encargo de guardar muy dentro de su memoria aquel instante. Terminó de comer a las carreras y lavo los platos antes de que el otro siquiera lo notase.

—Muchas gracias por la comida.—dijo antes de salir corriendo del departamento.

Oliver sonrió por lo bajo.

Barr regresó segundos después.

—¿Me aceptarías un café? Luego. No ahora. Obviamente. En otro sitio. No en tu casa... —Barry habló atropelladamente y el otro solo soltó una risotada.

—Por supuesto, Allen. Envíame un mensaje con el sitio y la hora. Joe se preocupará si no te presentas a trabajar a la hora...

—¿Me has estado investigando?—pregunto Barry con fingida indignación

—Corre, Barry—aconsejó Ollie divertido, el castaño sonrió de vuelta y salió cerrando la puerta tras él.

Por esos cortos minutos Oliver olvidó que Laurel había muerto, y, aunque luego se sintió culpable, admitió que cierta paz nació en su corazón.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Mientras terminaba de examinar pruebas que llegaron a la comisaría esa tarde Barry escuchó vibrar su teléfono.

Leyó de inmediato y frunció el ceño con cierta diversión. "LO SABÍA" pensó. Teclea rápidamente la respuesta y la sonrisa que se le formó le duró el resto del día.

Por la noche atendió sus deberes como Flash y, tras ayudar a atrapar uno que otro criminal regresó a su casa. Se recostó en su cama pero el sueño nunca llegó.

Miró su reloj. Pasaba de media noche ya. Miró el techo un rato y sin saber muy bien porqué tomó su teléfono, entrando después al perfil de Oliver.

Guardó la imagen sin dudarlo mucho.

—Oliver Queen posando con un oso de peluche... Hay que ver para creer—musitó mientras escribía esto en el chat.

Envió.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Fue la respuesta de Oliver.

"Tu foto de perfil" Contestó

"Espera..."

"Esa definitivamente fue Thea"

Oliver cambió la imagen casi inmediatamente.

"Era un perro, por cierto... Para ser tan rápido tienes una vista pésima"

"Va siendo hora de ir por unos lentes"

"Porque un viernes a las 2 de la mañana abren todos los consultorios..."

Barry no respondió.

"¿No puedes dormir?"

"No. Tu tampoco. Por lo que veo"

"Ser un vigilante pasa factura. Dormir es un privilegio que se me niega constantemente..."

"A veces pienso que eres demasiado dramático"

"Quizá tú seas demasiado relajado"

Barry soltó una risa.

"Quizá... ¿Vendrás por autobús o prefieres que vaya por ti?"

No supo de dónde salió aquello pero ya había enviado el mensaje para cuando notó lo que dijo.

"Aunque suena tentador. Ya he comprado los boletos para mañana..."

Barry no quiso admitir, ni siquiera para sí mismo, que aquello le desilusionó un poco.

"Barry. Sobre nuestra reunión... ¿lo has comentado con alguien?"

"No, con nadie"

"¿Podrías mantenerlo así? Sin decirle a nadie..."

"¿Te preocupa que sepan que estarás conmigo?"

"Solo mantenlo en secreto, Allen... Luego te explicaré por qué"

"De acuerdo"aceptó algo receloso Barry, fruciendo el ceño.

"Debo irme. Nos veremos mañana Barry"

"Descansa..."

"Lo intentaré. Duerme bien"

Y dicho esto Oliver se desconectó.

 


	4. Chapter 4

La mañana siguiente Barry despertó tarde, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al notar que pasaba del medio día.

Se levantó de la cama y tratando de que su velocidad no se interpusiera se dirigió al baño.

Oliver llegaría hasta tarde así que aún tenía media tarde. Se duchó y cambió de ropa. Una vez sintiéndose presentable salió de casa.

Caminó por varias calles sin pensarlo demasiado, disfrutando de una tranquilidad que había olvidado, hasta que su teléfono vibro. Era un mensaje de Caitlin.

"Barry. Cisco y yo iremos al cine, ¿quieres venir?"

Recordó el acuerdo que tenía con la chica.

En varias ocasiones Cait le había enviado un mensaje y él, temiendo lo peor, salía disparado hacia donde fuera que supiera Caitlin estaba. Caitlin se disculpaba entonces por la falsa alarma, hasta que acordaron una serie de frases y palabras que Barry interpretaría como "Auxilio". Desde entonces Cait había dejado de escribir por mensaje y se concentraba en escribir todo en un solo evento.

Barry dudó antes de responder

Llegó al departamento de la chica luego de obtener su permiso. Tocó dos veces y notó que la puerta estaba abierta. Terminó de pasar segundos después. Caitlin le llamó desde su habitación, pasó cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Caitlin—saludó al entrar a su habitación, ella le sonrió desde su posición, medio cuerpo escondido en el armario.

—Hola Barry—saludó ella con una sonrisa, mientras terminaba de sacar algunas prendas del armario.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?—preguntó dando un paso en su dirección, ella negó divertida.

—Cisco y yo apostamos... y creo que perderé $100 hoy...—ante la mirada confundida de Barry explicó— Cisco jura que llegaré con alguna prenda que ya he usado antes... Dijo algo sobre mi nula vida social y como no me he tomado la molestia en comprar ropa en los últimos meses.

—Pero no haz comprado nada en el último año—dijo Allen divertido.

—Cisco no debería poder saberlo—le respondió la otra haciéndose la ofendida, luego soltó una risa.

Barry le ayudó a meter de nuevo las prendas y luego se sentó sobre la cama mientras la miraba.

—¿Puedo hablarte sobre algo?—preguntó,  ella terminaba de arreglar su pequeño tocador.

—Claro...—respondió Cait sonriéndole.

—Es un secreto, Cait... Nadie más que tu puede saberlo—advirtió.

Caitlin dejó lo que hacía y se dirigio a la cama. Tomó la manos del castaño mientras asentía.

—No diré ni una palabra.

Barry se lo pensó un segundo, pero terminó por contarle a Caitlin lo que había hecho. Como había viajado a través de la líea temporal y cómo había cambiado su perspectiva luego de ello.

La pelirroja le miraba sin decir ni una palabra y puso atención a cada palabra que Barry pronunciaba.

"Estando ahí con él algo cambio... No puedo entender qué. Me da miedo decir que siento algo pero comienzo a pensar que quizá él realmente... Quizá no es solo un amigo"

Caitlin miró como sus ojos brillaban mientras le hablaba de aquella escena que con cariño recordaba, casi se sentía parte de ella.

"Y su risa Cait... Pensé que había muerto entonces... Es algo que no puedo describir"

Aquel brillo se fue apagando mientras Barry regresaba al presente y, al notarlo, Caitlin sintió que debía intervenir.

—Él te gusta, ¿no es así? —dijo entonces,y Barry le miro asustado unos segundos. Ella le sonrió de tal modo que Barry supo que donde sea que fuese Caitlin siempre podría ayudarle— Si te gusta no debes rendirte. Si te hace feliz debes seguir intentando... Por lo que dices, no le eres indiferente, Barry.

—Acaba de perder a Laurel, no es correcto...

—Perdió a su mejor amiga. Él mismo te lo dijo... Él no la amaba.

—Pero se arrepiente de no hacerlo.

—¿Y qué si lo hace? Oliver ha tenido una vida dura, tanto o más que tu... Dale algo de tiempo para que pueda avanzar. Él no va a olvidarla fácilmente...

—¿Eso debe hacerme sentir mejor?

—Lo siento. No intento hacerte sentir mal, solo intento que entiendas los hechos.

Barry estuvo a punto de decirle que vería al rubio esa misma noche, pero optó por ser "sutil"

—Vayamos al centro comercial—invitó.

La doctora le miro con desconfianza por unos segundos.

—Quiero ayudarte a ganar esos $100—explicó.

La chica rió bajito y asintió. Tomó su bolso y ambos dejaron el departamento minutos después.

Caitlin no era tonta. No señor. Barry Allen podía ser tan rápido como quisiera pero definitivamente Caitlin podía ver a través de él.

Mientras miraban ropa en distintos sitios Barry le mostraba prendas a Caitlin y ella solo asentia o negaba segun la situacion.

—Tienes una cita—declaró con seguridad mientras tomaban un café, eran las 3:30 pm ya.

Barry casi se atraganta, dejando en claro que ella tenía toda la razón. Con bolsas en sus costados Caitlin esbozó una sonrisa.

—Pudimos comenzar por ahí, señor Allen... Me ha saboteado, haciéndome comprar tantas cosas hoy.

Barry sonrió avergonzado mientras miraba su reloj nervioso. Caitlin le miró entretenida por varios minutos.

—¿Temes no verte lo suficientemente bien?—preguntó curiosa antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

—Sabes que es así—respondió Barry.

Oliver era un maldito Dios griego al lado suyo. Incluso se había impuesto la regla de nunca usar mangas cortas con este a un lado.

Caitlin no dijo nada, solo sonrió para sus adentros. Barry no era feo, era todo lo contrario. Quiza no tuviese esa pinta griega que el mismo veía en Oliver pero tenía una belleza propia única.

—Vamos, vamos... No solo yo renovaré el armario hoy...—le apresuró la chica parándose. Tomó sus bolsas y con Barry a sus espaldas fueron de regreso a las tiendas.

A las 4:30 Barry dejó a Caitlin en la puerta de su departamento, Barry no pudo evitar preguntarle si podían tomarse una foto, a lo que ella aceptó gustosa. Cait le deseó suerte y después de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla entró para arreglarse. Cisco la mataría por llegar tarde pero eso era irrelevante en ese instante.

Barry regresó a su propio hogar y tras cambiarse unas 6 o 7 veces finalmente estuvo listo para su "no—cita". Salió disparado hacia el café luego de mirar el reloj.

5:15 pm.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Oliver miró el reloj en su muñeca por quinta vez en los últimos minutos. Eran 5:20 pm ya. Si debía ser honesto esperar no le causaba molestia alguna, quizá algo de inconformidad pero no llegaba a enfadarse realmente.

Claro que su expresión facial decía todo lo contrario.

Había llegado a Central City en punto de las 4 de la tarde. Abandonó la estación y caminó hasta el café haciendo tiempo. A las 4:40 pm ya estaba de pie fuera del café. Lugar de donde no se había movido en espera del corredor.

Tomó su movil y entró al chat. Inició una nueva conversación y frunció un poco el ceño al observar la foto de perfil de Barry, donde posaba alegremente junto a Snow.

Salió del chat mientras fruncía un poco el ceño. Suspiró para sus adentros mientras continuaba esperando.

—¡Oliver!

El inesperado llamado le hizo voltearse. Barry corría hacia su dirección desde unos metros lejos. Esquivaba gente mientras extendía la mano en su dirección.

Una vez al lado del mayor se detuvo mientras "recuperaba el aliento"

—Para ser el hombre más rápido del mundo, siempre te las arreglas para llegar tarde—observó el rubio en voz baja

—En mi defensa, no puedo usar esos dotes en público... —respondió el otro en el mismo tono— Seis cuadras antes las calles ya estaban llenas así que no podía venir a esa velocidad.

Oliver sonríe para sí mismo y le da palmadas en la espalda.

—Creo que ya fue suficiente—murmura divertido— Vamos. La camarera sigue mirándome como si estuviera planeando un ataque así que lo mejor es ir entrando.

—¿Por qué crees que piensa eso?—cuestionó Barr divertido

—Llevo casi una hora fuera, con esta pinta estoy seguro de que me veo sospechoso.

Barry se sonrojó un poco al oírlo. Estuvo a punto de disculparse de nuevo hasta que Ollie negó con una mano.

—No. No estoy tratando de hacerte sentir mal. Llegué demasiado temprano. Algo que tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que salgamos...

El castaño sonrió mientras el otro se cruzaba de brazos.

—Así que saldremos luego de esto, ¿eh?

Oliver se limitó a sonreir ligeramente mientras seguían avanzando. Se formaron y esperaron un poco antes de ordenar. Luego de recibir su orden caminaron a una de las mesas más apartadas.

—Gracias por aceptar la invitación—dijo Barry mientras sonreía, Oliver asintió— Sé que estás ocupado con todo eso de ser vigilante...

—Un momento libre es necesario de vez en cuando—respondió Oliver, y Barry no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

Tomaron el café mientras charlaban un poco. Sin ser muy conscientes de ello una especie de burbuja podía apreciarse a su alrededor. Algunos curiosos les miraron de lejos mientras que otros simplemente les ignoraban.

—¿Cómo lo estas llevando? Ya sabes... Sobre... Laurel—preguntó tímido Barry.

Los ojos de Oliver se oscurecieron un poco.

—Es difícil... Pero, creo que he logrado asimilarlo—contestó Oliver— Eso me recuerda... Quizá sonara muy cortante anoche, sobre mantener esto en secreto.

El castaño medio asintió, mirándolo a la espera.

—Desde ese día. Me he estado negando a volver a una vida "normal". Felicity sigue insistiendo en que salgamos como antes. Incluso John continúa lanzándome invitaciones a cenar con él y su esposa. Aun no logro regresar a ese punto. Incluso no sé si sea capaz de hacerlo en algún momento—admitió, Barry le miró con algo de tristeza— Vivir como Oliver Queen se ha vuelto un reto.

—Más que ser, ya sabes, el encapuchado—murmuró Barry temiendo que alguien le oyese.

—Incluso más que ser Arrow—aceptó Oliver antes de tomar un sorbo de café.

—Creo que entiendo un poco a qué te refieres... —aceptó el menor— Caitlin estuvo hablando con Felicity. Está preocupada por ti...

—Asumí que tuvo que ver con tu aparición repentina—musitó con cierto enfado.

—No es la única que se preocupa, Oliver—respondió Barry sintiéndose ofendido de pronto— Te busqué porque me preocupo por ti.

—Si Felicity no hubiera platicado con Snow estoy seguro de que no habrías ido en primer lugar.

—Eso no puedes saberlo. Y para tu información estaba con un pie fuera de Central City para cuando Caitlin me lo dijo.

—No puedes esperar que me crea eso.

No supo en qué momento la discusión se les había ido de las manos. Pero ahí estaban ya. Frente a frente, mirándose enfadados. A punto de alzarse la voz más de la cuenta.

—¿En algún momento dejarás de creer que tienes que vivir tu solo? Todos tratan de ayudarte y tu no haces más que alejarnos... Sé lo que significa perder a alguien, Oliver. Lo entiendo. Pero es hora de que tú entiendas que los vivos valemos también—concluyó Barry levantándose de su asiento para salir de aquel sitio.

Oliver le miró irse con la sorpresa escrita en sus ojos. No estando seguro si eso se debía a las palabras del castaño o al brillo cristalino que notó en sus ojos.

El café a medio tomar sobre la mesa fue lo único que quedo.

Se levantó y siguió el rastro del otro. Sabía que seguramente Barry ya habría corrido lejos de él pero no pudo evitar desear que estuviese equivocado. Lo encontró a algunos metros del café, y notó que limpiaba su rostro cada cierto tiempo.

—Barry—le llamó algo dudativo.

El castaño se volteó para mirarlo con enfado.

Ver las lágrimas en los ojos del menor había movido en él algo que creía perdido.

—Lo siento—soltó sin siquiera pensarlo, y sin decir algo más solo lo abrazó.

El mundo se detuvo en ese segundo para ambos. No lo sabían en ese instante, pero ese sería uno de los momentos que cambiarían el rumbo del resto de sus vidas.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Para cuando Oliver regresó a Startling City pasaba de media noche. Luego de la discusión con Barry y tras disculparse con él habían optado por caminar por las calles como cualquier otra persona.

El silencio que se instaló entre ellos era incómodamente agradable. Aun cuando había cierta tensión la sensación no era pesada. Oliver miraba cada cierto tiempo a Barry, quien le miraba de vuelta antes de sonrojarse.

Aquello le resultaba extrañamente adorable.

Platicaron de cosas simples. El clima, los autos, cualquier cosa que pasara frente a ellos parecía ser tema de atención.

Cuando se acercaron a la estación Barry se disculpó, para su sorpresa, por la forma en que hubiese reaccionado horas atrás

Ollie solo le miró unos instantes antes de sonreírle tranquilizador, causando, sin saber, que el corazón del corredor fuese aun más rápido.

—Está bien. Tienes razón... He sido un cabezota. Te lo reconozco... Lo siento—reafirmó.

Barry le sonrió entonces de un modo tan especial que Oliver creyó estar dentro de un sueño.

Pasó tan rápido que apenas pudo reaccionar.

Barry le abrazó con fuerza por microsegundos apenas y se alejó con el rostro rojo.

—Espero que podamos vernos así de nuevo—comentó el menor alejandose unos pasos, no llegando muy lejos cuando Ollie le tomó del brazo y le abrazó de nuevo.

Barry ni siquiera reaccionó.

—Cuando estoy contigo, siento que puedo se yo de nuevo... Gracias por eso.

El susurro habia sido tan bajo que Barry apenas le escuchó.

Se alejó con una sorisa sincera mientras decía.

—Espero lo mismo Allen... Hasta luego.

—Hasta luego—se alcanzó a despedir Barry, mirándolo alejarse.

Barry le siguió con la mirada hasta que le perdió de vista, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

.

.

.

.

Oliver entró a su casa mientras una conocida culpa volvía a caer sobre sus hombros. La felicidad experimentada con el otro era poco a poco apagándose.

Entra a su habitación y observa las fotos que adornan cada rincón. ¿Era feliz realmente? Lo dudaba. Incluso desde antes de la muerte de Laurel. Incluso antes de ese intento de relación con Felicity.

Oliver Queen no era un hombre feliz, y lo sabía.

Era consciente de ello. Sabía qué le ataba. Bufó mientras pensaba en ello.

Todo se había ido a pique desde que Slade atacara la ciudad y le hiciera decidir entre la razón y los sentimientos.

Apretó los puños.

Luego de encontrarse a si mismo rodeado de muerte, engaños, desilusiones todo había pasado sin aviso en aquella maldita isla.

"La muerte de un ser querido lo cambia todo, mocoso"

El recuerdo de aquella voz ronca le hiela la sangre, pero logra acelerar su pulso. Suspira mientras trata de alejar  esos pensamientos de su mente.

Pero regresa. Como él siempre lo hace. Se cambia de ropa y se dirige a la cama. Deja la luz prendida y toma el libro sobre que descansaba sonbre la mesita de noche.

No tiene sueño. No se siente cansado.

Su cuerpo, acostumbrado a los repentinos llamados, parece haber llegado a un punto medio. Con solo horas se siente listo para seguir despierto por mucho más rato.

El sonido de su teléfono le hace perder el hilo de su lectura (que tampoco es que le prestara tanta atención) Toma el aparato y lee el mensaje nuevo.

"Lamento molestarte a estas horas. No sé si estés despierto. Solo lo asumí supongo. Espero llegaras bien a casa"

Oliver esconde una sonrisa algo triste. Niega mientras sale del chat y de inmediato teclea hasta dar con la opción, dejando el libro sobre su pecho.

—¿Te desperté?—pregunta Barry tan pronto atiende la llamada telefónica.

—Pensé que había quedado claro lo poco que duermo—responde Oliver caminando por su cuarto.

—Oliver... ¿Estás bien?

El rubio no responde de inmediato.

—No me siento bien—admite, mientras mira el techo— Ni siquiera sé lo que siento... —admite tomando de nuevo el libro, tratando de distraerse.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?—cuestiona Barry luego de un silencio

—Por teléfono no suena muy conveniente...

El sonido de la puerta le hace voltear. Barry esta ahi parado con el telefono pegado al oido.

—Nunca dije que fuera por telefono—musita Barry antes de quedarse helado por un momento. La imagen delante de él le hace voltear algo avergonzado.

Oliver no contesta y solo le mira estar. Sonrie apenas mientras llama al otro.

— ¿Barry?

— ¿Si?—responde el castaño sin atreverse a mirarle.

Recuerda nítidamente aquella línea temporal donde él... incluso Oliver... Se sonroja.

—Ya puedes voltear—dice el mayor

Se arrepiente de creerle. Oliver sigue ahí acostado, torso desnudo, con una sonrisa increíble en el rostro. Barry niega mientras trata de tranquilizarse. "Le he visto mil veces sin camisa. Por amor de Dios" se recuerda, es entonces cuando Barry se siente repentinamente observado.

—Bonita pijama, Allen—suelta el rubio finalmente.

Y Barry recuerda repentinamente.

—Oh... —es lo único que atina a decir.

¿Por qué negar lo evidente? Le encanta Superman.

Sonríe para si mientras acomoda su pijama.

—¿Tratando de evitar una conversación sincera, señor Queen?—menciona fingiendo seriedad, alza una ceja mientras se sienta en la orilla de la cama.

Oliver entonces suelta una risotada. Barry piensa entonces que viajaría hasta allí cada noche con la misma ropa solo por oírle de nuevo.

—¿En serio quiere tener esa conversación, señor Allen?... Las cosas pueden volverse incómodas luego...

Barry le mira dejar el teléfono y el libro en la repisa para luego cruzarse de brazos.

—Eres mi amigo. Y quiero apoyarte... Lo que sea que tengas que decir, puedo soportarlo.

Barry nunca se arrepintió de decir aquello, aunque después admitiría que no, no era tan sencillo como él pensaba.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver se levanta de la cama y se dirige al primer cajón que encuentra, toma una camisa cualquiera con Barry esperando paciente con una sonrisa tranquilizadora en el rostro. Oliver suspira mientras se sienta de nuevo.

—Te contaré... Pero debes jurar que nadie sabrá de esto.

—Nunca diría nada que tu no quisieras—se apresura decir el corredor, antes de sonreír ligeramente— Será un nuestro secreto.

Oliver asiente no muy convencido antes de iniciar su relato. Barry sospecha que debe escuchar sin interrumpir.

"Lo conocí en Lian Yu hace varios años... Debes haber oído de él ya. Con todo lo que ha hecho, es reconocido mundialmente. Slade Wilson.

Yo era muy joven, Barry. No tenía experiencia alguna en la vida más que fiestas,alcohol y mujeres.

Herí a muchas personas viviendo de ese modo, y de entre todas las personas terminé lastimando a Laurel. Creo que no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta más que del hecho de no ser capaz de corresponderle.

Mientras estuve en la isla su recuerdo es lo único que me mantenía despierto. La decisión de disculparme por todo, de intentar reponerlo. La idea de que la quería más que a nadie más... La idea de que nunca volvería a verla. Me perdí. Durante ese tiempo, aun cuando pensaba en ella, no había sentido en seguir creyendo que me esperaría... O quizá eso fue lo que quise creer.

Slade fue un amigo. Un hermano. Fue alguien en quien pude apoyarme para sobrellevar esa experiencia y él me veía de la misma manera.

Quizá eso fue lo que nos unió.

El sentirnos protegidos. Sentir que había alguien a quien aún le importábamos...

Me enamoré de él, Barr.

Lo dejé estar tan profundamente en mi vida que terminé girando a su alrededor. Ese fue mi error. Traté de huir de esos sentimientos pero él logró ver a través de mi cada vez que intentaba negar lo evidente.Fue algo tan intenso que incluso dudé de mis sentimientos por Laurel, fue entonces cuando acepté los hechos. Yo no la amaba. Al menos, no la llegué amar como amé a Slade.

El tiempo pasó y cada quien tomó su camino. Él tomó decisiones que nunca aprobé, y yo tomé decisiones que él no podía aceptar. Quizá si hubiésemos logrado ir al mismo ritmo, si hubiéramos llevado la misma sincronía que teníamos en batalla a nuestra vida íntima todo sería distinto.

Regresé a Starling City, y lo dejé atrás.

Intenté olvidarlo. Intente retomar mi anterior vida.

Intenté amar a Laurel.

Solo terminé engañándome, y engañando a los demás. John. Roy. Felicity. Incluso Thea creyeron en mí... Pero Laurel... Ella no se creyó ninguna palabra que salía de mi boca. Me conocía demasiado bien.

Luego de que Slade reapareciera e hiciera todo lo que hizo... Ella lo descubrió. Ella siempre lo supo. Mi corazón ya no era suyo. Había dejado, incluso, de ser mio.

Wilson apeló a ello durante nuestras peleas. Él sabía que no me atrevería a matarlo. No a él.

Aun no sé por qué lo hizo. No he logrado perdonar lo que hizo. Y no creo hacerlo nunca. Asesinó a mi madre, y recuperé el sentido. Starling City necesitaba a Arrow, no a Oliver Queen. Hice lo necesario para proteger a esta ciudad, pero desde entonces tuve que enterrarme a mi mismo.

Laurel fue la única que lograba traerme de regreso de tanto en tanto... Y la perdí.

Nunca debí dejarla unirse al equipo... Si hubiese sido más consciente lo habría notado. Ni siquiera sé por qué te estoy contando todo esto... Solo..."

 

Barry sigue en silencio, mirándole con una mezcla de dolor y tristeza. Solo logrando solo asentir mientras trata de formular una respuesta.

 

—Nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa—logra decir luego de unos segundos— Fue un accidente. Un horrible accidente.

—Un accidente que me seguirá toda la vida—murmura el mayor con voz ronca.

—No puedes dejar que esto te consuma, Oliver... No estás solo.

—Barr...

— Si tu te hundes. Me hundiré contigo...

El rubio le mira con los ojos aun cristalinos.

—No quiero que toques fondo...—dice Oliver

—Entonces estaré ahi hasta que logres salir.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Están a centímetros cuando lo siente posar su mano tras su nuca, obligandolo a cortar la distancia. En el momento en que reducen el espacio que los separa sus labios se tocan.

Contiene el aliento con sorpresa pero no duda en responder el suave movimiento. Le besa tan dulcemente que siente que nada podría quebrar aquel momento.

El beso se intensifica, Barry pone sus manos alrededor del cuello de Oliver y suspira entre sus brazos cuando lo siente morder su labio.

Oliver abandona sus labios para recorrer su cuello, luego de mirarle como si se tratara de lo más precioso que ha encontrado en la tierra, y es en ese momento que le escucha...

—Slade.

Algo muy dentro se rompe. Todo a su alrededor se oscurece violentamente y finalmente despierta.

Sigue en casa de Oliver. Reconoce la habitación de este de inmediato. Se levanta al reconocer el aroma a panqueques. Se dirige a la cocina mientras trata de olvidar el incómodo sueño. La seriedad casi abandona su rostro cuando encuentra a Oliver cocinando.

Observa bien. Solo hay dos platos servidos.

"Bueno. Se vale soñar"se dijo a sí mismo.

Oliver le mirá con curiosidad a través del reflejo del refrigerador. Nota cierta inconformidad en el otro pero decide dejarlo pasar.

—¿Alguna vez dejaste de quererlo? Luego de todo lo que ha pasado...

La pregunta salió tan repentinamente que Oliver casi deja caer el sarten que estaba manejando.

—Barry...

El rubio puede ver lo que está pasando. Ha aprendido su lección. Es consciente de hay algo naciendo entre ellos. Existe algo que poco a poco va a hacerlos acercarse más.

No se siente capaz de negar lo obvio. No sabe si es amor. Pero, definitivamente, Barry despertaba en él algo extraño. Algo nuevo.

Y puede ver que Barry comienza a sentir algo más por él.

—Solo responde...

Oliver apaga el fuego para luego acercarse a Barry.

—Allen... Sabes que no puedo decirte eso.

—¿Por qué no?

—No quiero lastimarte.

—¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?

—Eres un libro abierto, Barry... Tu rostro. Tus ojos... Todo en ti te delata.

Oliver ha cortado la distancia restante. Barry está entonces con la espalda casi pagada a la pared más próxima mientras Oliver está cortándole el paso.

—Oliver...—intenta detenerlo el menor.

—Siempre puedes huir, Allen... ¿Es realmente eso lo que quieres?—murmura el otro cuando sus rostros están demasiado cerca.

Barry se sonroja de pies a cabeza cuando el otro termina de cortar la distancia. Un tierno beso es depositado en su frente, entonces Oliver se aleja.

—No puedo hablar sobre Slade. No contigo. No quiero lastimarte más de lo que lo he hecho...

Barry sigue ahi, congelado. Oliver le da la espalda mientras enciende el fuego de nuevo.

—Me halagas... Guardando esa clase de sentimientos para mí, pero...Eso no funcionará bien para ti

Oliver le da la espalda mientras enciende el fuego de nuevo.

—No creo ser capaz de corresponderte como mereces, Barry. No ahora.

Se queda en silencio. Barry trata de procesar lo ocurrido mientras Oliver termina de servir el desayuno.

—¿Alguna vez lo harás?—pregunta luego de unos minutos mientras que Ollie deja los platos en la mesa.

—¿mh?

—Corresponderme, Ollie...

Un pequeño brillo aparece en los ojos del mayor, y esto no pasa desapercibido.

—Ya lo hago, Barr.

El corazón del castaño se acelera.

—Pero no necesitas tan problemático como yo. Mereces a alguien mejor...

—¿Solo por eso me rechazas?

—Temo que te vayas—admite el rubio, lavándose las manos— Temo que llegue a quererte tanto que cuando me dejes no pueda vivir de nuevo.

—Nunca te dejaría...—asegura el menor colocandose en el asiento frente al rubio.

—Eres muy joven. No puedes saberlo.

Barry esta a punto de quejarse cuando Oliver agrega.

—Come, Barry. Tendremos tiempo para hablar de esto luego... En otra ocasión quizá.

El castaño quiere quejarse pero termina por tomar aire antes de mirar el plato frente a él. Se levanta a lavarse las manos incluso antes de que el otro pueda decirle.

El rubio sonríe complacido mientras, en silencio, comparten el desayuno.

Es un momento corto, que para cualquiera parecería insignificante, pero es ese momento el que atesoran por el resto de la semana, y que da lugar a una serie de sentimientos que poco a poco los alcanzarán.


	9. Chapter 9

Barry regresa a Central City un rato después y va directo al departamento de Caitlin. Toca la puerta con insistencia un par de segundos. Escucha el sonido de algo cayendo y alza una ceja cuando la pelirroja abre la puerta.

—Te desperté, ¿cierto?—murmura apenado el castaño.

El ceño fruncido de la doctora es la única respuesta. Se aparta para dejarle pasar y cierra luego de que Barry entra.

—¿Qué salió mal?—pregunta Caitlin notando que el otro sigue en silencio, mientras caminan a la salita.

El castaño ni siquera intenta negarlo. Suspira mientras Caitlin prepara café, de espaldas a él.

—Creo que ese es el problema...

La doctora alza una ceja con curiosidad, sin verlo.

—No me rechazó... No formalmente. —Barry buscó las palabras adecudas— Me dijo que buscara a alguien mejor.

—Espera. ¿Realmente le dijiste?—se extraña, tomando la cafetera

—No. Oliver lo notó. Dijo que soy como un libro abierto... —dice Barry soltando un suspiro cansado.

Cait voltea entonces con dos tazas de café en mano y le mira de pies a cabeza.

—Oh Dios... Dime que no pasaste la noche con él...—menciona Cait con expresion preocupada

—¿Qué? ¡No!—se apresura a negar— Bueno... No es como piensas...

—Dios, Barry.—exclama incrédula dejando las tazas de lado.

Barry, frente a ella, sigue en pijama. Cabello medio desordenado y con unas llamativas bolsas bajo los ojos.

—¡No hicimos nada!—trata de explicar.

—Pasaste la noche con Oliver Queen, tuviste que hacer algo—contesta Caitlin bajando la voz, como temiendo a que alguien le escuche.

—Nada—repite Barr, ahora divertido— Solo hablamos un poco y dormimos.

—¿En la misma cama?—pregunta curiosa la doctora.

Barry abre la boca para negar. Pero ningun sonido sale de sus labios.

—No estoy seguro—admite pasando una mano por su nuca, repentinamente nervioso.

La chica suspira mientras toma asiento. Toma un sorbo de café mientras intenta procesar lo que el otro ha dicho.

—Necesito un trago—dice para sí, dejando de lado la taza mientras se levanta.

—Son las 10 de la mañana—le recuerda Barry, tomando de su propia taza. La taza de Superman combina con su pijama.

Caitlin le ignora olímpicamente y toma un bote de crema batida y saca un popote largo color rojo. Su taza es rápidamente llenada de la dulce sustancia, donde agrega apenas una porción de alcohol y tras colocar el popote toma un largo sorbo.

Barry sonríe por lo bajo mientras toma otro sorbo del propio. Continúan así un rato. Disfrutando el resto de la mañana. Un inesperado ladrido hace a Barry saltar en su asiento.

Cait rie divertida mientras toma a un pequeño cachorro en sus manos.

—¿No es lindo? Le he encontrado ayer luego de salir del cine. A Cisco no le hizo mucha gracia pero terminé por traerlo. —explica la chica mirando con cariño al blanco poodle.

Mira a Barry mientras deja al cachorro en la barra, una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

Barry voltea a verla en cuanto escucha el sonido de la cámara. Mira a Cait indignado por unos segundos antes de volver a mirar al perro.

—A ti tampoco parece agradarte mucho—observa divertida— Bueno, quizá solo sea cuestion de tiempo. ¿Puedes prestarme tu teléfono?

Barry gruñe algo por lo bajo antes de dárselo.

Cait tarda unos segundos antes de devolverselo. El castaño le mira curioso y antes de que pueda decir algo el sonido de una llamada le corta.

—¿Qué le dijiste?—exclama preocupado Barry al leer el nombre de Oliver en la pantalla.

—¿Yo? No he dicho nada... —responde fingiendo inocencia

Barry atiende la llamada.

—¿Dónde estás?—cuestiona Oliver tan pronto como Barry responde.

—Es bastante celoso ¿verdad? —comenta ella en voz baja con una sonrisita.

Barry niega mientras responde.

—En casa de Caitlin... ¿por qué? ¿Celoso?—murmura divertido.

Oliver no responde.

La pelirroja le da unas palmadas en el hombro mientras toma las tazas, ahora vacías, y se aleja del castaño con dirección al lavabo.

—¿Le has dicho algo?—pregunta el otro.

—Lo necesario... —responde mirando a la pelirroja alejarse.

—Allen.

—Es mi mejor amiga, Oliver... Lo que sea que pase conmigo, ella puede saberlo...

Escucha al rubio suspirar.

—Sobre lo que hablamos... No sabe nada—le tranquiliza en voz baja— Solo le he dicho lo que considero necesario...

—¿Y qué es necesario?— pregunta el otro con cierta desconfianza.

—Le he dicho lo mucho que pienso en ti. Lo que siento... Le he dicho que me gustas... Y que ahora sé que también te gusto a ti.

Se formó un silencio. El corazón de Barry latió con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

—No vas a rendirte fácilmente, ¿verdad?

—Nop.

Le oye suspirar.

—Podrías tener a cualquiera...

—Oliver. Te quiero a ti.

—Te arrepentirás de decir eso—responde el otro con un tono que Barry no logra describir

—¿Es una amenaza?—contesta intrigado.

—Nos vemos luego.

Y la llamada se corta. Barry tiene una sonrisa de idiota en la cara y Cait no puede evitar sonreír desde su posición.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para llamara? —pregunta el castaño entonces.

—Solo cambié tu foto de perfil—responde ella con simpleza.

Barry entra a su perfil y encuentra la foto que Cait tomase minutos antes.

Barry sonríe ligeramente.

—Es bastante celoso—observa el castaño.

—Lo es—acepta Cait.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Para el medio día Barry regresa a su hogar. Realiza una que otra tarea antes de tomar su traje y patrullar Central City. La noche es tranquila como pocas veces y, mientras regresa por la noche, toma una foto de la hermosa vista frente a él. Tuvo que subir el edificio más alto que encontró pero vale la pena.

Todo luce pacífico por una vez.

Regresa a su departamento y, tras cruzar el umbral teclea un mensaje.

Se acomoda en su cama mientras termina de escribir un último mensaje y después deja su teléfono en la mesita de noche. Se acomoda en la  cama y suspira tranquilo tan pronto su rostro toca la almohada.

No llega a escuchar su teléfono sonar.

"Descansa, Barry"

El lunes llega demasiado temprano para su gusto. Se levanta de golpe recordando que ha olvidado colocar la alarma. Llegará tarde al trabajo.

Se apoya en su super velocidad y tras bañarse sale disparado a la Central de Policía. Joe lo recibe con una mirada divertida mientras el menor sólo logra disculparse con todos los que choca.

—Tu verdadera habilidad es pegarte a las sabanas—comenta con burla el mayor.

El castaño le ignora olímpicamente mientras marca su hora de entrada. Suspira cuando escucha el click de la máquina.

A esas alturas del mes puede irse despidiendo del pago completo. El jefe le habrá descontado ya dos días por lo menos.

—Olvidé poner el despertador—se excusa, y Joe sólo niega divertido.

Cada quien se dirige a cumplir sus tareas. Uno más entusiasmado que el otro. Barry no puede evitar que la idea de perder el salario de un día le preocupe y le haga perder la sonrisa.

Revisa su teléfono mientras espera que la máquina termine su ciclo. Si bien era divertido acelerar sus quehaceres siempre terminaba demasiado rápido,  lo que se traducía en pasar el resto de la tarde aburrido.

Se mete a uno de los juegos que ha descargado. Logra una puntuación máxima,  de nuevo. Suspira mientras da en el botón inicio.

Nota un mensaje no leído y entra a este por curiosidad.

Casi salta en su sitio al leerlo.

No responde de inmediato puesto que el sonido de la centrífuga le hace volver a a la realidad. Sonríe por el resto del día luego releer el mensaje unas cuántas veces más.

Por la noche recorre la ciudad un par de veces antes de regresar a casa. Se reúne con Cisco y Caitlin en su hogar luego de pasar por un café. Cisco y él comienzan a charlan en el sofá mientras la chica les mira desde el lugar de enfrente.

—Chicos—les llama con una sonrisa mientras prepara su teléfono para tomarle una foto.

Ambos voltean y no pueden evitar sonreír al verla

Cait toma la foto con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ese tipo de momentos son los que valen la pena.

Guarda el teléfono mientras toma asiento a un lado de los chicos.

La velada pasa entre pláticas y risas. Pasada las 11:00 pm los chicos abandonan la casa y Barry arregla un poco los sillones antes de ir a su habitación.

El resto de la semana pasa rápidamente.  Envía mensajes a Oliver de vez en cuando. Una que otra foto y algún mensaje de voz.

Oliver siempre responde a texto y Barry entiende que el rubio no quiere levantar sospechas. Se ríe por varios ideas ante la idea de Oliver Queen texteando en secreto.

"Quiero verte" envía un día Barry.

"Tienes que trabajar mañana..." le recuerda Oliver

"¿No quieres verme?"responde a su vez el menor suspirando un poco desde su cama.

Es domingo ya. Pasan de las 12 de la noche.

"Sabes que sí, Barr.  Pero tenemos responsabilidades"

El castaño suelta un bufido.

"De acuerdo... Pero tendrás que salir conmigo de nuevo en algún momento, Queen"

Barry casi escucha la risa de Oliver al leer aquello.

"Dime el lugar y la hora. Estaré ahí."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"Lo prometo"

El castaño sonríe para sí.

"Lo pensaré un poco. Mañana te digo... Buenas noches, Ollie"

"Buenas noches Barr."

 


	11. Chapter 11

Barry envía una foto el lunes por la tarde. Ha salido temprano de trabajar así que ha ido donde Caitlin para acompañarla al Laboratorio. Cisco se ha adelantado. Está trabajando en alguna especie de super traje, por lo que los otros dos entendieron.

El castaño oye a Caitlin entrar a la regadera.

"Quizá Cait tiene razón. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo"escribe Barry antes de enviar la foto a Oliver.

"El peludo me odiaba la primera vez que me vio, ahora se alegra al verme"agrega mientras acaricia la cabeza del cachorro.

El rubio no tarda mucho en responder.

"Pasas tanto tiempo ahí que terminó adaptándose..."

"¿Te molesta que pase mucho tiempo con Caitlin?" Se atreve a preguntar Barr.

El castaño escucha como tocan la puerta. Se levanta mientras espera la respuesta.

"Creo que aprendí algo antes..." lee que contesta, se ha levantado hasta llegar a la puerta

"¿Qué?"

Abre la puerta mientras deja de lado el teléfono. La mandíbula casi cae hasta el suelo.

—Oliver...—murmura con sorpresa.

—Si no puedes contra el enemigo, únete—explica el rubio con obviedad — ¿Puedo pasar?

Barry lo mira embobado unos segundos antes de sonreír ampliamente.

 

—Claro. Claro. Pasa...—dice apartándose.

Oliver entra entonces seguido por el castaño. Se forma un pequeño silencio que no llega a ser incómodo.

—Tengo que preguntar...—dice finalmente Barry— No es que no me gusta que estés aquí, es genial, pero... ¿Qué haces en Central City?—pregunta mientras le invita a sentarse.

Oliver se sienta en el sillón individual mientras que Barry se acomoda frente a él.

El rubio se niega a decir que sólo tenía demasiadas ganas de verlo.

—Tenía algunas cosas pendientes... Una investigación me trajo a la ciudad...

Y no era necesariamente falso. El nombre Queen abría varias puertas aún, e información podía llegar a él si visitaba los lugares correctos.

Quizá debiese darse una vuelta por Gotham.

Barry oculta pobremente la ligera desilusión, sin darse cuenta que Oliver ha logrado notarlo.

—Luego de lo de anoche supuse que no estaría demás pasar a verte.

No sabe por que lo ha dicho. Las palabras han salido de su boca sin siquiera pensarlo.

La necesidad de ver ese brillo en los ojos del castaño le ha jugado una mala pasada.

Y ahí está. Barry parece emocionarse y Oliver sonríe por inercia.

—¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un café? ¿Agua?—pregunta, luego de salir del Mini trance donde se encontraba, mientras se levanta.

—Un café. Por favor.—acepta Oliver.

Barry asiente.

Un agradable ambiente se instala en la sala—comedor. Oliver respira tranquilo mientras observa al otro preparar el café. Una burbuja se forma entre ambos, aun cuando están a metros de distancia.

Se olvidan del lugar por un momento y sólo se concentran en compartir ese instante.

Cait entra a la habitación segundos después. Vestido medio abierto y cabello húmedo.

—¿Barry podrías ayudarme con...? —Se queda callada de golpe al encontrarse bajo la dura mirada del vigilante de Starling City.

Barry es el primero en reaccionar. Se ayuda de su velocidad y cierra el vestido de la chica mientras está, apenas, alcanza a cubrirse con los brazos.

La escena no le causa mucha gracia al rubio, quien frunce el ceño. Barry trata de sonreír para relajar el ambiente pero el sonido de la cafetera le corta.

Apaga la cafetera mientras el ambiente se pone tenso de pronto.

—Yo... —habla Cait entonces—Terminaré de arreglarme— se excusa antes de regresar a su habitación.

El castaño suelta el aire mientras toma dos tazas para servir el café.  Oliver no suelta palabra alguna.

Lleva las tazas preparadas a la pequeña mesa frente al sillón al igual que la azúcar.

—Si las miradas mataran...—murmura observando de reojo la expresión dura del mayor.

—¿Qué?—pregunta, no por no haber oído, simplemente cuestionándose si se atreverá a repetirlo.

—Nada—responde Barry con simpleza.

Oliver rueda los ojos mientras toma la taza. Alza una ceja mientras observa la imagen del héroe de Metrópolis en ella.

—Tienes una fijación por él —comenta sin molestarse en ocultar sus celos.

Barry sonríe un poco desde su lugar.

—Es mi tipo ideal—le pica, divertido.

—De entre todos los héroes, a ti te gusta ese Boy Scout.

De tanto oir al murciélago todos han adoptado ya ese nombre. Barry se ríe por lo bajo sin responderle, deleitándose con el repentino ataque de celos del siempre calmado Oliver

—Y no sólo eso... Te vas a fijar en uno de los pocos héroes que tiene una relación formal. Pública. Con otro héroe.... Y no cualquier persona... El jodido Batman... ¿Por qué no vas directo a escupirle en la cara? Seguro eso sería menos ofensa...

Y hasta ahí llega la seriedad del menor. Suelta una carcajada tan fuerte que casi escupe el café que bebía. Oliver frunce el ceño un poco antes de reír con él.

De acuerdo. Quizá se había desviado un poco del tema. Ríe un poco con el menor antes de mirarle atentamente.

—¿Qué es lo que le ves?—pregunta con verdadera curiosidad.

—Es un hombre bueno—responde con simpleza Barry, y Oliver siente algo de celos al mirar brillar sus ojos.

—A Bruce no le haría gracia escuchar eso—murmura acomodándose en el sillón.

—No. No lo haría—acepta el menor, y tras mirar brevemente la puerta de la pelirroja corre al asiento de Oliver y se acomoda en el reposa brazos.

Deja la taza del rubio en la mesa y le mira intensamente unos segundos antes de atreverse a cortar la distancia.

Nota a Oliver tenso, nervioso.

Oh como disfruta esa situación.

—Pero aquí entre tu y yo, Green Arrow es mucho más sexy—murmura a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Oliver casi puede saborear los ajenos cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre. Sólo nota la ráfaga propia del corredor y entonces lo ve de nuevo al otro lado de la habitación.

—Estoy lista... —anuncia y Barry asiente.

—¿Vienes con nosotros?—pregunta el menor

—Creo que lo mejor es regresar a Starling...

—Vamos Ollie. Sólo será unas horas...—dice Barry

—Podría adelantarme a STAR Labs... —sugiere la pelirroja.

Barry le mira casi con devoción.

—Vamos. Vamos...—dice Barry jalando al mayor, quien les mira con cierta desconfianza —Te veo allá, Cait.

—Snow—se despide el rubio.

—Hasta luego—se despide Cait sonriendo cómplice.

Les mira alejarse para luego cerrar con llave su departamento. No puede evitar sonreír de camino al trabajo.

Esos dos hacían tan linda pareja.

————————

No pude evitarlo. Se escribió solo.  El SuperBat es real y quien diga que no,  miente D:

Y aparentemente todo esta historia está pasando en alguna dimensión donde ya conocen a Batman jajajaja. Lo siento. De nuevo. Salió sólo :P

 


	12. Chapter 12

Barry le mira con una sonrisa durante todo el trayecto. Oliver se queja en algún momento de la caminata a lo que el menor sólo se encoge de hombros.

—Me alegra que estés aqui—es lo único que dice.

Van a la cafetería que el castaño escoge. Y Oliver, aunque de gusto exigente, no se queja cuando llegan a un puesto pequeño en la ciudad.

—De acuerdo. Luce mal. Pero la comida es deliciosa—asegura el menor cuando el rubio alza una ceja.

Entran al establecimiento y Oliver nota a una mujer de edad avanzada, que estaba atendiendo en la caja a una pareja, saludar al castaño al verlo

—Barry—Saluda la mujer con cierto encanto que el mayor no puede negar le resulta agradable.

—Señora Kendall, ¿cómo está?—saluda de vuelta el castaño con una sonrisa encantadora mientras la nombrada termina de cobrar al par.

Se acercan a ella, Oliver más por seguir al otro que por otra cosa.

—On muchacho. Desde que arreglaste allá atrás no dejan de llegar clientes...  

—Me alegra tanto oírlo...—responde Barry sintiéndose francamente contento. Nota la mirada de la dueña y casi se da una palmada en el rostro— Él es Oliver... —y duda.

Duda por que no tiene idea en que situación están. Muere por llamarle "novio" pero sabe que no han llegado siquiera a ser considerados "pareja"

—Soy un buen amigo de Barry, mucho gusto—termina Oliver ante la mirada curiosa de la señora Kendall. Está sonríe para sus adentros.

—Oh. Ya veo... ¿Buscan algún espacio en especial? Puedo llevarlos a una mesa más... privada—sugiere guiñandole un ojo al menor.

Barry boquea como pez fuera del agua por algunos segundos. Quiere negar, pero no puede hacerlo.

—Se lo agradeceriamos—acepta Oliver por él mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, mientras toma la mano del avergonzado chico.

—Por favor—acepta este, rojo como tomate.

La señora Kendall sonríe maternalmente antes de guiarnos, como bien dijo, al espacio más alejado del local. Si bien no era un negocio 5 estrellas era un lugar con encanto. Con una vista a la ciudad maravillosa.

—En un momento tomaré sus órdenes. Por favor, pónganse cómodos —invita ella dejando las cartas sobre la mesa.

Toman asiento uno frente al otro. Oliver sonriendo divertido ante el sonrojo latente del castaño.

—Creí que estabas emocionado porque salieramos juntos—comenta, tomando la carta.

Barry casi le saca la lengua.

—Idiota. Me tomo por sorpresa—explica antes de bajar la voz— Creí que te enojarías si decía que somos...

—¿Qué somos, Barry?—cuestiona Oliver.

El castaño casi responde cuando la señora regresa. Ordenan lo primero que encuentran, ambos fingiendo haber leído el menú para empezar. La señora sale de nuevo, dejándolos solos.

—No sé cómo nombrar esto... Quiero decir. Estamos saliendo...

La señora Kendall regresa con dos casos de agua. Los coloca sin decir palabra y sale de nuevo.

—En realidad. Propiamente dicho... No hemos tenido ninguna cita.

—Te recuerdo que el sólo hecho de confirmar hora y lugar, ya es considerado cita.

Oliver sonríe por lo bajo al oírlo corregirle. De acuerdo. Aquello estaba resultando más adorable de lo que pensaba.

—Bien. Dos citas, si quieres considerar esto como cita... —toma un poco de agua—¿Te parece suficiente para llamarlo "salir" con alguien?

Barry le mira unos segundos.

—Me parece suficiente para salir contigo—responde con seguridad.

Oliver sonríe entonces pero esa alegría no se nota en sus ojos. El castaño alcanza a tocar su mano, que descansa sobre la mesa.

—Oliver. Yo realmente comienzo a sentir algo por ti...

El rubio mira sus manos, toma la del menor entre las suyas mientras acaricia el dorso.

—Lo sé. Y también lo siento pero... ¿Es eso suficiente?

Barry sonríe de un modo enigmático y es cuando los alimentos llegan a la mesa. Comen tranquilos y, para sorpresa del rubio, la señora ha llevado cuatro platillos más al servir al menor.

—Muchas gracias—musita este al observar la comida.

Oliver sólo le mira comer con curiosidad, preguntándose un momento donde va a parar toda esa cantidad de carbohidratos.

—Si te alimentara,  me dejarías en la ruina—observa el mayor.

Barry casi se ahoga con el agua, imaginando lo que el otro rubio habría dicho en cambio "Iría a la ruina por ti", Oliver le mira con recelo algunos segundos.

—¿Algo que necesite saber?—cuestiona.

—No tanto como que necesites saberlo... Pero quizá te cause gracia escucharlo...

Oliver no responde. Barry suspira. No quiere iniciar nada sin ser totalmente honesto.

—Quizá yo haya viajado en la línea temporal cambiando alguna cosa que desencadenó una serie de eventos que desconozco su totalidad y que, de algún modo, me mostro una realidad no tan distante hoy en día...—soltó rápidamente.

Noto como los ojos de Oliver se endurecian.

Barry se puso nervioso mientras buscaba como decir lo que quería decir.

—Mira... Antes de ver lo que vi estaba 80% seguro de que Iris era la persona de mi vida...  En algún punto deje de quererla, y me sentí tan culpable por eso que las relaciones que intenté después terminaban de la peor manera... Luego viaje a esa realidad y noté cosas...

—¿Qué viste?—exige saber Oliver.

Barry se muerde los labios.

—Tu y yo tenemos una vida juntos. En esa línea temporal al menos...—explica Barry, y antes de que el otro pueda decir algo agrega— Oliver. Nunca te había visto tan feliz. Y me sentía tan bien de saber que era por mi... Y me di cuenta que yo tampoco había estado tan feliz como en ese momento... He sido egoísta. Desde que regrese he intentado recuperar eso por mi propia satisfacción, para sentirme como me sentí en ese momento... Creí que era un capricho pero luego de oirte hablar sobre Slade aprendí que no es así... Oliver. Realmente me gustas. Y...

—Barry. Cállate. —le corta el mayor.

El castaño cierra la boca de inmediato. Sus ojos cristalizados mueven algo dentro del otro. Oliver suspira mientras se agarra el puente de la nariz.

—Todo este tiempo has sabido esto. Y no pudiste decirlo... —medio gruñe Oliver.

—No sabía como ibas a reaccionar.

—Necesito estar solo—es lo único que menciona Oliver antes de levantarse para salir de la pequeña terraza donde estaban.

Barry no se atreve a seguirlo.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Barry ha enviado una imagen.

"Le robé la foto al otro Barry" Leído.

"Oliver. Por favor.. " Leído

"Lo siento" Leído.

"¿Hay alguna otra palabra mágica para hacerte olvidar lo que dije?" Leído.

"Me gustas" Leído.

"Independientemente de lo que el otro Barry y el otro Oliver hagan o no con su vida... Yo quiero algo contigo" Leído.

"Dios. Eres bastante difícil" Leído.

"Debí de quedarme ahí cuando pude. El otro Oliver cocinaba para mi más que cualquiera. Me preparó 10 platos" Leído

"¡10!" Leído.

"Sé que cometí una estupidez al acercarme así a ti sin decirte nada de lo que me hizo hacerlo en primer lugar pero.. sé honesto conmigo." Leído.

"Si te hubiera dicho lo que sabía de nosotros... ¿habrías salido conmigo?" Leído

"Yo sé que no..." Leído

"Eres ese tipo de persona" Leído.

"Me aterraba salir lastimado si te contaba todo. Al final lo estoy" Leído.

"Lo siento" Leído.

"Sabes que podrìa escribirlo 1000 veces en menos de un minuto ¿cierto?" Leído.

"Bien. Enojate todo lo que quieras. Sólo dame otra oportunidad" Leído.

"Te esperaré en el bar de la calle Baker el sábado" Leído.

"Estaré ahí hasta las 10 de la noche" Leído.

"Si no apareces asumire que todo esto se terminó y no volveré a molestarte con esto" Leído.

"Ollie. Te quiero" Leído.

"Espero verte el sábado" Leído.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Barry camina nervioso de un lado a otro mientras mira la entrada del bar. Muerde su labio mientras sigue moviéndose cual león enjaulado. Cait, a su lado, trata de tranquilizado.

—Él vendrá—afirma, pero Barry puede notar la duda en su voz.

—Debí ser honesto desde el principio—vocifera el castaño, triste— Lo arruine totalmente...

Cait se levanta de golpe mientras le muestra al otro su teléfono.

Quizá hubieran aprovechado las cámaras de la ciudad para localizar a Oliver antes de que este llegará al bar en cuestión.

—Oh Dios. Está aqui—casi grita con incredulidad

La chica sonríe asintiendo. Deja un beso cariñoso en la mejilla del corredor y abandona el lugar.

Para bien o para mal Barry debe hacer lo que quiere hacer sólo. Le desea suerte en silencio y se apresura a salir por la puerta trasera del local.

Cisco le espera en la camioneta fuera. Le mira con cierta curiosidad pero no dice mucho.

Ese par anda actuando muy raro últimamente, pero no está en condiciones de meterse ahora mismo. Él mismo no desea que indagen mucho sobre sus salidas clandestinas con la hermana de Snart, gracias.

Oliver ingresa al bar con la duda brillando en sus ojos. El lugar no le es familiar por ningún lado. Busca con la mirada la castaña cabellera cuando su teléfono suena.

—Me alegra tanto que vinieras...

—¿Dónde estás?

Barry suspira.

—Preparé algo. Así que espera ahí. Toma asiento... Estaré contigo en unos minutos—prometió.

Oliver frunce el ceño mientras asiente para si.

—Bien...

—Gracias, Ollie.

Corta la llamada mientras busca una mesa vacía. Encuentra una no muy lejos de él. Se acomoda ahí mientras escucha el pequeño show que se ha montado en el mini escenario que tiene en frente.

—Tenemos una reservación especial está noche—exclama el presentador luego de que alguien se le acercará a entregarle un papel— Por favor, denle la bienvenida a nuestro amigo ¡Barry Allen!

Oliver observa entonces hacia esta dirección. Le observa salir detrás del Mini telón y sonreír nerviosamente mientras toma el micrófono.

Algunos aplausos se oyen por el bar, Oliver alza una ceja en cuanto sus ojos chocan con los de Barry.

—Gracias. Gracias... Está noche decidí... Lanzarme, si puedo llamarlo así, a una acción desesperada... Alguien especial para mi está en el público está noche y con la siguiente canción espero que entiendas lo que siento por ti... Sólo. No te burles demasiado rápido por esto

 

 

El instrumental comienza entonces. Oliver le mira intensamente mientras Barry se sonroja un poco mientras espera su entrada.

"El sol se esconde, y las estrellas aparecen..."

La voz del castaño comienza a inundar el lugar, y los pocos murmullos se van silenciando uno a uno. Todos pudiendo oír perfectamente aquel tono de voz único que pareciera transportarlos a una dimensión totalmente distinta.

El rubio no puede evitar moverse en su asiento.

No se esperaba aquello de ninguna manera.

La canción continua y el mayor se limita a mirar al chico con cierta confusión por momentos.

"Mi universo, nunca será el mismo... Me alegro de que vinieras"

Oliver no pude evitar desviar la mirada en algún punto. No puede terminar de creer que eso está pasando. La canción continua y siente algo parecido a los nervios, sentimiento que creía perdido. Pero, cual imán, se ve obligado a mirar en esa dirección de nuevo.

Es como si sus ojos se negaran a apartarse de él.

"Me golpeaste como si el cielo se cayera sobre mi" Oliver jura que el menor le ha guiñado el ojo entonces. Sonríe ante esto.

En cuanto Barry llega al último verso lo sabe. Barry es por quien esperó todo ese tiempo. Es por quien vale la pena luchar. Es por quien vale la pena amar de nuevo.

Cuando la canción termina todos aplauden con emoción. Barry se sonroja mientras agradece aquello. Baja del escenario mientras Oliver se pone de pie. Acortan la distancia con algo de prisa (sin ser muy conscientes de ello)

—¿Te gustó?—pregunta el castaño de inmediato

—Me encantó—admite Oliver, sonriéndole de un modo que bien podría matarlo.

Barry se emociona en su sitio mientras juega con su corbata.

—Por un momento creí que no vendrías...—comenta, mientras se alejan del escenario. El castaño caminando frente al rubio.

—Barry. Me gustas.

Detiene sus pasos de golpe. Si cuerpo no responde por algunos segundos y es Oliver quien se coloca frente a él para repetirlo.

—Me gustas...

El castaño sonríe totalmente emocionado, y Oliver, por ese simple gesto, sabe que tiene razón.

Barry Allen es el hombre de su vida.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

Salen del bar luego de tomar un par de copas. Oliver se divierte mientras Barry continúa quejándose acerca de su incapacidad de emborracharse. Caminan por algunas calles en silencio, disfrutando la compañía del otro.

Tímidamente sus manos se encuentran, y toman la del contrario con algo de vergüenza. Barry sonríe tan espléndidamente que Oliver sonríe de vuelta por inercia.

—No te muevas—ordena el menor

Oliver no alcanza a responder. Barry lo ha hecho de nuevo. Escucha un click y para cuando lo nota el menor ya estaba en el mismo sitio.

El castaño tiene su mano fuertemente agarrada mientras que con la otra usa su teléfono. Está sonriendo y Oliver se acerca curioso a observar.

Sonrie apenas mientras ve la foto.

—¿Te gusta?—pregunta el menor emocionado, mirando entonces al otro

—Me encanta—responde el rubio, acercándose al castaño.

Barry se sonroja mientras apoya parte de su cuerpo en el pecho del mayor. Siente las mejillas arder con intensidad.

Oliver deja su quijada sobre el hombro del chico, mientras Barry suelta una risita.

—Resulta extrañamente comodo—suelta Barry— Estar así. Contigo...

El rubio se aleja mientras sonríe por lo bajo.

—¿Regresarás pronto a Starling City? —cuestiona el menor luego de guardar su teléfono, mientras gira hasta quedar frente a frente.

—¿O quizá prefieras estar conmigo un rato más?

No sabe de donde ha salido. Una de sus manos se ha acomodado sobre el pecho de Oliver, mientras le mira intensamente, sonriéndole coquetamente.

Oliver le mira fijamente mientras pone una mano sobre la del chico. Toma está y la coloca a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

Deja un beso sobre el dorso mientras disfruta del nerviosismo del menor.

—Sigues intentando avanzar a pasos agigantados, Allen—le regaña.

Barry suelta una risita.

—¿Lo estoy?

Las manos descienden y sus rostros de acercan.

—Definitivamente—responde Oliver.

Cierran los ojos lentamente. Sus labios de rozan apenas pero es suficiente para que una descarga corra por sus venas.

Se besan, primero tímidamente, intensificando poco a poco sus movimientos.

Barry pasa uno de sus brazos tras el cuello de Oliver mientras este le agarra por la cadera, acercandolo más.

Devora sus labios con hambre, sintiéndose ir más allá de las nubes. Barry suspira bajo mientras Oliver acaricia su espalda, los dedos del menor se pierden entre los rubios cabellos.

Se detienen cuando comienza a faltar el oxígeno, pero no se separan demasiado. Sus frentes de unen un momento, mientras ambos disfrutan aquel instante.

Vuelven a besarse, ahora lento.

—Si estoy soñando, no quiero despertar nunca..—murmura Barry contra los labios del mayor una vez que se separan.

Siente como una sonrisa en el otro.

—Me gustas, Barry.

El castaño sonríe ampliamente.

—Creo que ya podemos decir que es oficial—dice, alejándose del mayor

—¿El qué?

—Que tu y yo estamos saliendo...—responde el menor con simpleza. Oliver suelta una risotada.

Esa primera noche juegan como jóvenes. Caminan un rato más, se besan de tanto en tanto hasta que es bastante tarde. Barry acompaña a Oliver a la Central, y, para sorpresa del mayor, decide subir al tren con él.

Oliver alza una ceja en cuanto lo ve seguirle hasta su lugar y sonríe bajo cuando le muestra su boleto.

—Barry—intenta quejarse.

Ya sentados en su sitio Barry apoya su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor.

—Shhh. Regresaré en cuanto llegues a casa, lo prometo.

Oliver no se queja, se limita a disfrutar de la compañía del menor. Sus manos vuelven a encontrarse, y en silencio viajan a Starling.

Barry cumple su palabra, tan pronto como llegan a casa del mayor se despide con un beso antes de correr de regreso a Central City.

Un mensaje llega entonces.

"El deber de un caballero es acompañar a su cita hasta la puerta de su casa"

El rubio rie fuerte.

"Creo que cuando enseñan eso se refieren a acompañar a la chica..." responde

"Quizá no puse tanta atención como creí... De cualquier forma. Acompañar a la persona que me gusta hasta su casa me hace sentir bien"

"Gracias, Barr."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por hacerme sentir vivo de nuevo... Descansa"

"Descansa, Ollie"

 


	16. Chapter 16

 

La semana siguiente el equipo nota un cambio en las acciones de Barry. Cisco sospecha ligeramente pero no menciona nada cuando, por el intercomunicador, le advierte que se ha equivocado de camino.

—Ah. Mi error—responde el castaño antes de retomar la velocidad.

Cait tiene una sonrisa discreta que no pasa desapercibida por el ingeniero. No pregunta, puesto cuando abre la boca su teléfono vibra.

Un mensaje de Lisa.

Ahí recuerda que la privacidad es un bien mayor.

En Starling City una situación similar. Felicity se muestra curiosa ante la nueva actitud del arquero, quien ha dejado de lado su expresión de enojo para mostrarse más relajado.

Piensa en confrontarle directamente, pero piensa antes en su infructuosa relación. No tiene derecho a exigir una explicación. No si se trata sobre lo que está sospechando.

Le ha notado estar más atento al teléfono que de costumbre. Sonrie cuando cree que nadie lo ve, y, por lo que Thea le ha dicho, ha estado pasando los días sólo en el departamento.

Felicity piensa seriamente en preguntarle que pasa, pero cuando comenta con Thea su preocupacion esta le mira mal por unos segundos.

—Entiendo tu preocupación.  Sé que realmente te preocupa pero... No lo hagas. No tienes derecho. No ahora mismo... Rompiste su corazón, Felicity.  Si Oliver necesitará un consejo amoroso ahora eres la última persona a la que va acudir.

Aunque la rubia intenta ofenderse no logra sentir tal cosa. La chica tiene toda la razón. Suspira mientras asiente. No presionará al rubio.

La dará el beneficio de la duda.

Si Oliver quiere que alguien sepa lo que pasa, eventualmente, será el mismo quien lo diga.

Durante el resto de la semana Barry envía uno que otro mensaje a su pareja. Oliver usualmente responde en cuestión de minutos y eso logra sacarle una sonrisa al menor.

Luego de dos semanas sin poder verse, pero sin haber dejado de comunicarse por texto, Barry decide probar las Video llamadas.

Con cierta pena se coloca sus lentes, puesto que con todo y su velocidad sigue siendo un tanto miope.

Ha acordardo con Ollie intentarlo esa noche. Viernes  a las 11:30 pn, cuando sus horarios finalmente parecen coincidir.

Oliver ha logrado safarse de sus labores un poco más tarde de lo esperado, pero ha logrado llegar a casa para directo abrir su laptop justo cuando se escucha el tono de llamada.

Atiende mientras se dirige a dejar la chaqueta en el perchero.

—¿Ollie?—escucha la voz del menor

—En un segundo—responde quitandose la camisa,  para luego alcanzar la nueva pieza sin notar que la cámara logra captar sus movimientos.

—Oh por Dios—escucha decir al menor y Oliver entonces voltea

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—sonríe el rubio

—Me encanta—acepta Barry y ambos sueltan una carcajada.

Oliver termina de vestirse causando un abucheo por parte de Barry, quien suelta algo como "Hey"

—Lo siento, Allen. No habrá sex chat por hoy—advierte

Barry alza la ceja mientras sonríe amplio.

—Pero lo habrá .

Oliver lo mira bien entonces mientras sonríe igual

—Luces adorable—observa Ollie.

El menor se siente descolocado unos segundos antes de sonreír alegre.

—Los lentes te sientan bien... No pensé que los necesitarás...

—Aparentemente mis poderes son incapaces de regresarme mi visión full HD. Sigo necesitando estos para leer bien—explica Barry señalando los lentes, riendo un poco.

Se quedan un segundo en silencio, nerviosos. Es la primera vez que comparten un momento así de íntimo. Piensan, en algún punto, que el texto es muchísimo más sencillo.

—Te extraño—se atreve a decir Barry

Oliver le mira intensamente. Incluso a través de la pantalla siente lo pesado de su mirada.

—Yo también, Barr.

La conversación de desvía hasta platicar los villanos que han estado atrapando. Intercambian información al respecto y bromean de tanto en tanto sólo para observar reír al otro.

Luego de algún rato deciden que deben despedirse. Más por tener otras cosas que hacer que por querer detenerse. Oliver debe regresar a vigilar mientras que Barry debe terminar algunos reportes para el trabajo.

El castaño suspira cuando se corta la llamada. Se da golpes mentales por no haberse atrevido a invitarlo a otra cita cuando el chat suena, indicándole una nueva llamada.

—¿Ollie?—se extraña el menor luego de responder

—Sal conmigo el fin de semana—suelta Oliver, con seguridad.

El chico se sonroja un poco.

—Yo. Cl... Claro—responde el menor.

—Pasare por ti a las en la mañana... Guarda un cambio de ropa—agrega, a lo que el menor asiente.

—De acuerdo. ¿A dónde iremos?

—Hasta mañana, Barr.

Oliver corta la llamada entonces. El castaño suelta un imperio y luego sonríe mientras un tenue rubor cubre sus mejillas.

Quiere verlo de nuevo. Pronto.

 


	17. Chapter 17

La mañana siguiente Barry despierta más temprano de lo usual. Termina de llenar los informes tratando de matar algo de tiempo. Son las 7:00 de la mañana, faltan algunas horas para que Oliver llegue.

Se mete al baño. Se da una lucha larga mientras trata de alejar su mente de cualquier cosa que la haga pensar en el rubio.

"Un cambio de ropa" repite su mente.

Se sonroja hasta la médula.

No puede evitar pensar en que dondesea que Oliver le lleve, terminará,  citando al sabio Homero S. Con resultados sexuales.

"Es Oliver Queen" recuerda que dijo Cait la primera vez que le hablara sobre sus sentimientos por el mayor.

¿Será acaso que Oliver sólo desea acostarse con él?  La idea le produce un escalofrío. Desecha la idea mientras se relaja en la tina del baño.

Su vida no es ninguna novela juvenil donde la idea de ser objeto sexual le escandalice hasta el punto de llevar su reciente relación al fracaso.

Es lo suficientemente consciente de que son adultos, Oliver es mayor que él incluso, así que el que pudiera ser todo un plan para un acostón y ya es, aunque mínimamente, probable.

Pero lo conoce.

Quizá no como la palma de su mano, pero lo suficiente como para saber que Oliver no lo usaría simplemente para tener relaciones.

"Para conseguir información de mi equipo quiza" piensa divertido el castaño, luego sorprendiéndose por la facilidad con la que aquel pensamiento que le heló la sangre fácilmente fue disipado por una fuerte confianza al mayor.

Suspira mientras cierra los ojos. Se deja llevar por la tranquilidad de aquel instante y una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

"No pensaré en dramas innecesarios" se dice "Si al final todo es una mala broma, seguirá valiendo la pena, por él"

Oliver llega por el castaño a la hora acordada. Barry sonríe ampliamente al abrir la puerta, le invita a pasar.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?—pregunta mientras entran, Oliver observa las distintas fotos y no puede evitar tomar una en sus manos.

El castaño sonríe reconociendo la foto. Abraza a Oliver por la espalda mientras suelta una risita nerviosa.

—Nos falta algo asi—comenta el menor

Oliver asiente mientras deja la foto de lado, tomando la mano del menor.

—Quizá no sería lo más prudente—observa Ollie.

—Este es nuestro secreto... Lo sé... Sólo desearía que pudiéramos llevarlo más allá.

—Si lo nuestro no funcionase, todo se volvería incomodo con los demas—dice Oliver mientras da la vuelta hasta ver cara a cara al menor, quien suspira pasando se una mano por el cabello.

—Habla la voz de la experiencia

—Habla la voz de la razón—corrige Ollie, antes de dejar un beso en la frente del menor.

—¿Por qué haces eso?—se medio queja Barry, avergonzado— No soy un niño...

—Eres un mocoso—acepta Oliver divertido

—¡Oliver!—gruñe Barry, tentado a sacar la lengua.

—Eres lo que más aprecio ahora mismo. Cosas que nunca creí hacer, quiero hacerlas contigo...

El menor se sonroja ligeramente mientras Oliver toma su rostro entre sus manos, acerca sus rostros hasta que sus narices chocan ligeramente

—Cursilerias que me resultaban estúpidas, frases que sonaban demasiado empalagosa, actos que eran demasiado vergonzosos... Barry Allen, me haces queda hacer todo eso y más.

El chico rie ligeramente en la misma posición.

—Si eso no es una confesión de amor, no sé que es—dice burlón.

Oliver frunce el ceño, ofendido.

—Vaya modo de arruinar el momento—dice, alejándose al tiempo que rueda los ojos.

Barry lo alcanza antes y deja un beso en su mejilla. Para su sorpresa, Oliver se sonroja.

—También me haces querer hacer esas cosas, Oliver...

Salen del departamento de Barry antes del medio día. Para sorpresa del menor, Oliver ha llegado en moto hasta Central City.

—Viajaste desde que hora, ¿la madrugada?—suelta tan pronto como ve la moto.

—No eres el único que puede ir a gran velocidad—explica Oliver con simpleza, pasándole un casco al castaño.

Se sube a la moto luego de colocar la mochila del menor junto a la propia en el mínimo espacio en la parte final de la moto.

Barry se acomoda trás de él para luego colocarse el casco. Oliver hace lo mismo y arranca mientras siente los brazos de Barr aferrarse fuerte a él.

—¿Tienes miedo a algo de velocidad?—murmura burlón el Queen.

Barry se ríe con él unos segundos antes de abrazarlo un poco más.

—Cualquier excusa es buena... para abrazarte en público—reconoce el chico risueño.

No tardan demasiado para llegar a su destino. Es un terreno fuera de la ciudad, pero no perdido del mundo. Si los cálculos de Allen son correctos han avanzado poco más de 15 kilómetros fuera de la ciudad.

Es una cabaña pequeña. Tanto que Barry sospecha que ese sitio ha sido, más bien, construido en base a algún diseño muy específico. Oliver le explica luego que, efectivamente, aquel sitio era la guarida de su madre, quien ordenó construir un espacio discreto, pero agradable.

En cuanto se bajan de la moto Barry no desaprovecha la oportunidad para robarle un beso al mayor, quien sonríe antes de besarlo de vuelta con hambre.

—Estás tentándome, Allen—advierte sobre sus labios.

—Aun no entiendo por qué no has caído ante mis encantos—resopla el otro con diversion.

Se besan un largo rato, como si sus labios solo fueran capaces de vivir entre los ajenos.

Es un ambiente tan íntimo que ni siquiera notan cuando se les termina el aliento. Entran a la cabaña minutos más tarde,  y Oliver se ofrece a preparar la comida.

A Barry le brillan los ojos en cuanto mira la cantidad de alimento que el otro prepara.

—Si alguna vez pensé en regresar con el otro Oliver, quiero que sepas cuán arrepentido me siento—comenta sin dejar de ver la comida.

Oliver sonríe con malicia.

—Eso pensé...

—Celoso de ti mismo, ¿eh?—se burla Barry, Oliver rueda los ojos sin responder nada, no queriendo admitir que, efectivamente, no le agradaba tanto su otro yo, no si era capaz de captar la atención de SU mocoso.

Barry toma una porcion antes de que el mayor pueda verlo, pero, para su sorpresa, un zape llega hasta su cabeza.

—Quizá no pueda verte hacerlo, pero lo he notado—responde Ollie antes de que Barr abra la boca.

El chico hace un puchero que Oliver guarda entonces en su memoria como un preciado recuerdo.

Cuando terminan de comer Oliver se dispone a lavar los platos pero el menor ya ha terminado incluso antes de que se ponga de pie.

—La comida estuvo deliciosa, gracias—dice el menor mientras comienza a acomodar lentamente los trastes.

Oliver le ayuda para luego encerrarlo entre la repisa y su cuerpo. La respiración del otro en su nunca le pone nervioso.

—Ollie...—murmura Barry

Oliver besa su cuello, haciendolo temblar.

—Quiero ir lento contigo... pero me lo haces tan dificil... —se queja Oliver, su aliento choca contra el sensible cuello del castaño.

—Solo hazlo—suspira Barry.

El rubio besa con cariño la coronilla del velocista, para luego hacerlo voltearse.

Se comen a besos, y entonces Barry enreda sus brazos alrededor del otro. Las manos comienzan a recorrer de manera traviesa la piel del contrario. La ropa parece convertirse en un estorbo y antes de que alguno de los dos pueda pensarlo demasiado comienzan a desvertirse entre ellos mientras se besan profundamente.

Las manos de Oliver recorren el abdomen desnudo de su mocoso, quien suelta un gemido bajo cuando los dedos tocan directo su piel. Barry imita los movimietos de Oliver, deleitandose con la sensación de los músculos del mayor bajo sus dedos.

Se besan apenas mientras Oliver acomoda al menor entre sus brazos y toma una de sus piernas, Barry pronto acomoda estas a cada lado del cuerpo de Ollie y este le levanta con facilidad. Barry vuelve a enredarsus brazos en su cuello y entonces Oliver se desplaza hasta la habitación con el castaño entre sus brazos.

Barry solo siente como Oliver lo acomoda sobre la cama antes de unirse a él mientras acerca sus labios de nuevo. Se miran apenas antes de unir estos de nuevo. Se besan con intensidad mientras sus manos se exploran mutuamente.

El calor comienza a expandirse entonces a cada rincon de sus cuerpos y pequeños gemidos llenan la habitación.

Se separan cuando las manos de Barry alcanzan el pantalon de Ollie, quien le mira atentamente unos segundos.

Quiere preguntarle, realmente desea hacerlo. No quiere obligarlo a nada. Pero incluso antes de que pueda hacerlo Barry lo abraza, escondiendo su rostro en entre su cuello y hombro.

—No te detengas ahora—susurra.

Y Oliver no puede más que cumplir sus órdenes.

 


	18. Chapter 18

⚠Advertencia⚠

Intento de. Lemon... ¿Quería ser casi porno?

 

———

Las manos de Oliver recorren el torso desnudo del menor, quien suelta un suspiro cuando lo dedos de Oliver llegan hasta su pantalon. Siente los labios del mayor perderse en su cuello, repartiendo besos lentamente.

Apenas nota cuando el otro ha logrado colar su mano bajo el pantalon, solo logra gemir en cuanto Ollie le toma por encima de la tela de la ropa interior y comienza a masajear de manera turtuosa.

Oliver siente un inesperado placer al oír los gemidos del castaño. Lo ve morderse el labio y entonces siente una punzada en la zona inferior.

Lentamente aparta los boxers del otro, sin llegar a quitar realmente las prendas. Comienza a masturbarle al tiempo en que sus ojos miran fijo el rostro de Barry.

Guarda celosamente aquello que ve. Nadie más debe poner sus ojos nunca en aquella imagen. La forma en que muerde sus labios. La forma en que sus ojos le observan. Ese detalle en sus cejas. Su respiracion agitada.

—Ollie—escucha que suelta mientras cierra los ojos.

Siente que acaricia el cielo con la punta de sus dedos. Siente que está tan cerca...

Pone sus manos temblorosas por tantas sensaciones sobre los hombros del rubio, quien hace oidos sordos ante las palabras entrecortadas del menor.  Apenas logra medio sentarse cuando nota que el mayor aumenta la velocidad de sus movimientos.

—Para...—musita sintiendose en el borde— Ollie...—gime— Si sigues... —murmura con voz ronca

No ha alcanzado a terminar de hablar cuando lo siente. No ha soltado a Oliver. Termina apoyando su frente en el torso desnudo del mayor.

Trata de reponerse y pronto esta besando de nuevo al rubio mientras terminan de quitarse la ropa. No le cuesta demasiado rodar hasta quedar Oliver bajo su cuerpo, él acomodado a cuclillas sobre sus piernas. Oliver se entretiene en su abdomen mientras el menor sonrie divertido.

 

Lo empuja hasta que este cae recostado en la cama y vuelve a besarlo con hambre. El rubio acaricia cada centimetro expuesto y se entretiene en la cadera del menor. Barry pierde sus manos sobre el pecho de Oliver, recorriendo desde sus músculos hasta sus cicatrices.

Todo en él es tan nuevo de pronto.

Siente como Ollie comienza a bajar sus pantalones y no hace más que llevar sus propias manos a las de la ropa ajena.

Desabrocha el pantalon con facilidad mientras Oliver termina de bajar el suyo, dejandolo solo en boxers.

Vuelven a besarse mientras Oliver masajea los glúteos del menor entre sus manos, este suelta un gemido que muere en sus labios.

Oliver cambia de posicion. Dejándolo entre las sábanas y su cuerpo. Se quita el resto de ropa antes de apresarlo y besarlo con cierto desespero. Las manos de Barry acarician la espalda del mayor, descienden hasta su trasero y regresan hasta colocarse en su cuello.

Se separan para respirar y Barry termina de desvestirse para luego mirar al otro a los ojos.

Oliver no ve rastro de duda en los orbes ajenos y entonces besa de nuevo, ahora lentamente. Barry suspira cuando besa su cuello.

Oliver ha encontrado ya su debilidad.

Va dejando un rastro de besos mientras desciende hasta sus piernas. Barry lo siente besar el interior de sus muslos y tiembla visiblemente en cuando el aliento del mayor choca con la piel de su intimidad.

Suelta un gemido en cuanto el rubio lo engulle. Oliver succiona ligeramente y Barry cree que puede ver estrellas tras sus párpados.

Es entonces cuando siente unos dedos palpar por encima de sus labios, entreabre los ojos y lame estos mirando los azules orbes.

Oliver le prepara con calma, chupando en busca de distraerlo de la invasion a su cuerpo. Se deleita mientras le oye gemir entre gustoso y culpable.

—Ollie—murmura en un tono de voz que al mayor le resulta insultante.

Aquella voz, aquel temblor en su nombre... Quiere oirlo para siempre.

Cuando lo considera adecuado Oliver abandona la zona baja y sube hasta besar los labios del menor, quien se sonroja con fuerza al sentir los restos de su propia escencia.

El rubio se alinea perfectamente y Barry nota como entra lentamente en su cuerpo. El gemido de Oliver le resulta demasiado... Podría morir ahi mismo de gusto.

Comienza a moverse lento, arrancandole gemidos a ambos.

—Barry—gruñe Oliver en su oido, causandole un temblor ligero.

El mencionado entierra sus dedos en la espalda trabajada del otro.

—Ollie—suspira, sin poder creer el cúmulo de sensaciones que le recorren.

Barry olvida por un instante su velocidad, y no puede evitar pensar que aquel momento en que todo parece pasar en cámara lenta no es más que un sueño.

No quiere despertar. Quiere vivir ahi por siempre.

La velocidad aumenta paulatinamente. Escucha apenas como sus cuerpos chocan y, a su vez, como la cama comienza a moverse con ellos.

Se pierden en ese instante. Se dejan llevar. Oliver disfrutando de los gemidos de Barry mientras este busca tocar todo el cuerpo del otro.

La sensacion de su piel bajo sus dedos envia una descarga electrica en su cuerpo.

Se mueven más rápido.

La cama comienza a soltar sonidos con ellos y no pasa mucho para que ambos alcancen el ansiado orgasmo con el nombre del contrario escapando de sus labios.

Oliver sale lentamente del menor y se acomoda a un lado de este sobre la cama. Los cubre con la sábana y nota su respiración agitada, al igual que la de Barry.

Siente al menor removerse un poco, y se acomoda hasta mirarlo de perfil. Sonrie mientras observa a Barry tratar de hablar sin exito.

—Nunca te habia visto tan exhausto—se burla Queen.

El menor replica con voz entrecortada

—Ni yo... Eso... Es increíble—suelta divertido.

Oliver suelta una carcajada antes de depositar un beso en su frente. Barry le mira con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Juntan sus frentes mientras cierto cansancio les embriaga. Barry es el primero en bostezar ligeramente. Oliver lo recibe entre sus brazos y acaricia sus cabellos mientras le escucha decir

—Gracias, Ollie.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Oliver despierta antes un rato más tarde. Se levanta con cuidado y observa al menor descansar con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sus acciones han sido sin pensar, ha tomado su teléfono y antes de darse cuenta ya ha tomado una foto del menor. Guarda celosamente aquella captura y se sienta en la orilla de la cama, mirando a Barry.  Luce terriblemente adorable a sus ojos.

Se coloca su ropa sin prisa y va a la sala, donde dejaron las mochilas, para luego regresar con estas. Acomoda ambas sobre uno de los muebles. Se acerca hasta Barry y le mueve suavemente.

—Mhn... 5 minutos más—murmura el menor

—Barr. Iré por algo de leña—avisa, este no responde

Mira al menor un momento más antes de salir. Atraviesa cabaña hasta llegar a la puerta.  

No logra avanzar mucho fuera de esta cuando escucha el característico sonido del viento cortándose. Barry esta ya ahi, de pie a su lado, ya completamente vestido, con sueño aun en su rostro y mirandole entre confundido y alegre.

—¿Dormí demasiado?—pregunta mirando como el sol ya ha avanzado. Si no esta mal, deben pasar de las 5:00pm.

—Dormiste lo suficiente—responde con simpleza Ollie, mirando a su alrededor.

Escucha a lo lejos un trueno.

—Quizá vaya siendo hora de irnos—observa, mientras Barry camina mirando mejor el lugar.

—Ya estamos aquí... Y es un lugar espectacular.

Oliver rueda lo ojos, divertido.

—No quieres regresar a casa—acusa, volteando a verlo

—¿Yo?—responde Barry fingiendo inocencia, luego sonríe como solo él puede— Vamos Ollie. Es la primera vez que podemos pasar más de un rato juntos...—suplica el menor abrazando al rubio

Los brazos de Oliver se amoldan perfectamente al cuerpo del castaño, quien acaricia sus mejillas con ambas manos.

Oliver lo entiende. Estan ahi, juntos. Pudiendo comportarse tal cual desean, sin ocultarse.

Mira a su mocoso y asiente leve.

—De acuerdo, Allen... pero debemos traer más leña de la que pensaba. La cabaña es bastante fría durante esta temporada, más aun si llueve.

Barry sonrie mientras asiente. Oliver lo suelta justo cuando el menor sale disparado a recolectar cuanto puede. Para cuando Oliver lo nota ya hay una enorme pila de leña y varias ramas de distintos tamaños. El eco de los truenos está cada vez más cerca.

—En otra situación tendría que regañarte por juntar cuanto se te cruzó—dice Oliver, tomando un montón de leña en sus brazos— Pero por ahora esto servirá...

Barry le mira curioso.

—No estaba demasiado seguro sobre cuál necesitabas, así que traje todas—explica

—Lo noté—responde Oliver divertido, mientras entran cada quien con un montón de leña en brazos.

Barry, tan pronto como nota el sitio donde colocarlas, sale por el resto. Las acomoda todas en segundos.

Oliver niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa discreta.

—Barry—intenta regañarlo

—¿Qué?—responde este mientras vuelve a acomodarse entre los brazos del otro.

Es como si un iman les obligara a cortar la distancia cada vez que se alejan demasiado.

—No quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo—murmura, mirandolo atento— No puedes pedirme que no use mis poderes...

Oliver asiente, comprensivo. Frunce el ceño apenas al oír lo último.

—No pretendo pedírtelo—responde y lo abraza mientras agrega— Exigirte algo como eso... Me gustas por completo. Me gustas siendo Barry Allen. Y me gustas siendo Flash... Son dos caras de la misma moneda. Sería estúpido pretender salir solo con una parte de ti...

—¿Entonces no tienes ningun problema con que use, ya sabes, mi velocidad?

—Para nada—responde Oliver

—¿Qué ibas a decir antes entonces?

—¿Recuerdas cuando dije que quería hacer todo contigo? —Barry asiente— Incluso algo tan tonto como juntar leña...

El menor sonríe ampliamente para luego tomar la mano de Ollie y guiarlo a la cocina.

—Prepara algo delicioso, yo me encargo de la chimenea—dice con seguridad.

Oliver alza una ceja.

—Barry. Ni siquera sabías qué madera necesitábamos...

—Tranquilo. Lo resolveré...—asegura, sacando su télefono— Existe Google.

Oliver solo sonrie ligeramente mientras asiente.

—De acuerdo, bebé—responde mientras observa su lugar de trabajo.

Escucha como Barry contiene el aliento.

—Dilo de nuevo—pide este

—¿El qué?—pregunta confundido Ollie.

El castaño rie antes de correr hasta robarle un beso casto.

—Bebé... Me gusta como suena...

Oliver cae encuenta entonces. Se sonroja apenas y Barry suelta una carcajada.

—Anda de una vez, mocoso...—responde tratando de restarle importancia, Barry sale entonces, radiante.

Oliver apoya sus manos en la encimera, con el rostro ardiéndole.

¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, Barry?

Piensa, sin dejar de sonreír.

 


	20. Chapter 20

Oliver prepara entonces una cena ligera, pero deliciosa. Barry sospecha que el rubio podría haber sido chef alguna vez.

Escucha a Barr soltar maldiciones de tanto en tanto. El sonido de cosas cayéndose y siendo arregladas. Oliver sonríe por lo bajo sin dejar de preparar la comida.

Escucha algo parecido a un golpe.

—¡Maldición!—escucha que brama Barry.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso?—dice, y escucha al menor soltar un "Cállate, Oliver"

Sonríe con más ganas.

Termina de servir tras unos minutos. Toma los platos y se dirige a la sala, donde encuentra a Barry dando los toques finales. Le ve prender el fuego, luego de batallar con esto, y soltar un suspiro satisfecho. Voltea a ver al rubio con orgullo mientras limpia sus manos sobre la tela de su camisa, tratando de ocultar el polvo.

—Ve a cambiarte—ordena con simpleza Queen, a lo que el menor hace una mueca

—Tienes que estar bromeando... —ante la mirada seria de Ollie agrega— No traigo nada más que esta—dice tomando la camisa.

Oliver suspira.

—Busca en mis cosas. Alguna habrá de más... —Barry asiente a regañadientes y mientras entra a la habitación Oliver agrega— ¡Y lavate las manos!

Barry se habría reido de no ser porque era su novio el que le estaba diciendo aquello. Hace un puchero mientras abre la mochila de Oliver.

—Si. Si...

Encuentra unas playeras más, y ahi aprende que Oliver no es de los que deja todo al azar. "Bastante precavido" piensa Barr, tomando una camisa al azar.

Se cambia en minutos y nota lo repentinamente larga de la camisa. Por no mencionar lo grande que queda en sus brazos.

Frunce el ceño.

"Debo empezar a hacer repeticiones" piensa con cierto pesar.

Regresa a la sala tras lavarse bien y ve a Oliver vigilar la flama, sonrie discretamente mientras se acerca. El fuego luce simplemente espectacular.

Se sienta a un lado del mayor y este le rodea con un brazo. Observan el fuego en silencio unos segundos. Se dedican a aprovechar cada segundo. Disfrutan la compañía del otro mientras el sonido de la lluvia va llenando el silencio.

Se miran antes de besarse. Se rien mientras lo hacen.

Ese día se dedican solo a conocerse más. A disfrutarse más.

Regresan a la habitación luego de un rato. Barry bromea en algún punto con que aquello es como una Luna de Miel, Oliver admite que no se quejaría de serlo.

El sonrojo en el menor no tiene precio.

No se dicen "te amo" aunque sospechan que llegarán a hacerlo pronto. Oliver encuentra particularmente placentero que Barry le diga "Ollie" y Barry, aunque no lo admita, siente algo de calidez al oír al otro decirle "bebé".

Aunque siguen siendo Arrow y Flash, por esa noche dejan de lado sus responsabilidades y se dedican solo a vivir ese momento.

Barry agradece su velocidad, puesto que, luego de un rato, comienza a seguirle el ritmo al mayor.

Dentro de algunos meses será Oliver quien no logre respirar en momentos como aquellos.

Pasan la noche juntos, acomodados sobre la cama con solo las sábanas cubriéndolos. Estan abrazados, manteniendo el calor mientras Barry continúa preguntándose cómo es que el rubio resiste tan bajas temperaturas. Este no responde y solo le abraza con más fuerza.

El castaño no se queja. Está demasiado cansado como para hacerlo. Va cerrando sus ojos mientras Oliver acaricia su cabello.

El menor es el primero en dormirse, y Oliver le sigue luego de algunos minutos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Oliver descansa verdaderamente. Sueña.

Y aun en sueños, sigue viendo a Barry Allen.

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

Felicity sabe que hay algo raro. Lo puede sentir a kilómetros de distancia. Casi jura que puede olerlo. Oliver ha regresado luego de desaparecer de manera misteriosa durante todo el fin de semana.

La rubia casi pierde la cabeza de la pura preocupación. El muy cabezota había logrado esquivarla, por lo que aun con todo el Wi-Fi que tenía no logró dar con él hasta que este así lo quiso.

Oliver regresó a Starling con un aura totalmente diferente a la que tuviese días atrás. No esta segura de qué es, pero sospecha que alguien ha logrado ablandar el corazón del arquero.

—Si solamente me dijeras no desperdiciaría mi tiempo jugando a ser Sherlock—suelta Felicity mientras sigue de cerca al mayor.

—Eres mala jugando eso—responde Oliver

—Oliver—se queja ella.

Nada. Ni una palabra. No logra sacar ni un rastro de información. Suspira, dándose por vencida, y Ollie respira finalmente tranquilo.

Teme sinceramente que, de volverse público, su relación vaya en picada.

Mientras tanto en Central City Barry continua hablando con Caitlin sobre lo ocurrido el fin de semana, los sonrojos no se hacen esperar.

Le confía lo necesario para explicar el calor que nace en su pecho. La calidez que va llenándole día a día.

Han pasado dos semanas ya y, aunque no han logrado verse (de nuevo), no han dejado de hablar por video llamadas.

Barry ha comenzado a llamarle de vez en cuando por las mañanas, cuando su trabajo le permite salir por un café a la vuelta de la esquina.

Oliver siempre acepta las llamadas, sea la hora que sea, cosa que alegra al menor. Este ultimo descubre un secreto bien guardado del mayor, su fijación por los gorros.

Al principio lo deja pasar, pero luego solo logra burlarse un poco de su novio, quien se justifica diciendo que el único sitio donde el frio le llega es en el cráneo.

Barry se ríe con ganas durante días.

Algunos días después, luego de casi un mes sin poder verse, consiguen escabullirse. Cait cubre al forense fingiendo ir al cine con este mientras que Oliver se las arregla para escapar sin ser visto. Se reunen en Starling, donde Oliver se ha asegurado que todos estén en su respectivo hogar.

Han pasado toda la semana exigiéndose el 200% asi que las repentinas vacaciones son aceptadas con gusto por el resto del equipo.

Barry llega a la guarida en traje y todo. Solo se quita la máscara para cortar la distancia y besar a Oliver como solo él puede.

Ambos sienten que sus corazones vuelven a latir luego de una eternidad. Se comen a besos mientras Barry suelta una risa.

Es demasiado perfecto.

—Deberíamos cambiarnos—observa el castaño entre besos

—Deberíamos...—acepta Ollie.

—Apuesto a que gano...—menciona Barry, con una enorme sonrisa.

Se apoya en su velocidad y pronto está frete a Oliver vestido de civil. El rubio frunce el ceño.

—Has hecho trampa—acusa abriéndose el chaleco, no ha logrado quitarse si quiera una parte.

Barry rodea con sus brazos su cuello, Oliver lo toma por la cadera mientras rie.

—Pequeño mocoso...—murmura Oliver haciéndose el ofendido

El menor le besa riendo. Se besan lentamente, disfrutandose mutuamente. Se pierden en su propia burbuja hasta que oyen el sonido de algo rompiéndose.

Oliver es el primero en reaccionar, coloca a Barry tras él mientras voltea al sitio de donde viene el sonido.

—Felicity—murmura, sin saber realmente que decir

La rubia le mira incrédula. Frunce el ceño mientras el mayor suelta un suspiro.

—Todo este tiempo estuve buscando una respuesta a tus cambios de humor y de actitud... Cuando pensaba que no podías hacer nada peor.

Barry le mira confundido cruzándose de brazos mientras Oliver frunce el ceño, anticipando lo que la otra dirá. Voltea a ver a Barry mientras murmura un breve.

—Ignóralo...

—¡Te estás acostando con un hombre! —casi grita la chica, con un tono que el castaño jura rebasa el desagrado.

—Felicity—advierte el mayor, enojado.

—Pudiste simplemete decirmelo. Pensé que lo nuestro era serio. Realmente pensé...

—¡Suficiente!—grita esta vez Barry, notando el dolor en la mirada del otro, la chica pega un brinco en su sitio.

—Barr—musita Ollie

—Cualquier reclamo que quieras hacer, debes hacermelo a mí antes—dice apartando al mayor.

Felicity le mira con enojo unos momentos.

—¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? Jugar con mis sentimientos. Ambos.

—No todo es sobre ti—suelta molesto Barry, mientras alza las manos, cortando a la otra— El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, y ten por seguro que ni Oliver ni yo nos movemos a tu antojo.

—Él me amaba, incluso tu lo hacias...—murmura sintiendo sus ojos humedecerse, la rabia ganando terreno en su mirada.

—Pensé que eras la indicada para callar mis demonios—responde Oliver, sonando más tranquilo. Respira antes de girar a mirarla con pena— No hiciste más que hacerlos gritar más fuerte...

—Oliver—suplica ella

Barry ha tomado la mano del mayor mientras una mirada triste cursa sus ojos.

—Cuando te busqué por primera vez vi a una persona que era capaz de dejar todo por seguir una buena causa. Por poner al resto por encima de sus propios intereses... ¿Dónde quedó esa persona? Incluso ahora respeto todo lo que has logrado, en lo que te convertiste... Pero no me pidas que lo acepte.

—Cuando veniste a mi acepté todo de ti—murmura ella con rencor

—No, cuando veniste, decidiste hacer todo lo posible por cambiarme...

—Traté de hacer lo mejor para ti...

—Intentaré devolverte el favor... Cuando dudabas entre quedarte e irte, tomaste la decisión equivocada... Vete, Felicity. Tienes una empresa que mantener.

El castaño le mira con sorpresa mientras su boca forma una O perfecta, un duelo de miradas se instala entre los rubios. La chica aprieta los puños antes de dar media vuelta y caminar hasta la salida.

—Ollie—murmura Barry preocupado, acercándose al mayor— ¿Estás bien?

—Esta es la reacción que temía...

—Se siente herida

—Lo sé. Pero una vez que pase el dolor, ¿crees que será capaz de aceptarlo? ¿De entenderlo siquiera?—cuestiona mirando finalmente a su mocoso.

El menor toma su rostro entre sus manos, ha descubierto recientemente el increíble efecto tranquilizante que produce en Ollie, y, en tal situación, considera oportuno utilizarlo.

—Lo hará... Eventualmente... Ella. John... Thea. Todos quienes aprecias lo aceptarán, porque esto, Oliver, esto que tu y yo tenemos, este secreto que estamos guardando... Nos hace felices. Te hace feliz. Y eso es lo importante.

Oliver le rodea con sus brazos y apoya su frente en la del menor mientras este cierra los ojos. El rubio cierra estos igualmente mientras respira hondo y sonríe ligero

—Pensé que yo era el dramático—susurra con burla, mientras choca su nariz con la del otro

—Oliver—se queja el menor mientras se aparta, las cosquillas que le genera ese roce es indescriptible.

Rien unos momentos antes de que Barry le mire con un brillo particular en sus ojos.

"Te amo" grita en su interior, y el otro parece leerlo con tremenda facilidad, pues sonrie ampliamente antes de dejar un beso en su frente.

Barry sonríe ampliamente mientras abraza cariñosamente al otro. Oliver rie cuando Barry se oculta en su hombro, haciendole cosquillas.

—Barr—murmura, divertido.

Este se aleja apenas antes de besarlo lentamente, Oliver le besa igual.

—¿En qué nos quedamos antes?—murmura coqueto el menor, mientras sus manos jugan en el abdomen desnudo del otro.

—No logro recordarlo...—responde el otro, sonriendo divertido.

—Suerte que yo sí... —sonrie Barry, se aparta unos segundos de Oliver.

El rubio ve una ráfaga moverse por el lugar antes de regresa a sus brazos.

—Nadie entrará ahora...

—¿Ha estado investigando mis contraseñas, señor Allen?—cuestiona incrédulo.

—Sí, lo hice—responde antes de besarlo.

Y Oliver no puede más que sonreir mientras unen sus labios, antes de retomar la tarea que tenían momentos antes.


	22. EXTRA 1

 

.

.

.

 

 

Está mal. Sabe que está haciendo algo indebido. Es consciente de ello. En algún rincón de su mente Barry piensa, sinceramente, que deben detenerse.

—Barr...

Pero esa voz profunda, esa mirada intensa. El aliento en su cuello y las manos dentro de su traje.

—Maldición, Oliver—gruñe el menor cuando el otro marca su cuello con ganas.

Está sobre el escritorio, con los brazos rodeando al mayor mientras este lo come a besos. Suelta una risita cuando siente la barba del mayor acariciar su cuello.

—Me encantas...—murmura Oliver, y Barry siente que está en una burbuja.

Espera que nunca termine.

Vuelven a besarse, ahora lentamente pero sienten incrementarse el deseo entre ellos. Barry abre la camisa de Olive con agilidad, y acaricia el pecho desnudo mientras sus labios siguen danzando con los del otro.

Siente las manos de Oliver tomar su trasero y suelta un gemido lleno de exitación.

—No deberíamos hacer esto—menciona Cait, preocupada. Cisco niega.

—Oh vamos. Nunca sabrán que lo sabemos...

El moreno prende la pantalla y abre la boca en forma de O perfecta mientras observan la escena.

Caitlin se queda muda de sorpresa.

Los gemidos de Barry se escuchan entonces y es cuando la pelirroja intenta apagar la cámara. Cisco intenta detenerla y entre el forcejeo solo escuchan la voz de Oliver.

—Barry...

—Oh Dios—murmura sonrojada Cait, notando como su amigo esta siendo desvestido.

—Te amo—dice Barry sin dudarlo un segundo.

Es entonces cuando Cisco pierde la cabeza.

Notan al par quedarse quieto y miran con preocupación la pantalla.

—El micrófono...—murmura entonces Cait.

—Está encendido, sí—responde Oliver con dureza mientras oculta con su cuerpo al menor, quien vuelve a vestirse rápidamente.

—¡Cisco, apaga la cámara!—ordena cabreado el castaño, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Escucha la risa nerviosa de este.

—Si. Si. Dios... Calma, Barry... No le diremos a nadie.

—¿Decir que?—cuestiona Thea entrando al laboratorio, acercandose a observar la pantalla

—¡Chicos!—grita Barry, y Cisco rapidamente apaga todo con un comando especial, mismo que termina por apagar todas las luces.

—¿Acabas de...?—cuestiona Cait

—Entré en pánico, ¿si? Iré a encender el generador...

Thea les observa alzando una ceja. Ve al otro salir de ahi con linterna en mano y se acerca hasta la doctora.

—¿Qué están ocultando?—pregunta

—Nada...—responde rapidamente la otra, alejándose.

La menor no parece creerle pero deja aquello de lado.

—¿Has visto a Oliver? He estado buscándolo desde temprano, Felicity dijo que estaría aquí. Aunque siendo honesta no sonaba muy confiable que digamos...

—Hmmm...

Caitlin no dice nada más, por lo que la chia se limita a sentarse en algun sitio mientras esperan el regreso de la electricidad.

Barry camina a pasos rápidos seguido por el mayor, quien solo le escucha sin decir nada.

—¡Sabía que debíamos ir al departamento! ¿por qué sigo escuchándote con ideas como estas? Dios Oliver, estuvieron viéndonos todo el tiempo... TODO el tiempo. Cisco es así, ¿por qué no se me ocurrio? Incluso... Oh demonios. Incluso en la ocasión anterior... y la anterior... Sabías que hay cámaras en cada esquina, ¿cierto? Debió de haberlo descubierto desde la primera vez...

Oliver sonríe disimuladamente. Gracias a la oscuridad y a que está de espaldas a él Barry no logra notarlo.

Claro que lo sabía. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Ese era su plan desde el comienzo. Que Caitlin viera aquello, si, quizá no contaba con que Cisco los encontrara también pero en realidad no le molestaba que lo supiera. Barry era suyo, después de todo.

—¿Estas siquiera escuchando?

Sale de sus pensamientos entonces. Se detiene al mismo tiempo que Barry y cuando se miran le responde con la mirada.

—Claro que no—suspira Barry, rindiéndose, suspira mientras corta la distancia entre los dos. Abraza al mayor, como buscando esconderse de todo entre sus brazos.

Oliver lo recibe entre estos mientras acaricia su espalda con cariño.

—No te preocupes, bebé... Todo estará bien...

Barry murmura algo que el mayor no logra entender, y solo besa su frente mientras juega con sus manos.

—También te amo...

Escuchan un grito ahogado y se giran hasta mirar al moreno, quien les mira desde la esquina más próxima.

—De acuerdo. Lo siento. Lo siento... Es que es demasiado...—se disculpa, sonriendo entre nervioso y contento— Mi ship es canon...—murmura para si mientras Barry frunce el ceño.

—Tu... ¿Estas bien con esto?—pregunta con cuidado, notando al otro emocionarse

—¿Bien? ¡Va excelente! Chicos. Son mi OTP desde siempre... Bueno. Desde que conocimos la identidad de Green Arrow, por supuesto... —explica relajado.

Oliver disimula una sonrisa.

Barry se relaja visiblemente.

Notan a Cisco comer un dulce mientras enciende la linterna, misma que ha apagado al oír los pasos de los otros.

—Apagaste el generador—dice Barry cayendo en cuenta. Ramón le fulmina con la mirada

—Entré en pánico... Dios. Todos me juzgan hoy

El par suelta una carcajada mientras lo acompañan hasta la sala de energía, donde prenden el equipo de nuevo, permitiendo que la energía regrese.

Caminan de vuelta al laboratorio mientras platican apenas. Entonces Cisco se detiene de golpe, con expresion preocupada.

—Ok. Esto será incómodo pero necesito saberlo... Tienen meses juntos. Lo sé. Lo saben. Es obvio... Así que... Barry. Por amor a todo... Dime que tu no... En mi traje... ¿Kaboom?

La expresion de Oliver no cambia, pero Cisco puede notar cierto brillo en sus ojos que le perturba.

—Oh Cisco...—suelta entonces Barry, y por su expresion se nota su pena.

—No.—le corta— No. —repite— Solo. No... Demasiada información...

—Fuiste tu quien pregunto—le recuerda Oliver, con una sonrisa soberbia.

—Dios. Como los odio ahora mismo... Como shipper me alegra saber detalles, como creador del traje, es demasiado...

Barry abre los ojos sorprendido. Oliver se rie tan fuerte que Cisco se pone rojo de vergüenza.

—Chicos. Chicos... —dice Cisco, dándose por vencido. Se adelanta hasta llegar al laboratorio. El par le sigue entre risas.

Es inevitable que sus manos se busquen, quedando agarrados de estas mientras entran. Se miran de reojo con sonrisas puras y es cuando oyen la voz de Caitlin que salen de su burbuja.

—Hm. Chicos—carraspea la pelirroja.

Desde su asiento, Thea les mira fijo.

 


	23. EXTRA 2

Se acomoda mejor en su asiento, y estira las piernas hasta ponerlas sobre el regazo de su novio, quien le deja hacer sin mirarle, más concentrado en la vista que en el hiperactivo chico.

Barry ha sacado su teléfono entonces, y toma una foto sin pensarlo demasiado. Al escuchar la toma se sonroja de pies a cabeza mientras Ollie se gira hasta verlo con la ceja alzada.

El castaño finge demencia.

Oliver niega divertido y baja los pies de su chico para luego moverse hasta el asiento a un lado de éste, el menor le mira curioso cuando lo rodea con un brazo.

— ¿Ollie?

El rubio no responde, y Barry no insiste más. Se limita a disfrutar de la compañía del otro.

Luego de que Thea les hubiese descubierto (por descuido de ambos, claro está) Oliver se mostraba muchísimo más relajado. Todo porque la castaña, quien  al comienzo les miró mal, se limitó a ponerse de pie para caminar a ellos. Barry se puso a la defensiva de inmediato pero Oliver lo colocó tras él sin importarle.

—Tú eres verdaderamente....—había dicho la menor con tono de ultratumba.

Oliver recibió un golpe entonces, pero no salvaje, más bien inconforme. Miró con sorpresa la sonrisa amplia de la castaña, quien ahora miraba al par con cierto cariño.

—Todo este tiempo estuve creyendo que algo realmente malo pasaba en Central City, algo que requería tan periódicamente tu presencia... y era por esto...

La risa suave de Thea  relajó el ambiente.

—¿Cómo?—cuestionó Barr, curioso, alejándose de su novio para observar mejor a la hermana de éste.

Su cuñada.

—Aprendí varias cosas... Con Malcom... Seguirle el rastro a Ollie. Por ejemplo... Dios. No puedo creer que no lo descubrí antes.

Oliver incluso pensó que sonaba decepcionada de sí misma. Negó para sí.

—¿Y ello lo sabían?—pregunto luego de unos minutos, observando la sonrisa del equipo Flash.

—Lo descubrimos hace poco...—admite Cait.

Thea asiente y luego mira a Ollie.

—Deberías hablar con Felicity y John... Estaban realmente preocupados por ti...

La mención de la rubia pone tensos a ambos, dato que no pasa desapercibido para ella.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Hablaré con John—es lo único que responde Oliver, cruzándose de brazos antes de respirar hondo.

Oliver mira la ventana de manera insistente, preguntándose cómo sobrevivirá a aquello.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunta su novio luego de un rato, notando la preocupación en su rostro.

—No lo sé—admite.

La reacción de Diggle es algo que no puede anticipar. Y eso le preocupa un poco, a decir verdad.

 


	24. EXTRA 3 - Especial de Navidad 2016

 

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD 2016**

   
Es la tarde-noche del 24 de Diciembre. Thea Queen ha organizado personalmente una cena donde todos los más cercanos han sido invitados, y, por petición de Barry (sin ser Oliver consciente de esto) algunos de los héroes de la Liga han sido igualmente invitados. Thea se las ha arreglado (a través de algunos contactos) para conseguir aquel sitio, y el fuerte rumor de que solo un pequeño grupo élite se reunirá con los Queen es suficiente para que algunos reporteros se escondan fuera del salón. Claro que todos han notado esto, pero nadie parece demasiado interesado luego de que la castaña declarara que, incluso si intentaban, no había forma de pasar sin su autorización.

  
Oliver ni siquiera se ha interesado en ello, demasiado acostumbrado a ser acosado por paparazzi incluso cuando solo contaba con una inexistente fortuna. No piensa, ni por un momento, que la lista de invitados que él observó días antes había aumentado considerablemente.  
El lugar, decorado especialmente para la ocasión, lucía cual película romántica, dando la sensación íntima que la castaña esperaba.  
       
Aprovechándose de la presencia de sus más cercanos Oliver no ha dudado en darle un beso a su chico, mientras este le sonríe divertido. El rubio niega para sí, ante las cejas alzadas del otro.

— ¿Qué?—se burla Barry, divertido

— Lo estás disfrutando—responde.

El menor se ríe fuerte antes de cortar la distancia y pasar sus brazos por su cuello.

— Claro que lo estoy disfrutando... Ollie...

No alcanza a decir nada más, cuando escucha un como una bandeja se cae, seguido del sonido de varias copas rompiéndose. Escucha a Oliver gruñir algo inentendible y entonces él mismo voltea hacia esa dirección.

Casi se le cae la quijada hasta el suelo.

— Te metes demasiado en papel—acusa Oliver, mirándolo mal.

El recién llegado sonríe y el novio del rubio siente las piernas convertirse en gelatina. Dios, nunca podrá acostumbrarse a esa sonrisa. ¡Nunca!

— Señor Queen... Barry...

El menor se ha alejado ya del rubio, y extiende su mano con dirección a la otra bajo la mirada enfurruñada de Oliver, que siente la sangre hervir. ¿Qué demonios hacía él ahí? Como adivinando los pensamientos del héroe de Starling, Clark les explica brevemente cómo ha llegado ahí vestido de civil, Queen pretende no interesarse demasiado en ello, pero su novio ha estado tan pendiente de cada palabra que sale de la boca del moreno que no puede evitar gruñir un "Voy por una copa" antes de irse.

— Es bastante celoso—dice el hombre de acero, mirando al rubio desaparecer entre la gente.

El castaño siente un deja vú.

— ¿Cómo...?

— Son bastante obvios, Barr... No hace falta ser Batman para notarlo.

El menor sonríe bastante amplio.

— ¿Perry no se ha enojado demasiado porque te encapricharas con esto?—cuestiona, divertido, mientras el mayor se acomoda las gafas, ocultando el bochorno.

— Se ha rendido conmigo... Luego de todos los eventos a los que he ido, y que, casualmente, coinciden con su presencia... Perry sigue repitiendo que solo me le declare y ya.

La risotada del castaño llama la atención de Oliver, que les mira desde la esquina de la habitación, demasiado irritable como para platicar con alguien más. Los ve largo rato, charlar entre risas y maldiciones internas. Ni siquiera ha sentido a John acercarse, y apenas le mira cuando pasa una mano frente a sus ojos.

Casi pareciera estúpido, pero Diggle sigue su mirada con las manos, ubicando su objetivo. No entiende demasiado bien qué demonios es lo que causa tal incomodidad en su amigo, y solo mira igual por un rato.

Se ríe para sí mismo cuando, en un movimiento atrevido, Barry ha pasado una mano por el brazo del otro, y la ha alejado de inmediato. Casi podría apostar a que el menor está coqueteando con el héroe de Metrópolis, su ídolo desde siempre... ¿Cómo podría ser eso algo malo para Oliver?

— Oh.

El único sonido que ha escapado de su boca parece sacar al otro de su trance. Oliver voltea a mirarlo con fuego en sus ojos, y Diggle finalmente comprende el motivo de su incomodidad. Intenta severamente no reírse.

— ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?—gruñe el otro, y cuando escucha su voz iracunda no puede resistirlo.  
John Diggle ríe con tanta fuerza, como no lo ha hecho en años. Su esposa, desde una de las mesas, le mira con sorpresa para luego sonreír. Thea, desde la entrada, gira y les mira divertida, mientras que Allen voltea inmediatamente, y frunce el ceño apenas en cuanto ve al rubio enfurruñado mientras John continúa riéndose.

— Dios mío, Oliver... Hombre, no creí volver a verte así...

— ¿Así cómo?

— Tan malditamente celoso...

Y se sigue riendo, haciendo que poco a poco la expresión del rubio se relaje. Ríe apenas, mientras va tranquilizándose junto con él.

— Demonios... No puedo respirar.

Es turno de Oliver para burlarse de ello.

.

.

.

La noche es aun joven, y Clark se excusa con todos antes de salir por atrás para colarse junto a los paparazzi, que se han juntado ya a unos metros de la entrada principal. No ha pasado demasiado tiempo para que, con la precisión propia de su dueño, el auto de Bruce Wayne llegue elegantemente hasta aquel sitio. Kent contiene el aliento un momento al verlo bajar del auto, casi sintiendo su propia homosensualidad* intensificarse.

El reportero de Metrópolis no tarda en captar la toma perfecta. Sonríe para sí mismo ante ese triunfo personal, pero la sonrisa se borra inmediatamente, al distinguir a Prince bajando del auto. La cámara casi muere en sus manos cuando nota al par acercarse demasiado para ingresar al salón.

Superman está demasiado ocupado en su repentino ataque de celos que ni siquiera les ha oído cuando se detienen frente a la entrada, murmurando entre sí.

— ¿Estás intentado morir acaso?—murmura ella

— O planeando tu asesinato, en todo caso—responde él, divertido.

La sonrisa que le ha dedicado Bruce a la amazona queda grabada en el rollo, y en cuanto entran Clark desaparece de entre la multitud también.  
 

.

.

.  
   
Barry está acomodado en uno de los asientos, a unos lugares de Lyla, cuando los ve entrar. Siente que le falta el aire de pronto, y la castaña a su lado sonríe entre sorprendida y emocionada.

Allen se siente irremediablemente estúpido viendo a los recién llegados, y admite para sus adentros que aquel par luce definitivamente como una pareja digna de la realeza.

En cuanto nota al hombre acero unirse no puede evitar emocionarse. Sus ojos se abren demás, sus pupilas se dilatan, la sonrisa en su rostro se ensancha.

— Oh Dios... Son hermosos—murmura, y Lyla se ríe de él, sin negarlo.

Es definitivamente cierto.

El evento se vuelve repentinamente íntimo al pasar las horas. No se desarrolla enemistad alguna incluso cuando no todos se conocen realmente. Los integrantes originales de la Liga no deben esforzarse demasiado para sentirse familiarizados con el resto, puesto que el menor se encargó de presentarles a todos meses antes, a través de fotos o videos.

— Es un placer conocerla finalmente, Señorita Snow... —declara Bruce, tomando la mano de la menor.

Si Caitlin hubiese estado enfadada con el castaño antes, a partir de ese momento era oficialmente borrón y cuenta nueva.**

— El placer es mío, Señor Wayne—responde ella, sin poder ocultar la emoción en su voz.

Oliver se le ha acercado un rato después, luciendo algo receloso aun pero visiblemente más relajado. Barry continúa mirando a Kent de tanto en tanto, y mira a su novio con sorpresa en cuanto este murmura:

— ¿Estás feliz?

El castaño primero le mira, y luego sonríe. Oculta su boca con una mano e intenta no soltar demasiados ruidos, Ollie le mira suspicaz. El menor finalmente se acerca a él y lo abraza con fuerza mientras el otro le mira ahora confundido.

— ¿Barr?

— Estoy endemoniadamente feliz...—responde, luego de un rato—Estamos todos reunidos, somos una enorme familia... Y mejor aún... Estoy contigo.

Queen no responde, solo lo rodea con sus brazos mientras disimula una sonrisa.  
.

.

.  
Rato más tarde Oliver se reúne con su hermana, luego de que esta le llamara. Cait se acerca entonces a su castaño amigo, mientras mira de reojo al otro par de tórtolos. De acuerdo, ser consciente de la relación entre semejantes hombres era una cosa... Pero verlos en vivo.

— Cait...—llama el chico, y ella le mira casi de mala gana.

¡Casi pudo verlos besarse!

— ¿Dónde demonios está Cisco?—murmura, mirando a su alrededor sin encontrar al mencionado.

La pelirroja casi maldice.

— No lo sé—admite, mirando de nuevo al par, pero han desaparecido ya— Prometió venir, pero no ha querido verme desde la semana pasada...

— ¿Qué?

— Um-hm...

El par murmura entre ellos largo rato, intentando descifrar la ubicación del último integrante del equipo cuando escuchan algo parecido a dos rocas gigante colapsando.

Giran de inmediato y notan a Superman riendo luego de chocar su mano contra alguien igual de fuerte y musculoso. El castaño contiene el aliento de nuevo mientras que la pelirroja piensa que, definitivamente, ha tenido un orgasmo.

El rey del océano continúa hablando entonces con el hombre de acero, mientras, a un lado de estos, el caballero de Gotham disimula su gusto, la amazona se une segundos después, y es la primera en notar a la acompañante de Aquaman.

— Diana Prince...—menciona la morena, emocionada, extendiendo su mano

— Mera—responde la castaña aceptándola, con una sonrisa igual.

.

.

.

Se miran largo rato, ella sonriendo con cinismo. Ha ganado la discusión, lo sabe incluso desde antes de comenzar, él igualmente es consciente de que cederá ante sus deseos, como siempre termina haciéndolo.

Finalmente Snart suspira, y con su característica voz dice:

— Bien... Solo deberás... Atraer a Mick hacia tu lado... Si lo convences de ir, no me opondré más.

Sara le mira con soberbia entonces.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar que no lo he convencido ya?

Y él maldice por lo bajo, sintiéndose traicionado.

— ¡MICK!

El grito iracundo no hace más que hacerle sonreír mientras se dirige a la biblioteca, dejándolo rabiar solo. Frente a los estantes, Palmer continúa mirando libros, tal como le dejó algún rato atrás.

— Hey, ¿lograste convencerlo?—cuestiona, interesado.

— Le he dicho exactamente lo que pediste...—responde ella, divertida.

Era un plan a prueba de bobos. Leonard iría de todos modos, puesto que su chica quería ir y Mick iría sin siquiera quejarse luego de oír que Snart estaba dispuesto a ir, entonces Ray tendría finalmente la oportunidad que buscaba, para arreglar las cosas con él, para poder hablar sobre lo que pasó entre ellos...

— Deberemos alistarnos entonces, ya es bastante tarde—comenta, luego de mirar su reloj, que continúa apuntando la hora de Starling, de su ciudad...

— Nene, somos maestros del tiempo... Nunca vamos tarde—le recuerda la rubia, con una sonrisa amplia.

Y él sonríe también.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
   
   
Bruce mira desde lejos a los anfitriones, Thea y Oliver continúan murmurando algo sobre el retraso de los proveedores mientras el moreno les mira con curiosidad.

— ¿Sabes? Es muy mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajeas—murmura Sups.

El caballero de la noche sonríe apenas.

— ¿Sigues molesto?—pregunta, volteando a verlo, alza una ceja al verlo.

El hombre de acero le mira sin entender al notarlo ocultar la risa.

— ¿Qué?—cuestiona, mirándose la ropa— ¿Tengo algo? Oh Dios, acabo de manchar un traje de 20,000 dólares—murmura, asustado.

— Nada de eso... Solo... —el mayor se queda callado, y lo toma del brazo.

Ya estando en el baño Clark se ve tentado a soltar un grito medio histérico. ¿¡Cuándo demonios había pasado eso en su cabello?! Bruce intenta no reírse demasiado mientras lo arregla por él.

Se quedan unos minutos mirándose a los ojos cuando está listo. La burbuja entre ellos tan familiar y amorosa se abre paso sin siquiera notarlo. Clark lo besa mientras el otro pasa una mano por su cabello, arreglándolo de nuevo, como si pudiera perfeccionarlo.

— Eres demasiado obsesivo compulsivo—murmura burlón Kent.

— No puedo evitarlo—admite el otro, entretenido.

Se sonríen, y cuando escuchan de nuevo la música fuera el kryptoniano pareciera preocupado de repente.

— Los chicos, ¿estás seguro de que están bien solos?—cuestiona, mientras salen del baño, Bruce mira su teléfono.

— Prometieron llegar antes de medianoche. Y aún faltan algunos minutos...

— Estás demasiado relajado

— Y tú demasiado preocupado.

Superman suspira y Batman detiene su andar, se gira hasta mirarlo a los ojos.

— Kal-El... Mis hijos están entrenados, tres de ellos por mí, uno por la Liga de los Asesinos...

— Siguen siendo niños—se queja Clark, gruñendo por lo bajo.

La sonrisa que le ha dedicado Bruce ha sido tan brillante que olvida por un momento su malestar.

— Me encanta cuando te preocupas por nuestros chicos... Pero volviendo al tema... Si la cosa se llegara a descontrolar, pueden llamarme en cualquier momento...

— Tardarías horas en llegar...

— Pero tú no, ¿recuerdas?

Superman sonríe entonces, y prefiere pasar por alto el sonrojo en su prometido. "Nuestros chicos, ¿eh?" piensa, divertido. Confía en la palabra de su novio, y regresan a la fiesta.  
   
   
.  
.  
.  
.  
Tim se mira en el espejo mientras acomoda su traje. Escucha a Damián quejándose fuera del tocador y sale luego de darse una última mirada.

Le dedicaba una mirada divertida al menor mientras despeina su cabello perfectamente acomodado. El moreno gruñe.

— ¡Dioses Drake! ¡Tú y Grayson van a volverme loco!

El mayor de ambos rueda los ojos, y oculta la sonrisa de sus labios.

— Vámonos de una vez, o llegaremos tarde...

— Si consigues sacar a Grayson del baño, podríamos largarnos—responde el otro, cruzándose de brazos apenas.

Tim finge no notar que se mueve lo mínimo, intentando no arrugar el traje que días antes fuesen a comprar con su padre. Aquel evento fue memorable, con padre intentando buscar algo "decente" para su prometido... Drake sonríe para sí mismo recordando aquello.

— Damii, si no lograste sacarlo tú, no creo que nada vaya a sacarlo...—comenta, bajando las escaleras, Damián lo mira con el ceño fruncido— Los veré abajo... ¡Apresúrense!

El menor Wayne suelta un imperio por lo bajo, y camina hasta el cuarto del mayor. Toca varias veces, y la puerta cede ante su insistencia, abriéndose apenas. Termina de abrir mientras gruñe algo como "Padre va a matarnos si no nos aparecemos pronto..." Y se detiene al mirar al otro.

Dick está frente al espejo, terminando de arreglar su traje con ojo crítico y, tras colocarse suficiente colonia, mira al intruso. Le dedica una sonrisa y deja las cosas en su sitio.

Pasa al lado del menor mientras lo despeina, cosa que enfada al menor de la mansión.

— ¿¡QUÉ TIENEN CON MI CABELLO HOY?!

Los hermanos se ríen al oírlo.

Incluido Alfred, que les despide en la puerta, encargándoles que no regresen demasiado tarde.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
   
   
Para cuando Cisco aparece en la fiesta no ha llegado solo. Agarrada firmemente a su brazo, Lisa Snart pasea con él mientras van saludando a los presentes. Ni Barry ni Cait pueden evitar hacer comentarios sobre la barba en el azabache, que solo les dice que es parte de su actuación para esa noche.

— CHICOS—les calla, cuando se ríen fuerte— Es parte del encanto... Además, ¿qué sorpresa les iba a causar si me iba paseando por ahí con la barba a medias?

Se carcajean más luego de ello, y Cisco niega divertido, Lisa sonríe igual, puesto que ella sí le ha visto con la barba a medias, durante toda la semana...

El moreno se adueña del improvisado escenario algún rato después, mientras Bruce mira el reloj que marca entonces las 12 en punto. A su lado, Kal-El niega entretenido. Estaba tan preocupado como él después de todo.

— ¡Hey! Qué bella noche estamos pasando, ¿no es así? ¡Feliz Navidad a todos!

Los aplausos y felicitaciones no faltan, y entre risas todos disfrutan el momento en que la música comienza, Cisco se muestra determinado a poner un mejor ambiente ahí, y lo logra  
.

.

.

  
Las Leyendas ingresan al salón algunos minutos antes del discurso. Sara se ha colado hasta quedar a un lado de Oliver, y lo abraza sorpresivamente en cuanto sus ojos se encuentran. Los rubios sonríen sin decir ni media palabra mientras el resto se une.

Se han las debidas presentaciones, y poco después Leonard ya ha llegado junto su hermana, que le mira entre suspicaz y divertida. Él le está mirando igual.

No necesitan contarse demasiado para ponerse al día entre ellos. Mick se les une rato después, buscando evitar a toda costa al pelinegro que continúa tras él, queriendo hablar.

En cuanto Lisa ha ido junto a su novio el oji-gris le mira entretenido. El otro finge no notarlo, y continúan bebiendo en silencio un rato más, sin tocar el tema.  
.

.

. 

Tim es el primero en entrar en cuanto llegan al salón, alegando que alguien debe ir a dar explicaciones. Dick y Damián se quedan detrás, el primero temiendo apenas por el probable castigo que Bruce les dará por llegar una hora tarde. El menor se queda en su sitio, mientras el mayor respira hondo, queriendo armarse de valor.

"Va a reñirme, sé que lo hará" se dice, y eso no hace más que ponerlo más nervioso.

Tiene ya 27 años, y sigue temblando ante la posibilidad de su padre regañándole...

Cuando finalmente decide que puede con ello, el menor derrumba todo su mundo con unas simples palabras. Se queda quieto en su sitio, con la voz del pequeño haciendo eco.

— Te extraño.

No responde nada. ¿Qué debería decirle? ¿Qué lo extraña también? Traga grueso, queriendo, deseando con todo, que su corazón no esté palpitando tan fuerte como siente que lo está haciendo.

  
¡Superman puede oír incluso el sonido de las hojas meciéndose a un kilómetro de distancia! ¡No necesita que oiga eso! Sabe que Damián es consciente de ello. El menor es quien fuera siempre el que lo repetía hasta el cansancio...

  
Entonces...

— ¿Por qué?—murmura, y su voz suena demasiado dura.

Se maldice mentalmente. Ha sonado tan terriblemente molesto. No quiere verlo a los ojos, no quiere ver cómo le ha herido con solo eso. Escucha como respira con fuerza, como tratando de poner todo junto de nuevo.

— Solo lo hago, Grayson—responde, y suena descompuesto.

Dick niega visiblemente, no pueden tener esa conversación ahí, con la posibilidad de que alguien oiga algo de ello. Nadie necesita saberlo. Él mismo solo quisiera olvidarlo.

— Richard...

— No vamos a tener esta conversación ahora, Damián—corta, dando un paso.

— ¿Entonces cuándo?—contesta el menor, tomándolo del brazo.

Quizá sea lo suficientemente fuerte para noquearlo, pero aún no tiene la fuerza suficiente para retenerlo si el otro quisiera irse. Ambos lo saben. Y por eso resulta evidente que Dick no quiere irse realmente...

  
— No es el momento ni el lugar.

Se quedan en silencio. El menor tratando de dar forma a los pensamientos que el otro ha dicho, tratando de entenderlo sin éxito. ¿Qué demonios está pasando? Ha sido él quien lo arruinara, lo acepta... Pero Grayson debería aceptarlo de vuelta entonces. Debería olvidar todas esas peleas, todos los insultos, todos sus berrinches... ¿No era eso amor? El tener el poder de destruir a alguien con tus meras palabras... Cuando esa persona tenía exactamente el mismo poder sobre ti.

De armarte y desarmarte a voluntad.

— Bésame.

La orden es clara y directa, como cada palabra que escapa de esos labios.

— Bésame, o te prometo que...

Las palabras no terminan de salir de su boca cuando siente los labios de Richard sobre los suyos. Cierra los ojos, disfrutando del efímero contacto, la conocida barba haciéndole cosquillas, la conocida lengua devorando su cavidad.

Cuando se aparta Damián se siente como una basura, y Dick entra al salón sin mirarle siquiera una vez. Está odiándose a sí mismo con tanta fuerza que esa forma en que suena el corazón del menor quebrándose no llama su atención o interés.

El menor se muerde los labios con fuerza, mientras gruñe por lo bajo.

Lo odia.

Lo odia demasiado.

El sentir que ama a ese cabrón más que nada en el mundo.

"—Solo estoy disfrutando el momento, ¿realmente crees que podría enamorarme de ti? ¿Habiendo tantas personas dispuestas a hacer lo mismo conmigo? Madura de una vez, Richard... A tu edad ya deberías saber qué es el placer carnal—"

  
Nunca debió decir eso.

No por los motivos tan estúpidos por los cuales lo hizo.

"Si realmente te ama, debería soportarlo", había dicho Chico Bestia, mirándolo altivo.

Era consciente de la envidia que le tenía aquel tipo, y aun así cometió la tremenda estupidez de hacerle caso. Se odiaba, y odiaba al maldito todavía más.  
   
Superman negó para sí mismo apenas en cuanto Grayson entró, y Batman, a su lado, le miró suspicaz, el reportero sonrió comentando que quizá el alcohol realmente comenzaba a afectarle.

No estaba seguro de qué tanto sabía Bruce sobre lo que pasaba entre sus hijos, pero tampoco sabía si realmente estaba tan desinformado como creía.  
En cuanto el mayor de los tres entró el moreno se alejó de él, y Kal-El solo observó desde la distancia cómo el joven se disculpaba repetidas veces. Se mete luego de que considera que fue suficiente, el menor se lo agradece en voz baja mientras se escabulle lejos de Wayne, que ahora le mira con el ceño fruncido.

— Son solo críos—repite, y Bruce rueda los ojos.  
   
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
   
   
    
  
   
Snart le está mirando con intensidad, esa propia de él cuando pareciera tener un verdadero acertijo delante. Una especie de reto a su intelecto que despierta su interés a niveles que nunca llegaría a admitir en voz alta. Mick realmente se replantea aquello, pensando en las consecuencias de viajar en el tiempo solo para deshacer aquella estúpida confesión.

  
—    Entonces, sí estoy entendiéndote bien... ¿Lo besaste?

Odia aquel modo de hablar, la forma en que ha arrastrado las palabras, como midiendo las consecuencias de cada una de ellas. El pirómano se encoge de hombros.

—    Tú, y Palmer...

El escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal debe ser a causa del clima. Sí, eso.

Snart, a su lado, continúa observándolo. Pasan minutos antes de que mire a otro lado, ubicando sin problema al antes mencionado, sonríe para sí mismo.

Mick está por decirle que está pasando demasiado tiempo con Sara, cuando el otro ha dicho;

—    Debes hablar con él, ahora...

El más alto va a mandarlo directo a la mierda, pero se ha escabullido antes de lograr insultarlo. Ray no ha desaprovechado la oportunidad, y para cuando Rory se da cuenta el otro ya está a su lado, mirándole con aquella expresión de cachorro regañado.

Mick gruñe algo entre dientes, y Leonard solo le mira salir del salón junto con Ray en silencio, mientras una sonrisa diminuta se le escapa.  
.

.

.  
 

La castaña ríe divertida mientras el más alto baila con ella, elevándola momentáneamente, permitiéndole flotar apenas antes de colocarla de nuevo en tierra firme. Siente los brazos del otro rodeándole mientras sus propias manos continúan en el cuello del mayor, que le mira con amor. Ella le mira igual.

—    Luna de mi vida...—murmura él, con amor.

—    Mi sol y mis estrellas...—responde ella, igual de cariñosa.

Ella nunca dejará de amar esas pequeñas cosas. Como compartir un simple baile, o besarse lentamente como lo hacen. Desea vivir para siempre, y que él continúe siempre ahí, con ella.

Arthur se ha quitado la chaqueta para cuando salieron a la pista, y mientras regresan a su lugar ha tomado la mano de la menor sin mirarla, Mera sonríe. Toman asiento y mientras continúan hablando Barry se ha acercado con una cámara en sus manos, Aquaman le mira alzando una ceja mientras Mera observa con curiosidad.

No es completamente ignorante sobre las costumbres en la superficie, pero continúa estando un poco demasiado desactualizada sobre distintos temas.

—    ¿Esta vez pides permiso?—se burla el hombre, y Barry hace un puchero mientras le mira igual de divertido.

—    ¿Puedo...?—pregunta entonces, alzando las cejas.

Mera mira a su esposo entonces, y él le explica brevemente. Si bien existían esculturas en Atlantis (que demoraban en realidad muchísimo más tiempo que una simple foto), no había nada ni remotamente similar a las fotografías. La castaña se ha emocionado tan genuinamente ante la posibilidad de tener una "foto" que la sonrisa que ha captado Allen es sencillamente hermosa.

El héroe de Central City queda tan maravillado con ella que en cuanto la reina del océano le pide una copia ha salido corriendo a casa a imprimir la imagen sin importarle en absoluto si su traje queda arrugado o arruinado.

¡¿Quién demonios podría negarle algo a esa mujer?!

—    ¡Es preciosa!—exclama ella, al tener la imagen en sus manos, apenas minutos después, mira al castaño con cariño y le abraza sin dudarlo.

Aquaman esboza una sonrisa amplia, más alegre de lo que Barry le hubiese visto nunca. Pero lo entiende. Debajo de aquella pinta de tipo duro... Era un hombre que amaba a su mujer más que nada en la tierra.

—    Muchas gracias—menciona, mientras les deja solos de nuevo

—    ¡Gracias a ti!—exclama ella radiante, y Allen siente que se sonroja.

Demonios, ella era demasiado hermosa. Su expresión ha sido la de un estúpido, 100% garantizado, y casi ha chocado con una silla mientras camina de espaldas, gracias a su velocidad nadie lo ha notado. Al menos eso cree.  
.

.

.  
Superman continúa riendo bajo mientras Batman le mira receloso antes de acompañar a la morocha por un trago más. Kent les ve alejarse mientras repasa mentalmente la forma en que el castaño chocase con la silla, tocando la mesa, estando a nada de arruinar por completo la decoración... Y como rápidamente arregló el error mientras una ráfaga amarilla iluminaba momentáneamente el lugar.

Fueron cuestión de microsegundos, y pasó tan rápido que ningún ojo humano habría tenido la oportunidad de notarlo...

Pero él no era humano, después de todo.

Flash continúa paseándose por la fiesta mientras respira hondo, obviando el incidente. Revisa el rollo de la cámara, encontrando que tiene suficiente para algunas cuantas tomas más.

Alza la vista ante la voz grave a unos pasos, y la cámara se ha movido sola.

Bruce le mira entonces, y Barry siente que va a hundirse en su sitio.

—    Allen...—murmura, con advertencia en su voz.

—    No la tocará, lo juro... La cámara ni siquiera es mía—dice, mostrando la mencionada, Diana se ríe bajo.

Wayne niega mientras que ella le da un vistazo a las fotos.

Sonríe mientras va pasando a otras. Le devuelve la cámara al castaño, mientras le encarga una copia de todas. Barry asiente inmediatamente. Entonces Diana distingue a Clark a unos pasos.

—    Espera aquí—pide, y tanto Allen como Wayne le ven ir por el héroe de Metrópolis.

No escuchan qué le ha dicho, pero pronto ella regresa agarrada del brazo de Kent.

—    Por favor, ¿podrías tomarles una fotografía?—pide ella, mientras deja al reportero al lado del billonario.

Bruce solo le ha mirado mal, pero no dice ni media palabra.

Oh no, no caerá de nuevo.

Nunca, nadie en su vida, debe llevarle la contraria a aquella mujer.

Ni siquiera él.

—    De acuerdo...—acepta Allen, de inmediato.

El par se junta y toma una primera foto, no le agrada para nada. Mira con cierta incomodidad a la dama, como no queriendo decirle que la toma no ha salido como esperaban.

Ella no necesita oírlo.

—    Quizá necesiten un trago, ¿podrías...?

Barry no necesita oírla dos veces.

Claro que ha oído los rumores.

Y claro que cree firmemente en ellos.

No ha llegado a oír ni media palabra de lo que se han dicho, pero si ha logrado distinguir un quejido por parte de Batman. ¡DE BATMAN! Siente las piernas como gelatina cuando regresa con dos copas.

—    Están listos—declara sonriente la Mujer Maravilla.

—    Está bien...

Toma otra foto, y se sorprende bastante al mirarla bien. ¿Cómo lo ha logrado? Prince mira la foto con ojo crítico, y esboza una sonrisa sincera.

—    Es perfecta. Se verá aún mejor con algún marco bonito en la Mansión, ¿no es así, Bruce?—menciona ella.

—    Sí, sí...—responde él, sintiendo dolor aún en el brazo.

Debajo de esa imagen tan pura, sigue siendo una amazona, después de todo.  
.

.

.  
Lyla está terriblemente emocionada. Es como si estuviera casándose nuevamente. Thea Queen, junto con Caitlin Snow, decidieron durante la organización del evento que las mujeres debían ir vestidas de blanco, o un tono similar a este, para celebrar la tranquilidad que esperaban durante esas épocas. Ambas chicas acordaron vestir de negro para recibirlos, y cambiar las prendas una vez dejara de lado la formalidad de ser organizadoras del evento. La directora de ARGUS estuvo recia al principio, pero finalmente terminó usando un vestido que resaltaba su figura, para su esposo era más bien coqueto, cosa que le encantaba.

  
Luego de burlarse largo rato de Oliver, y tras intercambiar miradas con su esposa, John caminó hasta ella y la invitó a bailar mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Ella era feliz, y con solo verla, John se sentía feliz.  
.

.

.  
No es un hombre celoso. Nadie que le conozca lo suficiente usaría nunca esa palabra para describirlo. Si de algo podía presumir Leonard Snart era de su increíble paciencia para con sus parejas. No era del tipo de hombre que gustaba de hacer escenas o reclamos, era bastante frío al respecto.

  
Ese era uno de los principales motivos por los cuales sus relaciones terminaban.

Aunque brillantes, todas las mujeres con las que había salido hasta ese entonces eran así. Sentidas, sobre su "falta de posesividad". A él le causó gracia en un principio, puesto que, ¿qué clase de persona decía algo como eso tan seriamente? Sus novias, aparentemente. Por eso se rindió. Por eso dejó de buscar pareja. Por eso se dedicó exclusivamente a su carrera criminal que, al tener su atención al 100%, no tardó en despegar.

Entonces pasaron las cosas. Terminó haciéndose enemigo de Flash. Conoció al resto de las Leyendas, y finalmente... Terminó desarrollando fuertes sentimientos por ella.

Sara Lance era, por mucho, la mujer más increíble que hubiese conocido nunca. Obviando a su hermana, por supuesto, ella era su orgullo personal, pero eso era un caso aparte.

Sara era, en resumen, la mujer perfecta a sus ojos.

Salvo quizá por el hecho de que a su mujer perfecta, le gustaban también otras mujeres. Y que mujeres...

Tenía un gusto incluso similar al suyo, y eso fue lo que despertaba su interés en primer lugar. La forma en que abordaba a sus presas... Tan sexy. Al menos, eso es lo que pensaba frecuentemente, hasta que la vio en la dichosa fiesta.

Desde la barra, Lenny observaba con frialdad a su novia, quien charlaba animadamente con Snow. Y no, oh no, él no tenía ni un pelo de estúpido.

Sara le estaba coqueteando, justo frente a sus narices.

La conocía demasiado bien. Pasó meses, o más, observándola hacer justo eso. Se sabía sus tácticas, sus modos. Si Snart quisiera, está seguro de que podría imitarla. Conocía, además, las formas en que Snow actuaba.

  
Esa chica no podía consigo misma. Era ese tipo de chica que, ante un coqueteo, termina coqueteando de vuelta sin siquiera notarlo.

¡Caitlin ni siquiera era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo! Y peor aún, para Snart, Sara era plenamente consciente de esto, y lo estaba usando en su contra.

Así que Leonard se queda ahí, mirándolas como si sus ojos fueran su arma, esperando que con solo ellos pudiese congelarlas a ambas.

Si la situación entre él y Sara fuese otra, quizá hubiese sido él quien se acercara a coquetear con la pelirroja tan descaradamente. Lo entendía, realmente lo hacía.

Caitlin lucía sencillamente preciosa esa noche.

¿Pero Sara realmente necesitaba ir a decírselo?

La risa de alguien a su lado le hace voltear a ver, no sin mala cara, a su acompañante. Barry está ahí, sonriendo ampliamente mientras la burla está escrita en sus ojos. Snart le mira con odio.

—    Oh Lenny, Lenny... Quién diría que tú y Sara terminarían juntos...

No responde. ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué era mentira? Mira a otro lado, molesto, y siente una mirada fija en su nuca. Observa de reojo, y nota a Oliver Queen mirándolo con esa misma sensación que experimentase minutos antes. Alza una ceja. Regresa su atención a Barry, que continúa divertido, y le borra la sonrisa al decir:

—    Así que tú y Green Arrow...

El castaño boquea cual pez fuera del agua, y Leonard toma una nueva copa, le ofrece una al menor mientras este continúa callado. El menor niega, hasta que finalmente suspira.

—    Ganaste esta vez—murmura, con la copa en mano, alejándose del criminal enfurruñado.

El humor regresa al otro, y mientras sonríe victorioso siente unos brazos rodearle. La barbilla de la rubia descansa en su hombro, y le mira de reojo, aun sintiéndose ligeramente celoso.

  
—    Tengo una misión para ti—murmura, tomando la copa del hombre.

Leonard no se opone, y le mira cuando le suelta para pararse delante de él. Sara tiene una expresión pícara que le resulta demasiado...

—    ¿Qué clase de tarea planea encomendar, Capitana?—pregunta lentamente y ella esboza una sonrisa perversa, mientras mira por sobre el hombro de Lenny, quien mira igualmente, encontrándose con Snow.

Está por sentir la sangre hervir, cuando Sara ríe.

—    Oh, Lenny... ¿estás celoso?

—    ¿Debería?

La mirada que le dedica la rubia no le ayuda en nada. Vuelve a mirar a la otra, y Leonard quiere maldecir, entonces Sara se acerca hasta su oído, y murmura.

—    Sé que sonará increíble... Pero nunca he tenido ningún trío... Pensé que, quizá... Ya que a ambos nos resulta linda...

El criminal la mira con sorpresa unos segundos, y la rubia tiene esa sonrisa enigmática que te provoca seguirla sin importante el camino, cual cuanto de sirena.

—    ¿El plan es emborracharla?—murmura, confundido.

—    Para ser una mente criminal, te falta algo de ingenio...

Mira de nuevo a Snow, platicando con Cisco.

Sus ojos regresan a Sara, que está terminando con el poco contenido de la copa. Le observa dejar de lado la copa, y luego acercarse hasta rodear su cuello con sus brazos, no se opone en ningún momento.

—    Me he encargado personalmente de la misión de reconocimiento, y quizá le halla insinuado una cosa o dos... Sobre ti... O sobre mi...—dice, y en sus ojos brilla la picardía.

—    ¿Así que...?

—    Cait está dispuesta a... acompañarnos esta Navidad, cariño... Siempre y cuando le hagas uno que otro comentario coqueto sobre su aspecto...

—    ¿Debería sorprenderme de que incluso ella tenga algo de vanidad?

Ella suelta una risa, mientras él sonríe igualmente.

—    Entonces, ¿lo harás?

—    Si Snow está tan dispuesta como dices... No soy quién para negarme.

Se alejan de la barra entonces, y en poco tiempo, ambos se han acercado hasta la pelirroja, que les mira entre avergonzada y emocionada, mordiéndose el labio cada cierto tiempo, sonrojándose cada que alguno de los dos dice algo sobre lo sensual que luce en aquel vestido...

Kent tiene el rostro más rojo que un tomate, y cuando nota la mano de su prometido en la frente no puede más que avergonzarse más. Eso último que ha escuchado...

—    Debes de dejar de escuchar conversaciones ajenas—murmura Bruce

El otro continúa preguntándose cómo mantiene esa expresión indiferente luego de oír semejantes cosas.  
   
.

.

.

   
En cuanto salen del salón Ray le está mirando con esa expresión que al otro llega a fastidiar... Y no necesariamente por ser que le moleste él... Sino porque llega a ser molesto pensar en lo bien que se ve.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?—cuestiona con cierta rudeza.

Sabe perfectamente de qué va todo eso. Pero debe oírlo. De lo contrario, en su estúpido corazón, continuará esperando, aunque fuese mínimamente, algo más.

— Rory, sabes de qué quiero hablar—responde Palmer, y por su voz se nota que aquello es igual de difícil.

— Peinadito, solo olvídalo... —dice, luego de unos segundos en silencio—No fue tu culpa... Fue una estupidez mía, total...

Ray le mira con sorpresa entonces, y se nota ofendido.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Claro que no fue una estupidez—le corta el otro, verdaderamente enojado.

Mick solo le mira en silencio.

— ¿Realmente estarías evitándome si hubiese sido una simple estupidez?—continúa, exaltado— Mick... Me besaste. Tú me besaste... ¡Y te correspondí!

— No puedes llamar a eso realmente corresponder un beso...—contesta Rory

Ray le mira con enfado.

— Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabes?

— Lo he oído.

El moreno suspira audiblemente. Y pasa una mano por su cabello, intentando ordenar sus ideas. Él realmente quería tener una conversación seria, y el otro sencillamente no está ayudándolo a lograrlo.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuántos días pasé pensando en ello?—murmura Ray, luego de un rato, Mick no responde— Al principio pensé que simplemente me estabas jodiendo. Digo, tu personalidad es realmente impresionante cuando se trata de hacer o no hacer cosas, así que tomó rato darme cuenta de que probablemente... Realmente querías hacerlo desde antes. Besarme... Y eso...

  
— ¿No tienes el ego demasiado inflado, Palmer?—gruñó el otro en respuesta— ¿Por qué demonios querría hacerlo? Ni siquiera eres mi tipo...

— Eso me llevó a otra cuestión—continuó el moreno, Rory rodó los ojos— Es así... Ni tú ni yo somos eso... Nuestro tipo—murmuró, y su voz sonó demasiado rara para Mick—

Por eso hablé con Sara sobre ello...

El pirómano suspiró. ¿Realmente debería enojarse? ¿Incluso sorprenderse? Palmer no era del tipo de persona a la cual acudías para guardar un secreto. Sencillamente no le decías nada, punto. Se recarga sobre la pared más próxima, mientras le deja seguir.

Debe rendirse, debería hacerlo.

Cuando le besó aquel día.

— Es curioso... Sabes...

Lo hizo sin pensarlo.

— Al principio pensé que me sentía raro porque eres mi amigo... Pero luego...

Ray ni siquiera le está mirando. Se ha puesto a jugar con los botones del saco mientras sus cejas se juntan, ese gesto particular que hace cuando está demasiado confundido, o incluso batallando consigo mismo para dar voz a sus pensamientos.

— Simplemente olvídalo—aconseja Rory, harto, entonces Ray le mira, y puede notar algo en sus ojos... ¿Es eso lástima?

— No puedo—confiesa él, y Mick no puede evitar sentirse mal al verlo.

Luce tan infeliz.

— Lo he intentado... Juro que lo he hecho pero... Mick... Si tú no me hubieras besado, quizá yo lo habría hecho—confiesa, mientras se acerca al mayor— Y suena más estúpido en voz alta de lo que sonaba en mi cabeza pero...

No ha alcanzado a decir nada más cuando siente los labios del otro sobre los suyos. Abre los ojos como platos cuando Mick se aleja un poco, sin soltar su rostro (que sostiene con ambas manos), mientras le observa detenidamente.

La forma en que Palmer sonríe es única.

— ¿Entonces tenía razón? ¿Realmente querías besarme?

— Cállate, Peinadito.

Rory no puede permanecer demasiado molesto, no cuando Ray ha cortado la distancia de nuevo, besándolo. Siente cómo los labios del moreno se curvean entre el beso, y él sonríe igualmente mientras sus labios siguen devorando los ajenos.  
.

.

.  
   
Cuando Thea organizó el evento no había pensado demasiado al respecto cuando le tomó la palabra a Barry, sobre invitar a la familia Wayne. Recordaba vagamente cómo el castaño le aconsejó hablar directamente a la mansión, o asistir personalmente a invitarlos.

Queen consideró eso innecesario, dado que conocía a Grayson, y sabía que solo con comentarle sería más que suficiente, pero aun así lo hizo. Su cuñado era demasiado adorable como para no hacerle caso, y, en realidad, Thea deseaba conocer personalmente la mansión.

Entonces se presentó un día cualquiera en la puerta de la casa, luego de tomar el tren correspondiente, siendo recibida por el leal mayordomo de la familia. Alfred quien le guio hasta la sala de estar y, una vez ahí, esperó pacientemente la llegada de su amigo.

  
— Thea—saludó cordial Grayson al verla, mientras bajaba las escaleras bajo la mirada atenta de la castaña.

— Richard—respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Hablaron como viejos amigos y, mientras platicaban amenamente sobre los días pasados sentados en los sillones de la sala, escucharon un sonido similar a un suave ronroneo.

Dick reconoció de inmediato el sonido del auto del mayor, e invitó a Thea a recibir al actual dueño del Daily Planet a unos pasos de la entrada.

Bruce Wayne reconoció de inmediato a la hermana menor de Oliver Queen, y, aprovechando la inusual reunión entre sus hijos, presentó formalmente a los dos menores. Ese día Thea finalmente pudo ponerle rostro a ambos nombres; Tim Drake y Damián Wayne, con quienes congenio bien desde el primer momento. Con el primero debido al interés que tenía por sobre los sucesos en el pozo y el segundo por compartir la experiencia de entrenar junto con la Liga de los Asesinos.

  
Queen abandonó la mansión ya entrada la noche, siendo escoltada por Tim.

  
— ¿Las noches siempre son así de movidas?—cuestionó con sincera curiosidad ella, luego de oír como los dos mayores salían de la casa directo a patrullar, y como el menor no dejaba pasar la oportunidad para ir tras ellos, incluso cuando negaban.

Tim le miró intensamente, como analizándola.

  
— Nada fuera de lo usual... —responde, con simpleza, mientras disimula una sonrisa.

  
Le agradaba Thea, era lo más cercano que tenía a una nueva amistad. Lo mejor era que ella parecía entender tan perfectamente al menor de la familia, aquel que se había vuelto indiscutiblemente el protegido de todos en su hogar.

  
— Escuché que dejaste el equipo—comenta él, luego de unos minutos en silencio, sin dejar de observar la carretera por donde avanzan, con las manos fijas al volante.  
Nota su incomodidad al instante.

  
— Me cuesta entender un poco... —admite, honesto— Luego de pasar tanto tiempo viviendo del modo en que lo hacemos, ¿es realmente posible dejarlo?

  
— Cuando encuentras el motivo correcto, incluso si es tan difícil... Puedes hacerlo—dice ella, con seriedad.

  
El sonido del motor es lo único que queda entre ellos, y pronto la oye suspirar mientras acerca su mano a la radio, la prende y la deja en la primera estación que encuentra, baja el volumen casi al mínimo.

  
— No tiene sentido mentirle a los mejores detectives del mundo

  
Tim sonríe.

  
— Lo extraño, no puedes imaginar cuánto. Es un estilo de vida que se volvió mi vida luego de, morir... Intenté retomar mi vida anterior, pero era demasiado para mí... Lo único que me mantuvo cuerda en ese entonces, además de Oliver y mi horrible sed de venganza...

  
— ¿Arsenal?—Thea lo mira suspicaz— Tengo horribles hábitos heredados, lo sé... Pero padre nos ha educado para investigar, para saberlo todo de todos...

  
— Entonces sabes lo que pasó—acusa, ligeramente irritada

  
— No pude entenderlo—admite él, y la mira de reojo apenas.

  
Ella voltea a otro lado entonces, mirando el cristal a su costado. Busca las palabras adecuadas para explicarlo. ¿Cómo darle forma a aquellas ideas? Nunca antes había hablado sobre ello con nadie... Salvo quizá... Laurel. Él simplemente la dejó ser, sin insistir más al respecto.

  
Llegaron a la estación algunos minutos después, y mientras compraba el boleto de regreso a Starling, la castaña finalmente le miró directo a la cara, mostrándose tan segura que Drake se sintió intimidado de pronto.

  
— No me queda nada más que sentir como Speedy, para bien o para mal... Cuando experimentas un sentimiento tan fuerte, sea amor u odio, si no encuentras algo mayor que eso... La sensación de vacío que provoca...

  
Tim la observa mientras aparta la mirada, al tiempo en que muerde su labio.

  
— Es imposible vivir con ello—acepta él, finalmente comprendiendo, ella le mira entonces, y sonríe apenas, asintiendo— Creo que puedo entenderlo

  
— ¿Has terminado entonces con el interrogatorio?—responde ella burlona, él alza una ceja.

— Una pregunta más

— Bien.

— ¿Lo extrañas? A Roy, quiero decir...

Thea abre los ojos con sorpresa por unos segundos, mientras escucha vagamente que es hora de abordar. Tim continúa esperando una respuesta frente a ella. Finalmente niega para sí, para luego pasar una mano por su cabello, luego de mirar a lo alto.

— Cada maldito día—acepta, y Drake asiente, mirando el reloj

— Es hora de que regrese a casa, Señorita Queen—comenta, y ella sonríe

— Es usted todo un caballero, Joven Drake.  
 

.

.

.

Pasan de la 2 de la mañana cuando Tim se acerca a la castaña durante la fiesta. Ha estado esperando alejado algunos metros de ella a que termine de platicar con uno que otro invitado hasta que, casi a las 3 de la mañana, finalmente el momento surge.

  
— ¡Thea! —le llama, alzando la voz por encima de la música, la nombrada le mira entonces y le sonríe al tiempo que se acerca

— Tim—saluda, alegre.

— Necesito que me acompañes... Serán solo unos minutos—aclara, ante el gesto de preocupación de la otra.

Caitlin ha desaparecido un rato antes, y Oliver se escabulló junto con Barry justo frente a sus ojos, aprovechándose de la habilidad del veloz para huir de su regaño.

— Solo unos minutos—acepta ella, siguiéndolo fuera del salón.

Los reporteros se han rendido al cabo de un rato, y solo conocidos se encuentran entonces reunidos, celebrando. Disfrutando una de las mejores navidades de sus vidas... Todos, menos Thea.

Camina junto al detective y él le hace señas para que aguarde en su lugar un momento mientras saca el teléfono, rueda los ojos. Él tiene una sonrisa amplia mientras coloca el teléfono a la altura del oído de la mayor.

— Me tomó un tiempo, realmente... No voy a decir que fue mi caso más complicado, porque sería ciertamente un engaño pero... Es lo mejor que pude hacer.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?—murmuró ella, cuando él le hizo tomar el teléfono con sus propias manos, mientras el sonido de espera continuaba sonando rítmico.

— Los muertos no asisten a fiestas de navidad—es lo único que alcanza a entender cuando escucha como atienden al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Hola?

Su corazón se detiene un momento, y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

— Roy—gime ella, al borde del llanto.

— Feliz Navidad—murmura Tim, alejándose de la castaña, dándole su espacio, mientras una sonrisa triste se forma en su rostro al regresar al salón.

¿Es eso enamorarse? Es un sentimiento tan extraño. Un sentimiento que te provoca hacer lo imposible por que esa persona sonría... Incluso cuando será por y para alguien más.  
Pero lo vale.  
   
.  
.  
.   
   
Observan el cielo sobre ellos. Hermoso. Imponente. Lleno de estrellas. Lleno de oportunidades... Como si pudieses ver el futuro mismo. Oliver está tomando su mano con tal delicadeza que Barry piensa que ni siquiera nota que lo hace.

  
— ¿Sabes? Tu hermana va a estar severamente molesta para cuando regresemos—murmura bajo, no queriendo perturbar la burbuja que se ha formado alrededor del otro.

Estando ahí, en lo alto del edificio que se escondía entre los árboles del bosque que ha servido como punto de reunión para el evento, se siente tan feliz, completo. Siente que, finalmente, toda su vida comienza a cobrar sentido.

Que, de algún modo, si su vida hubiese sido la que fue solo para llegar ahí... Estaba bien.

— Creo que enfadarse es lo último que hará, al menos... No por lo que piensas—responde Oliver, luego de un rato en que solo el silencio les hace compañía

No ha sido incómodo, sino todo lo contrario.

Allen le mira confundido en cuanto ha girado para mirarlo. Ese azul brillante, que intimidaría a cualquiera, salvo a él. Oliver está sonriendo tan espectacularmente que siente que el cielo nocturno es... nada, a comparación.

— ¿Ollie?

— Desde el primer momento que viste algo en mí, yo ya sabía lo espectacular que eras... —empieza, y sus manos se acomodan a cada lado de su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas como solo él puede—Así que, ¿confiarás en mí?—cuestiona en un murmullo bajo, estando a nada de besarlo.

— Siempre—responde, sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

Oliver sonríe complacido, y cubre sus ojos al tiempo que deposita un beso en sus labios. Siente a Barry sonreír bajo estos y sonríe igual por inercia. La felicidad de ese chico, es la suya propia.

— No hagas trampa—advierte, alejándose de su boca.

Con total cuidado, como temiendo que cualquier cosa pudiese herirlo, Queen guía sus pasos. Advierte sobre un pequeño escalón, y cuando para cuando Barry comienza a desesperarse, demasiado ansioso, escucha al mayor reír, calmándolo de inmediato.

Es la clase de poder que tiene el uno sobre el otro.

— No abras los ojos aún, por favor...

El castaño asiente mudo, y nota como las manos del otro viajan de su rostro hasta tomar sus manos. Se muerde el labio, nervioso. Su corazón late tan rápido que siente que en cualquier momento saldrá de su pecho.

— Todo contigo, hasta este momento, ha sido una carrera... Es una lucha constante entre todo o nada. Es correr hasta que el aire no llega a tus pulmones, es besar hasta que nos falte el aliento... Sé que es demasiado pronto pero...

— Oh Dios, no estás haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo—susurra el menor

— Tú mismo dijiste que solo hasta ver lo feliz que éramos pudiste entenderlo, pero Barr, yo no necesito siquiera verlo, con solo oírlo, de ti... Lo creo. Lo sé, y puedo sentirlo. No necesito más tiempo contigo para tener la certeza...

— Oh, demonios, claro que lo estás haciendo—murmura, temblando.

— Bartholomew Henry Allen

El castaño se queda quieto al oírlo, y puede notar que el otro se ha hincado justo delante, sin soltar en ningún momento sus manos. Está temblando, está tan nervioso... Ansioso.

— Eres el hombre de mi vida.

— Ollie...

— Así que...

Siente un gentil apretón en sus manos, y abre los ojos lentamente, encontrándose con la imagen más bella que nunca se imaginó. Contiene el aliento mientras Oliver sonríe.

— ¿Te casarías conmigo?  
   
 


	25. EXTRA 4

  
  
Se ha arrepetido tan pronto como ha puesto un pie en ese lugar. Se queda quieto en su sitio en cuanto el aire entra a sus pulmones y Oliver, a su lado, debe tomarlo del brazo para obligarlo a avanzar.

  
—Oh, vamos. Ollie. No es necesario...—comienza el velocista, oponiéndose.

El rubio le mira con el ceño fruncido

—Estás muy lejos del retorno, Bart.

El castaño da un respingo. Odia que le llamen así... Especialmente él.

—Estamos a tiempo de dar marcha atrás. Ollie. No. Oliver. Por favor... En serio lo suplico. ¡Oliver!

El mencionado ha tenido que hacer uso de la fuerza, levantándolo del suelo hasta colocarlo sobre su hombro. Niega para sí mismo y retoma sus pasos en dirección a la imponente estructura que va creciendo a cada paso.

—Me hiciste hablar llamarles. Me hiciste venir a hablarlo con él personalmente... Envejecí 10 años en una sola noche para conseguir lo que querías,¿y ahora pretendes que crea que no era en serio?

—¡Todos bromeamos en algún momento!—se queja el menor, y deja de moverse cual gusano a los pocos segundos.

Si Oliver no quiere bajarlo, ni sus poderes podrán librarlo de él.

—Sé que no tienes tanto sentido del humor, bebé.

—No es momento para cariños, Queen. Eres un...

—Era un insulto. Bebé llorón.

La escena ha sido casi cómica. Oliver dejando caer a Barry sin delicadeza alguna, y este cayendo de pie cual felino mientras le gruñe.

—¡Tu realmente...!

—Joven Queen. Joven Allen...—una cálida voz le interrumpe, ¿en qué momento llegaron hasta la puerta?— Los señores los están esperando.

Allen ahoga un grito mientras su prometido asiente. Alfred les ha guiado dentro de la mansión mientras el rubio toma la mano del menor para llevarlo dentro.

No puede permitir que escape al último momento. No. Sencillamente, eso no puede pasar.

—Adelante—invita amablemente el mayordomo, abriendo la puerta.

La pareja pronto se interna a la amplia habitación y escuchan la pierta cerrarse tras ellos luego de oír como el fiel sirviente de la familia Wayne informa que preparará aperitivos.

Ningún sonido se escucha entonces, y, con una rápida mirada, los recién llegados notan de inmediaro dos pares de ojos sobre ellos.

El castaño parece hundirse en su sitio, mientras Oliver avanza hasta tomar las manos de los otros dos.

—Bruce, Clark—saluda educadamente el rubio, y pronto Barry le imita en voz muchísimo más baja.

  
—Le dije que no hacía falta. Oh mi Dios. Estoy actuando como un estúpido delante del matrimonio de américa. ¿Qué se supone que he hecho con mi vida? ¡Dios mío soy demasiado joven para casarme! No. Tengo casi 30 años, ¿no es la edad perfecta? Mamá. Ojalá me hubieras advertido lo estúpido que se vuelve uno cuando está enamorado. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió pedirle eso? Soy un tonto. Claro que Bruce Wayne no iría a cualquier boda. ¡Es una maldita celebridad! Creo que tendría más sentido si solo vendía la nota al Daily Planet. Oliver Queen se casa con el nerd del año. Eso seguro vende, quién sabe, quizá hasta recuperemos lo que se invierta. Aunque solo el registro tampoco está mal, pero ¿es realmente adecuado? Maldita sea, yo y mi bocota. .

El castaño recuerda demasiado tarde que uno de los tres hombres tiene súper oído, y los otros dos simplemente se han entrenado para oír incluso sus latidos.

—¡Solo no me miren!—exclama exasperado, sonrojándose al máximo.

A Kent le cuesta mucho no dedicarle una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Es un muchacho sencillamente adorable. Oliver pasa por la misma situación. Bruce, por su parte, solo les mira de tanto en tanto. Pone una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo y le ordena decir algo.

—Sinceramente, me sorprendió bastante haber recibido una llamada por parte de Oliver—comienza el reportero, sereno— no planeaba negarme, en realidad, pero sabes que mantener una doble identidad deja poco o nada de tiempo libre. Bruce y yo estábamos haciendo tiempo, organizándonos para esto, pero Oliver ha insistido tanto que no pude evitar sentirme culpable por hacerlos esperar tanto.

Wayne solamente asiente de tanto en tanto, sin decir palabra. Poco a poco, y gracias a las palabras del héroe de Metrópolis, el castaño parece cada vez más relajado. Mira finalmente a los ojos al moreno y su expresión se ilumina al ver la mirada de Kent.

—No me perdonaría si por no hablar claro atrasaramos su unión. Eso definitivamente no será un problema, ayudaremos en todo lo necesario. Ustedes mismos fueron de ayuda en el momento preciso, es justo devolver el favor...

Al castaño le brillan los ojos. Mira a Bruce, que sonríe con discreción, y luego al hombre de acero, que sonríe más alegre.

—Bruce y yo estaremos gustosos de ser sus padrinos de boda, Barry.

El castaño sonríe emocionado, y agradece incontables veces. Finalmente, luego de unos minutos, Bruce dice tranquilamente:

—Encontraste un buen hombre, Allen... Oliver no dejó de presionar hasta que nos convenció.

—Te convenció—corrigió su esposo, divertido.

Wayne movió la mano, restándole importancia a aquel detalle.

Si Allen hubiese sido quien le preguntara, habría aceptado inmediatamente. Pero con Queen... Simplemente tenía curiosidad por saber hasta dónde podía llegar por cumplir los deseos del castaño.

Miró divertido como este se lanzaba a los brazos del rubio, y luego sonrió cuando sintió un brazo rodeándolo.

—Solo lo querías hacer sufrir—musitó Kal-El en su perfecto kriptoniano.

Bruce rodó los ojos, sin negarlo.

—Necesitaba asegurarme de que sea el mejor partido para él—respondió en la misma lengua.

La joven pareja se despidió pronto, y abandonaron la mansión con ánimos renovados. Bruce advirtió que no permitiría que ninguno de los tres hombres que lo acompañaban en la habitación luciera mal en el día más importante de las vidas de la joven pareja y, además, prometió llamar (o hacer que Alfred llamara) para avisarles sobre la hora y fecha en que organizarían sus reuniones.

—Y traigan a las señoritas también...—dijo, y Oliver le miró extrañado.

—No faltarán—prometió Barry.

Más tarde Oliver se enteraría que no tenían solo dos padrinos, sino, además, dos hermosas madrinas.

—Creo que ni siquiera hará falta preguntarle—menciona el rubio, y el menor ríe

—Pareciera que no conoces a tu hermana, Oliver...

Se carcajeó un rato más ante la mirada de su novio, y dejó un beso en la comisura de sus labios mientras le miraba a los ojos con cariño infinito.

—Te amo.

Oliver sonrió.

—Te amo también...

Faltaban muchas cosas aún, pero al menos una cosa podía irse tachando de la lista.

Solo había una cosa que Oliver no podía dejar de repetirse una y otra vez, especialmente cuando miraba a su chico dormir a su lado en la cama.

Contar con el visto bueno de Joe West.  
 


	26. EXTRA 5

  
_Título alternativo:_  
_De cuando Joe West se enteró del compromiso de su hijo mayor._  
   
.  
.  
.  
   
Cuando Barry le comentó a su padre que planeaba vivir solo Joe no pudo oponerse. Estaba demasiado orgulloso de él para ese entonces. Allen había crecido para convertirse en un hombre fuerte e independiente, de valores claros y personalidad radiante. Era todo lo que siempre deseó, y, lo mejor de ello, es que Barry era feliz siéndolo. Esa noche lluviosa el patriarca del hogar no pudo más que desearle suerte, y esperar a que, si llegaba a ser necesario, Barr recordara que, indudablemente, esa casa seguía siendo también su hogar.

  
Había pasado casi un año desde eso.

Iris se había mudado igualmente. Era una mujer segura de sí misma. Y siempre buscaba su independencia. Tal como con Barry, Joe no armó ningún escándalo cuando esta abandonó la casa, ni tampoco se alarmó cuando ella le confesó que no era la vida que estaba esperando.

Contrario a Barry, Iris regresó a casa al cabo de una temporada.

"Es bueno saber que puedo mantenerme por mi cuenta, pero... me siento sola ahí"

Joe comprendía perfectamente la sensación.

Luego de que ambos muchachos dejaran la casa se había sentido terriblemente nostálgico. Wally se había mudado con él luego de algún tiempo, pero, luego de que regresara a la universidad, pasaba muy pocas horas en casa.

Quizá fuera la edad, pero Joe West resentía demasiado la ausencia de sus pequeños.

Cuando su única hija regresó se alegró tanto que inclusive les invitó a cenar esa misma noche. Solo dos de sus pequeños se presentaron ese día. Y, Joe mentiría si dijera que eso no le afectó.

—Tranquilo, papá... Él debe estar bien...—había mencionado Wally, cuando notó la mirada perdida del mayor mientras servía la cena.

Su padre negó un poco, y sonrió apenas.

—Tienes razón... Debe estarlo.

Iris le sonrió ampliamente, con mirada triste.

No le gustaba ver sufrir al hombre que la amaba más en el mundo.

—Conociéndolo como lo conozco... No dudo que regresará a casa también... Somos demasiado dependientes...

Joe desearía que esas palabras no le hubiesen hecho sentir tan bien.

—Tienes razón... Pero, si realmente no soportara estar solo, ya debería haber regresado, ¿no es así?

Iris fulminó al menor con la mirada, y miró a su padre, lucía demasiado triste para su gusto.

—Dudo que lo haga tan fácil... Barry nunca ha soportado la idea de decepcionarte.

Con aquello dicho, el mayor tomó una decisión firme. Intercambiaría una palabra o dos con el mayor de sus muchachos. Con el ánimo regresando a su cuerpo sonrió sinceramente y agradeció las palabras de ambos.

—Hablaré con él... No vaya a ser que esté pensando en que no le daría la oportunidad de regresar de nuevo—dijo, riendo.

Podría entenderlo si era de ese modo.

—Pero basta de ello... Esto es una celebración... Quizá falta uno, pero, el resto de la familia reunida... ¡Es un gusto tenerlos de regreso!

Los hermanos sonrieron entonces, y no se tocó el tema de nuevo durante lo que quedaba de la cena. Joe disfrutó enormemente de la reunión con sus hijos, y los tres acordaron que, al menos una vez a la semana, aquella reunión debía repetirse.

La semana siguiente pasó demasiado rápido para el mayor.

No había encontrado el momento adecuado para hablar con el castaño sobre lo que quería. Estuvieron demasiado ocupados con robos y metahumanos, y combinaciones demasiado familiares de estos.

Navidad pasó. El año nuevo pasó.

El tiempo pareció correr a una velocidad mayor que el propio castaño, y cada día que pasaba se notaba cada vez más ansioso. Finalmente, un día 07 de febrero logró interceptarlo durante sus horas laborales. Barry lo abrazó en cuanto cruzaron palabra.

—¡Siento que han pasado años! —mencionó emocionado el menor

Joe le miró con la ceja alzada y un claro signo de inconformidad.

—De eso quería hablarte precisamente, jovencito.

Y el chico se sintió automáticamente en problemas.

Comenzó a tartamudear cosas que el moreno no logró entender. Hablaba demasiado rápido y, sinceramente, no estaba de humor para oír excusas.

"Starling. Él... Viaje... Flashpoint... Lo siento. Fue todo tan inesperado"

Quizá si hubiera puesto atención a eso, los recientes eventos no le habrían tomado tan de sorpresa.

—Sh. No. No tienes excusa para esto..

—No es relevante. Entiendo—musita, quedándose serio.

—No te crie para que evadas a tus mayores, Bartholomew.

El menor se quedó callado de pronto, mirándolo con ojos abiertos como platos. Joe le sonrió tranquilizador entonces, y volvió a abrazarlo.

—Hijo... He estado hablando con tus hermanos... Y quiero que sepas que las puertas de mi casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti.

Allen tembló ligeramente.

—Oh Joe...

—Puedes volver a casa cuando quieras... Los chicos y yo hemos acordado cenar juntos un día a la semana, podrías ir y quedarte si quieres.

El menor asintió, mientras respira con cierto moqueo.

Demonios. Nunca hubiera imaginado que sería así.

Él estaba preparándose aún para esa charla.

—No pensé que lo tomarías tan bien—admite el castaño, alejándose de los brazos del mayor, este sonríe.

—Hey, nunca podrías decepcionarme... Hagas lo que hagas, eres mi hijo, y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti.

Barry sonrió tan genuinamente encantado que Joe se sintió increíblemente feliz de pronto.

—Pasaré por allá mañana mismo, si está bien para ti.

West le miró algo extrañado.

—¿No es demasiado pronto? Tienes muchas cosas que empacar aún... Pero, teniendo tu velocidad, bueno, no sería demasiado extraordinario que te aparecieras de regreso hoy mismo...

  
Allen le miró ahora sin comprender.

—Joe... ¿Exactamente de qué estamos hablando?

El mayor le miró con un claro gesto de obviedad.

—De que puedes volver a vivir a casa de inmediato, Barr—respondió con simpleza

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Joe... No sé de dónde has sacado eso, pero... No estaba planeando volver a vivir contigo...

Tan pronto como esas palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió de haberlo dicho. La tristeza en los ojos del mayor se hizo demasiado obvia. Frunció los labios un segundo y luego dijo:

—Pero iré a cenar mañana... Si sigues de acuerdo con eso.

—¿Eres realmente feliz ahora? —preguntó Joe, sin poder evitarlo.

Le resultaba extraño.

Desde que había llegado a casa siempre pensó en cuál difícil sería para el castaño adaptarse a una vida adulta. Era tan apegado a él, incluso a Iris... ¿Cuándo había crecido tanto? ¿Dónde había quedado ese niño que no podía dormir sin que le dijera buenas noches? ¿Qué había pasado con su pequeño Barry, que temía incluso dormir solo?

El menor se encogió de hombros, nervioso.

—Lo soy, Joe... No debes preocuparte por mí, lo juro.

Aunque intentó que eso lo consolara, esto pareció generar lo contrario. El detective torció los labios apenas, y asintió. Barry no supo que decir para remediar ese gesto.

—Entiendo... Solo... No vuelvas a faltar a la cena familiar, ¿de acuerdo?

Barry asintió.

—Eres un hombre ahora, está bien... Pero, ¿podrías no dejar tan abandonado a tu viejo?

El menor sonrió ligeramente, y Joe lo hizo como reflejo ante esto.

—Discúlpame... No volverá a pasar... No es necesario que prepares nada... Yo llevaré la cena—prometió, seguro.

—Barr, no podemos comer solamente pizzas cada vez que llegas.

Fingió ofenderse.

—¿Quién ha dicho que llevaré pizzas? Estás dudando seriamente de mis habilidades culinarias...

—No tienes habilidad para eso, acéptalo.

Ambos rieron a carcajadas, y continuaron hablando un poco más. Joe solamente aceptó la oferta del menor cuanto este prometió llevar algo delicioso en caso de que su intento de cena fallara. El mayor casi podía imaginarse devorando una hamburguesa la noche siguiente.

No fue así.

La familia West se reunió unos minutos antes de la hora acordada, y, unos segundos antes de las 9pm, Barry Allen tocó el timbre. Joe fue quien lo recibió en la puerta, y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras le hacía pasar. Iris y Wally lo saludaron después, y fue la morena quien alzó una ceja cuando vio el refractario en manos del castaño.

—Realmente intentaste prepararnos algo. Wow... Me siento honrada. Y asustada... Quizá principalmente asustada. ¿Deberé sacar una cita desde ahora con el médico? —se burló ella, divertida.

Tanto padre como hijo aguantaron la risa.

—Muy graciosa, Iris... ¡Pero no va a ser necesario! Esta es una receta especial...—respondió Barry, colocando la bandeja perfectamente cubierta en la mesa con cuidado— Sigue caliente, no tiene mucho que salió del horno...

Los otros asintieron, y pronto se acomodaron en la mesa mientras el castaño servía con tanto esmero que parecía que siguiera una especie de guion. Cuando los West estuvieron ya acomodados Barry procedió a desenvolver la cena.

—Oh por Dios...—exclamó Iris sorprendida

—Demonios. —musitó Wally, incrédulo

—Barr, sabes que no te voy a juzgar solo... ¿Realmente es casero?

—Todo es casero—afirmó orgulloso el castaño, mientras comenzaba a repartir cada porción.

Los halagos sobre el sabor no faltaron, y el pecho del castaño se infló a cada uno de estos. Charlaron como no hacían en mucho tiempo y brindaron con una copa o dos de vino. Cuando terminaron Barry se ofreció a lavar los platos, pero el mayor prefirió que los dejaran para el día siguiente. Cada uno se encamino a sus respectivas habitaciones.  
Mientras subían, Barry miró los pequeños cambios. Algunas fotos nuevas por aquí y por allá. Y se sintió algo culpable por no salir en las más recientes. Joe abrió la puerta frente a ellos, su antigua habitación.

—Todo está tal cual lo dejaste—afirma, y Barr sonríe.

—Gracias, Joe...

—Hasta mañana, Barr.

—Hasta mañana.

Cuando el sol alumbra a través de la ventana del padre de la familia este se levanta con pereza de la cama. Se da un baño mientras su cuerpo poco a poco va reponiéndose. Cuando sale de su habitación el inconfundible olor a huevos revueltos llega a sus fosas nasales. Baja con cuidado y se encamina a la cocina extrañado.

—Creí que habías dicho que no cocinarías aquí de nuevo.... ¿Barry?

La expresión de sorpresa en Joe no puede ser descrita. Él estaba completamente seguro de que era Iris quien había decidido sorprenderlos preparando el desayuno. Era la única que madrugaba de los cuatro. ¿Cómo era posible que el más perezoso de ellos hubiese despertado antes que todos?

—Buenos días, Joe... ¿Iris está huyendo de la cocina de nuevo? Creo que comienzo a entenderlo... Ver los platos acumulándose provoca pesadillas—afirma— Por favor, siéntate... El desayuno casi está listo.

El moreno no responde, simplemente sigue sus instrucciones. Se acomoda en su lugar, y lo observa hacer y deshacer en la cocina con una facilidad que no le conocía. El castaño está lavando los platos de la noche anterior, y cuando termina, puede notar que seca sus manos para luego tomar algo que había quedado olvidado en la repisa.

¿Qué demonios?

—Papá, no tenías que haberte mol... ¿Barry?

En un gesto que claramente ha heredado de su padre, Iris mira al castaño sin creer lo que tiene en frente. Wally se les une minutos más tarde, y solo sonríe complacido en cuanto nota que alguien finalmente se ha decidido a hacer el desayuno.

Los cuatro desayunan en silencio, los menores demasiado sorprendidos por el gesto del invitado y el mayor todavía dándole vueltas a lo que sus ojos han observado.

Tanto Iris como Wally deben salir minutos más tarde. Uno por estar llegando tarde a clase, y la otra por una llamada de su jefe. Se despiden dejando el plato a medio comer y corren hasta la puerta mientras se disculpan.

En cuanto la puerta se cierra Barr puede notar con mayor intensidad la mirada fija de Joe West sobre su persona.

—Así que... ¿Te gustó el desayuno? — pregunta, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

El moreno solo le observa fijo, y alza una ceja.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Barry?

El castaño boquea como pez fuera del agua.

Lo sabe. Oh, claro que lo sabe.

Antes de que pueda decir nada, el teléfono del menor suena. Barry no ha alcanzado a oírlo, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para tomar el móvil a tiempo.

Joe no puede evitarlo.

Es un padre celoso, después de todo.

Atiende la llamada en cuanto distingue el nombre en la pantalla.

No es un nombre, pero es suficiente para que sepa que es esa persona.

"Bebé" ¿Por qué demonios un anillo sustitye la primera "e"?

La persona que les está alejando de Barry.

  
—¿Barr? ¿Estás bien? No contestaste ningún mensaje luego de que te fueras...

Todo pareció pasar en cámara lenta para el castaño entonces. La forma en que la expresión de Joe pasó de una seriedad absoluta a la infinita sorpresa. Se levantó para tomar el teléfono, pero sus poderes parecieron querer jugarle una mala pasada. Cayó sobre la mesa mientras Joe se ponía de pie con el móvil en mano.

—¿Oliver Queen?

—¿Detective West?

Barry se rindió antes de comenzar la batalla siquiera. Alejó sus manos del mayor y simplemente le dio la espalda mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Joe pudo observar de nuevo entonces, casi como si fuera una bala disparada en su dirección, el brillo particular en su mano izquierda.

—No voy a preguntar esto dos veces... Oliver... ¿Estás saliendo con mi hijo?

El menor deseaba que la tierra lo tragase entonces.

Todo se quedó en silencio entonces, y Barry escuchó perfectamente la voz de su amante cuando respondió con seguridad.

—Voy a casarme con él.

Hasta hoy en día, Joe no sabe si se desmayó de la impresión, del susto, o del mero coraje.

Ojalá alguien le hubiese preparado para esa maldita bomba      
 


	27. EXTRA 6

  
   
El ambiente es tenso. El silencio prolongado provoca incomodidad en el aire que se respira. Los ojos del menor viajan de su prometido a su padre, traga grueso. ¿Por qué había accedido a eso en primer lugar? Oliver le ha dicho días antes que necesita hablar personalmente con el detective, para aclarar ciertas cosas con respecto a su relación.

  
En el momento, aquello le había parecido una excelente idea.

¿En qué estaba pensando?

Están los tres parados en la entrada de la casa. Más bien, los otros dos están en la puerta, Barry está unos pasos atrás, sin atreverse a interrumpir el duelo de miradas que se ha generado desde el momento en que llegaron.

Una voz que familiar le llama entonces con emoción, y el castaño desea que la tierra se lo trague. No es un buen momento. Claro que no.

—¡Barry! Oh, has llegado temprano... Eso no es propio de ti.

Saluda a la morena con una sonrisa incómoda, deseando salir corriendo de ahí.

—Hey... Iris... Sí...

Ninguna palabra más sale de su boca.

La chica le sonríe.

—Papá mencionó que nos presentarías a alguien, ¿así que ya tienes novia? ¿eh? —menciona, y alza una ceja con diversión.

Barry abre la boca, pero nada mínimamente coherente sale de sus labios. Iris se ríe bajo y sube los escalones, encontrándose con el rubio. Frunce el ceño, claramente confundida.

—Wo... ¿Oliver?

—Iris...—saluda él, serio

—¿Ocurrió algo? ¿Necesitas reunir al equipo? —cuestiona ella, preocupada, y luego mira a su hermano, quien luce incómodo— ¿Cancelarás la cena? Oh, nene. Tu chica tendrá que esperar...

Finalmente, Joe carraspea justo cuando ve que su hijo no puede sonrojarse más de lo que ya está. Oliver está sonriendo, para sorpresa del moreno, y piensa por un momento que se tipo está disfrutando todo aquello.

  
—Iris, cariño... Oliver vino con Barry.

La chica le mira frunciendo el ceño.

—Por supuesto, vino por él, ¿no?

—No estás entendiendo...

Justo cuando Allen piensa que la situación no puede volverse más incómoda, Wally está subiendo los escalones para saludarlos cuando el rubio dice sin vergüenza alguna.

—Venimos juntos... Como pareja.

La chica les mira con sorpresa, mientras Joe se remueve en su sitio incómodo. Wally, tras ellos, les mira asombrado.  
   
   
Iris boquea cual pez fuera del agua mientras su hermano menor parpadea varias veces, evitando mirar al rubio directamente. Demonios. Eso no se lo esperaba.

—Solo por curiosidad... —menciona la morena de pronto, de espaldas al par, Oliver se ha cruzado de brazos mientras el castaño mira a su hermana curioso— La cena de aquella vez...

—Creo que no necesito explicar nada sobre eso—le corta Oliver con calma.

—Oh...

El silencio vuelve a instalarse, y Joe continúa mirando fijamente al novio de su hijo. Dios. Nunca imaginó que tendría que pensar en algo así. Suspira audiblemente luego de algunos minutos, y se relaja.

—Pasemos de una vez, escuché que una tormenta se acercaría.

—Maldita sea la ironía—escucha Barry en voz baja.

Podría enfadarse, si no fuera por la diversión en el tono que el menor de la familia ha utilizado. Quizá se mostrase sorprendido, pero parece estar ahora tan calmado que el castaño puede darse cuenta que tiene, hasta ahora, un aliado.

Los West entran primero a la casa, y la joven pareja espera unos segundos antes de entrar. Barry se adelanta, pero Oliver toma su mano antes de acercarse a su oído y murmurarle.

—No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

Allen asiente apenas.

"Claro que saldrá bien" piensa "¿Qué podría salir mal?" se dice con sarcasmo.

Queen parece haber leído aquello en sus ojos, pues una sonrisa burlona adorna sus labios.

Aunque ha resultado incómodo al principio, poco a poco los menores de han ido adaptado a la presencia del rubio. Para la hora del postre, el único que sigue mostrándose renuente es Joe. Iris y Wally se han ofrecido a levantar los platos, y mientras estos están en la cocina el mayor de los tres finalmente vuelve a tomar la palabra.

—Así que, Oliver... ¿Cuáles son las intenciones con mi hijo?

Sobra decir que Barry, quien había tomado un sorbo del vino que Oliver ha llevado como presente para el mayor, estuvo a punto de ahogarse. Mira al mayor con incredulidad y luego está por maldecir en voz alta cuando la voz del Oliver suena.

—Respetarlo y amarlo hasta el día en que muera.

El castaño se sonroja, y Joe frunce el ceño.

—Eres consciente de que, con el trabajo que tú... ambos... hacen... Morir podría estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué pasará entonces? Si tu falleces...

—Todo cuanto tengo pasará a ser de él.

—Entendí que tu familia se fue a la quiebra.

Barry se hunde en su asiento. Incómodo. No va a ponerse a argumentar contra eso ahora mismo. Él no necesita el dinero de Oliver, en primer lugar. Es perfectamente capaz de mantenerse por sí mismo, eso ya lo ha demostrado.

—Aún soy dueño de algunos terrenos, y pequeñas acciones... En caso de morir, ya he formado un testamento con uno de los mejores abogados en Starling... Claro que una parte de todo pasaría a manos de mi hermana Thea, por supuesto.

Barry no está seguro si ha visto bien, pero aquello parece agradarle a su padre.

—¿Has pensado tanto en fallecer? —cuestiona, pero no hay malicia en su voz.

—Usted mismo lo ha dicho... Nuestro trabajo es peligroso. No contemplar la muerte como una opción, es un lujo que no puedo darme.

El detective asiente, y se quedan en silencio.

Los menores regresan segundos más tardes, y el ambiente parece estar muchísimo más tranquilo que cuando se retiraron. Iris mira a la pareja de tanto en tanto con curiosidad, finalmente, una pregunta escapa de su boca.

—Así que... ¿Desde cuándo están juntos?

Oliver y Barry se miran entre ellos unos segundos, y el castaño disimula una sonrisa mientras muerde su labio. El rubio da un trago a su copa mientras el menor responde.

—Cumpliremos 6 meses la próxima semana.

La chica abre los ojos como platos, y Joe parece igual de sorprendido. Es básicamente el mismo que ha pasado desde que Henry...

—Barr, mira, no tengo nada en contra, pero... ¿No es demasiado pronto para pensar en...?

El rubio mira con tranquilidad a la morena, y es quien responde.

—Las circunstancias que nos unieron fueron, por decir lo menos, extraordinarias... Honestamente, su hijo captó mi atención desde el primer momento, pero no planeaba que nada ocurriera entre nosotros—aclara, ante la mirada ofendida de Joe.

El castaño dudó si intervenir o no. Hablar sobre su viaje, sobre todo lo que sabía sobre Flashpoint. No deseaba reabrir viejas heridas. No tenía corazón para eso. Luego de analizarlo un día, tratando de recordar cuanto detalle podía había notado tanto.

Wally se había convertido en Kid Flash, por eso Oliver y él vivían en Starling.

Iris se había casado con Eddie, quien nunca falleció.

El que sí no había sobrevivido era Joe, tras un tiroteo (al menos a esa conclusión llegó, luego de recordar un viejo periódico que tenía guardado en casa del rubio)

Luego estaba el tema del pequeño niño Will...

No, no se pondría a hablar de ello ahora.

Iris asintió luego de lo dicho por el rubio, y pareció mostrarse más relajada. Sonrió con empatía y luego miró a su padre con cariño, como queriendo decirle que todo estaba bien.

—Todavía me cuesta creerlo... Tú y Oliver... —musita Wally, sonriendo ligeramente.

No le es incómodo. Para nada.

Pero no deja de ser sorprendente.

Barry sonríe también, alegre.

—No tienes idea lo difícil que fue—confiesa, entre avergonzado y orgulloso.

Oliver se ríe bajo, y los otros tres les miran curiosos.

—Oh vamos, tienen que contarlo—declara Iris, sonriente.

—Fue tan vergonzoso—menciona el castaño, y Oliver mira a su chico con amor.

—Fue hermoso—corrige, y este se sonroja de nuevo.

—Oh Dios mío, es demasiada azúcar para mí—les corta la morena, divertida, y Wally está igual soltando una risotada.

Joe niega, sereno.

—Hablando en serio—dice de pronto él, sin perder la sonrisa que se le ha formado al ver el amor con el que se observa el par— ¿Cómo pudo pasar algo como esto?

El rubio mira al techo un momento, buscando las palabras adecuadas. Y luego mira al mayor de la familia al decir:  
   
—Es placentero estar con alguien con quien puedo ser yo mismo.  
   
El resto sonríe ante esto, sí, son inesperadamente dulces, y Joe se da cuenta de que no hay nada más que pueda decir al respecto.  
   
Un rato más tarde llega la hora de irse. Wally se ha despedido primero, antes de irse a su habitación, alegando que tiene demasiada tarea, y demasiado sueño. Ni siquiera tiene idea de qué atenderá primero. Oliver ha sonreído un poco ante esto, murmurando algo como "Había olvidado como luce un chico universitario"

Iris ha tenido que morderse la lengua para no replicar que está saliendo con uno. El castaño luce malditamente bien, tanto que, no le sorprendería, en algunos años Wally lucirá como un joven adulto, mientras él continúa con su pinta de niño.

—Quisiera hablar contigo a solas antes de irme—dice el castaño, mientras observa a Joe levantarse de su asiento, este asiente comprensivo.

Iris, tras ellos, mira a Oliver.

—Deberían llevar algo de lo que quedó, es demasiada comida para nosotros... ¿Me acompañas a la cocina?

El rubio asiente, y va tras ella mientras padre e hijo se dirigen a la sala.

El silencio entre ellos es inevitable. Joe parece muchísimo más relajado que al inicio de la noche, pero sigue luciendo un poco intranquilo. Barr se muerde el labio mientras piensa en cómo decir lo que quiere decirle.

—Papá... Yo...—inicia, pero no sale nada más.

¿Por qué es tan complicado?

—Está bien, Barry—responde el moreno, relajado, y mirándolo con cariño— Está bien...

—No está bien... —replica el menor, y mira al suelo entre ambos—Lo siento... Sé que esperabas cosas de mí y yo... Te he decepcionado  
   
—Pero no lo has hecho.

El castaño alza la mirada, y le observa con sorpresa.

—Eres mi hijo, y siempre estaré orgulloso de ti... ¿Cómo podrías decepcionarme?

—Pero... pensé que... Yo... Con otro hombre.

—Barr. Siempre supe que algo así podía pasar. No, no me malinterpretes... Nunca se me ocurrió que querrías salir con alguno, simplemente... —el mayor suspira, y se relaja a sí mismo antes de decir— Estaba asustado, no porque vayas a casarte con otro hombre, pero que hayas elegido casarte con él.

—Oliver es un buen hombre.

—Ahora lo sé.

El castaño parece confundido ante la sonrisa del detective.

—La forma en que te mira, y la forma en que tú lo miras a él... No necesito saber nada más, su unión está bien para mí... Tienen mi bendición.

Los ojos del menor se han humedecido sin poder evitarlo, y pronto se encuentra a sí mismo abrazando al mayor, que parece estar igual de sentimental.

—Gracias...

—Solo lamento el no poderte disfrutar más tiempo en casa... Desearía que hubieses sido un crío para siempre...

El menor se ríe.

  
—Es una lástima, envejecer, y mirar como tus hijos dejan de necesitarte... Demonios, no estoy preparado psicológicamente para eso.

Barry se separa ante esto, y le mira seriamente.

—Joe...

El detective le observa curioso.  
   
—Nunca nadie podría reemplazarte... Eres mi padre. Y siempre necesitaré de ti.

El mayor le mira con una expresión entre triste y alegre, y vuelve a abrazarlo.

—Gracias, hijo—murmura, enternecido.

Sigue pensando que es demasiado joven para pensar en casarse. Pero si es con Oliver, quien parece observar el cielo infinitamente perfecto al verlo, está bien para él.  
   
   
Oliver nota un cambio inmediato en el ambiente en cuanto se ha quedado solo con Iris. La chica se mueve por la cocina en busca de los platos adecuados para guardar la comida mientras él se queda simplemente observando. Ella parece estar frunciendo el ceño, pero no puede asegurarlo cuando le da la espalda.

—¿Pasa algo? —cuestiona, con cierta curiosidad.

—Sabes que soy reportera, ¿cierto?

El rubio asiente, mientras ella deja las cosas sobre la barra entre ambos, mientras le observa con cierto enfado. Queen se muestra serio ante esto.  
   
—Descubro cosas que la gente preferiría mantener ocultas, Oliver... Cosas como tener un hijo.

La expresión del rubio no cambia en ningún momento, solo le observa con cierta frialdad. Se recuerda a sí mismo que la chica frente a él es la misma que no dudó si quiera en publicar aquella foto donde bien podría haberse revelado la identidad del protector de Gotham.

—¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto? —cuestiona, irritada.

  
—Exactamente ¿qué esperas ganar con esto? —responde él a su vez

—Estás engañándolo, él realmente piensa que eres el hombre perfecto. Libre.

—Soy un hombre libre—le corta molesto, y ella solo le observa— Sí, tengo un hijo, pero definitivamente no tengo ninguna especie de relación con la madre de este, si es lo que intentas insinuar... Iris, puedo llevar la fiesta en paz contigo si es lo que Barry quiere, pero para ello debes poner de tu parte... Mantente lejos de mis asuntos.

—Si tú no le dices nada, te juro que le diré todo lo que sé...

Escuchan un carraspeo, y la mirada serena del castaño cae sobre ellos.

—No será necesario... Lo sé.

—¿Qué? —exclama ella, incrédula

—Fue a la primera persona a la cual acudí en cuanto lo supe. Incluso antes de lo nuestro...—responde Oliver, todavía a la defensiva.

Le agradaba que ella estuviese dispuesta a enfrentar a quien fuera con tal de defender al muchacho, pero no le agradaba la invasión a su privacidad. De ninguna manera.

—Barr...

—Está bien, Iris. Estoy al tanto de la situación...

—¿Y estás de acuerdo con eso? Barry...

—Iris. Por favor... Entiendo que estés preocupada, pero no debes hacerlo. Me alegra que estén bien con mi relación, pero quizá estás confundiendo las cosas... No necesito su aprobación.

La chica le mira con pena. Baja la mirada mientras frunce el ceño. Oliver maldice para sí mismo, las cosas se han puesto tensas de nuevo. Niega con la cabeza y se acerca a su prometido.

—Barr. Cálmate. Ella solo trataba de ayudar...—dice, y el menor le mira con sorpresa

Es consciente de que al rubio no le terminaba de agradar la chica, pero sabe mejor que nadie lo importante que era para el castaño contar con el apoyo de esta. Se muerde el labio, y Oliver besa su frente.

—Arregla esto, esperaré fuera... —murmura solo para él.

El mayor abandona la habitación, y ambos hermanos evitan mirarse. No están seguros de cuánto tiempo pasa, pero Barry termina siendo quien rompe el silencio.

  
—¿Cómo te enteraste? —cuestiona el castaño, mirando los contenedores que la otra ha llenado de comida para ellos— ¿Para qué necesitarías ese tipo de información?

—Barry yo...

—Sabes lo peligroso que sería exponer información de Oliver en la prensa. Iris, él es Green Arrow... ¿Por qué querrías perjudicarlo de ese modo? Ni siquiera sabías que él y yo...

—Creo que Oliver debería tener más cuidado con las personas en las que confía... —dice ella, suspirando, y se nota verdaderamente arrepentida— Felicity Smoak es mi fuente. Ella es quien me dio toda la información.

El castaño no puede creerlo, y se nota en la decepción en sus ojos.

—Planeaba difundirlo en cuanto consiguiera fotografías del niño. Y, en cuanto supe que tú y Oliver... Barr, realmente creí que estaba engañándote.

—¿Por qué?

—No confío en él. No puedo. No es tan fácil... Lo sabes mejor que nadie, un hombre con ese tipo de pasado... Puedo ver que te ama, pero... ¿Realmente es él con quien deseas pasar el resto de tus días?

—Más que nada en esta vida—confiesa Barry, y ella parece contener el aliento— Sé que no es fácil, no espero que les resulte sencillo entenderlo, pero... Por ahora denle un voto de confianza, por favor. Por mí... Si no puedes confiar en él, confía en mí.

La morena le mira con inseguridad unos segundos, y finalmente suspira. Corta la distancia entre ellos y abraza al más alto mientras esboza una sonrisa pequeña.

—De acuerdo.

  
Para cuando salen de la cocina Joe y Oliver están hablando entre ellos, algún comentario del rubio ha hecho reír fuerte al mayor mientras el rubio le mira confundido.

—Ustedes chicos, van a matarme... —dice, ante las miradas de sus hijos.

—¿Qué? —murmura Iris, sin entender.

—¡Llevan viviendo 2 meses juntos!

Iris abre los ojos como platos, y nota entonces que esa carcajada, más que de diversión, es una risa histérica. Disimula la risa, comprendiendo finalmente a qué se refiere. Solo espera que no le dé un ataque por la impresión, o algo.

—Y ustedes—menciona, apuntando a la pareja, poniéndose serio de pronto.

Tanto Oliver como Barry le miran atentos. Observan a Wally de reojo al bajar las escaleras, y despedirse de ambos con la mano mientras camina hacia la cocina.

—No puedo esperar a que tengan hijos, y ellos los torturen. Me reiré en sus caras. Entonces entenderán todo lo que han hecho pasar... Ahora vayan, vayan...

El par no dice nada más, mientras que la chica contiene la sonrisa que quiere escapar de sus labios. Si su padre supiera... Mira a la pareja irse, y en cuanto queda a solas con su padre le oye soltar un suspiro nostálgico.

—Crecen tan rápido...

Ella no responde, pero no puede evitar estar de acuerdo con él.

 


	28. FINAL

 

**NUESTRO SECRETO**

**FINAL**

 

Barry Allen observa el reflejo en el espejo con ojo crítico. Sus dedos viajan desde los botones del saco hasta el blanco pañuelo que descansa en el discreto bolsillo. No está satisfecho. Carraspea mientras acomoda mejor la ropa. Suspira para sus adentros. Está nervioso, demasiado. Se pasa una mano por el cabello, y escucha una risa suave a sus espaldas.  
—No es divertido—murmura, haciendo un puchero.  
La pelirroja, de pie tras él, sonríe más.  
—Oh, lo es... Cariño. No debes estar nervioso—comenta, acercándose. Coloca una mano en el hombro del castaño mientras le regala una sonrisa tranquila.  
Barry no está muy seguro al respecto.  
—Luces hermoso—menciona ella, sincera.  
El chico se sonroja casi con violencia.  
De acuerdo, no era lo que esperaba oír... O quizá sí.  
—Gracias, Cait...  
La doctora mantiene la expresión serena mientras la sonrisa adorna sus labios. La observa detenidamente entonces. Caitlin está usando un hermoso vestido color azul oscuro que contrasta con su cabello, un escote pequeño que hace justicia a su anatomía. El cabello recogido en una trenza elegante, y su maquillaje discreto la hacen lucir sencillamente  
—Luces radiante—dice él, y es el turno de la otra de sonrojarse.  
Abandonan la habitación donde el castaño ha estado alistándose luego de algunos minutos. En el pasillo, Allen mira entonces como, casi al mismo tiempo, Oliver sale también de su habitación acompañado de Diggle. Se sonríen por inercia. Tanto la madrina como el padrino se dan una mirada, y en silencio abandonan el lugar mientras el par camina los pasos que los separan hasta colocarse frente a frente. Barry sonríe casi estúpidamente en cuanto su mano y la de Oliver se encuentran.  
—Hola...—murmura, risueño  
—Hola—responde el otro, igualmente emocionado.  
Sus amigos les han impedido verse desde la semana anterior. En parte por capricho en parte por tareas propias de sus respectivas identidades secretas. Tanto el Team Arrow como el Team Flash habían acordado que, para poder darles algún tiempo de calidad al par, era necesario encargarse de todos los casos pendientes que tenían. El par, aunque negándose al principio, terminó acoplándose a ese plan de inmediato, emocionados por la idea de tener algo más de tiempo juntos para cuando llegase el momento.  
Que empezaba entonces.  
—Te ves adorable—murmura Oliver, cuando sus rostros van acercándose debido a la atracción natural.  
Barry suelta una pequeña risa.  
—Mi propósito era lucir sexy, pero con una cara como la mía, es algo difícil de lograr—dice, y la sonrisa angelical en su rostro parece confirmar lo dicho.  
Oliver sonríe entonces, y a centímetros de sus labios dice.  
—Eres adorablemente sexy, y créeme, no existe algo más sensual que eso...  
Allen no alcanza a responder nada puesto que los labios de su rubio le alcanzan entonces, robándole un beso más bien suave y lento. Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo por delante, y aún tienen una boda a la cual asistir. Se besan así, pausado, solo disfrutando de tenerse en ese instante mientras que se ríen entre besos ante lo increíble de la situación.  
Un año atrás jamás habrían imaginado siquiera en que podrían llegar a tener algo así. Cuidar de alguien más. Ser cuidado con el mismo esfuerzo. El solo amar al mismo tiempo en que eran amados.  
Cuando están listos caminan tomados de la mano hasta el salón, donde el resto de sus amigos les esperan. Son recibidos con afecto. Las sonrisas son intercambiadas con cariño y solo buenos deseos para ambos. La hora que esperaban llega antes de lo que imaginan, y pronto se encuentran solos en el salón de donde deben caminar juntos hasta llegar al exterior para la ceremonia oficial.  
—¿Estás listo? —murmura Oliver, en el oído de su pareja.  
El menor asiente casi enérgico, sonriendo con una vitalidad que le roba el aliento.  
—Ollie—murmura, de pronto, tras un corto silencio donde se limitan a tomarse de las manos mientras esperan el minuto exacto que el líder de la Liga les ha indicado.  
—¿Sí?  
Barry guarda silencio, mirando solo frente a ellos, mientras el otro se dedica a observarle.  
—Te amo.  
Oliver abre los ojos con sorpresa por una fracción de segundo, y sonríe inmediatamente después antes de ignorar la señal que les han dado y besarlo ahí sin importarle nada más en ese instante.  
—También te amo.  
Y mientras el castaño intenta reponerse luego de aquel sonrojo que ataca su rostro, ambos caminan hasta el exterior mientras observan como poco a poco se acercan hasta la carpa donde les espera el juez que les unirá oficialmente.  
El sitio donde se llevará a cabo el evento es sencillamente perfecto. Allen se promete mentalmente agradecer a Bruce cuantas veces considere necesario por aquello. Rosas blancas adornan íntimamente los jardines de la mansión Wayne donde Oliver y él unirán sus vidas para siempre. El castaño sonríe con cariño, recordando todo lo que le ha llevado hasta ese momento mientras que Oliver y él van avanzando paso a paso. Se negaron rotundamente a ser "entregados" por alguien más (Para pesar de Iris, y extraña satisfacción por parte de Joe) La simple explicación de ambos fue que "No quedaba nada más que entregar entre ellos" Misma que causo otro pequeño ataque de histeria por parte del mayor de los West. Barry no pudo evitar pensar que su padre pensó exactamente lo mismo que él justo cuando pasó a su lado, puesto que su expresión, aunque alegre, se descompuso en una clara muestra de preocupación, le sonrío a modo de tranquilizante, y funcionó.  
Pasos más adelante encuentra a sus mejores amigos, quienes se encuentran apenas unos pasos alejados del juez, puesto que para su fortuna aceptaron ser los testigos que necesitaba. Les sonrió con alegría, y notó que, a un lado suyo, Oliver hacía exactamente lo mismo con Diggle y su esposa.  
Avanzan unos pasos más, y distingue finalmente a quien oficiaría su matrimonio. Abre la boca en una O perfecta y luego sonríe tan ampliamente que está seguro de que, pronto, el rostro terminará doliéndole de tanto hacerlo.  
Bajo un hermoso arreglo descansan todos los documentos que serán rellenados esa tarde-noche, y, tras ellos, está su adorada cuñada, que les sonríe con cariño. Oliver y él llegan a su lugar entonces, y todo queda en silencio.  
Solo entonces nota que algún gracioso, probablemente el esposo del organizador, pensó que sería un buen detalle hacer que la clásica danza nupcial sonara cuando ellos entraran.  
Frunce el ceño apenas un segundo, pero pronto la voz de Thea llama su atención.  
—Hace 8 años, mientras me perdía entre los caminos menos transitados y no muy honorables de mi vida, decidí, entre mi estupidez juvenil, que necesitaba tener un certificado para esto... En aquel entonces pensé que entre todo lo que podría hacer mal, hacer un bien a dos personas enamoradas era la mejor forma de arreglarlo... Nunca me había sentido más agradecida de hacerlo como me siento en este momento, porque tengo la oportunidad única de oficiar la unión de mi hermano junto al hombre de su vida...  
Barry ha dejado de escuchar en algún momento, demasiado preocupado por la velocidad que ha tomado su ritmo cardíaco. Está nervioso, y endemoniadamente emocionado. Thea habla tan hermosamente sobre ellos que incluso lo siente sin poder entender más de dos palabras de lo que sus oídos pueden asimilar. Piensa que Oliver está igual o peor que él, puesto que asiente de tanto en tanto, observando fijo los ojos azules tan similares a los suyos con un cariño indescriptible.  
La voz del rubio es la que le hace regresar al momento justo, solo para oírle pronunciar palabras que hacen que su corazón se encoja de puro gusto.  
—Acepto...  
Oliver suena tan nervioso como él se siente, y cuando es su turno de responder su voz tiembla del mismo modo casi imperceptible.  
—Acepto.  
Los ojos azules del otro le miran con tal intensidad cuando las firmas están todas en el papel que ahora les ata, y Barry sabe entonces que no es el papel, el anillo o la ceremonia lo que le tiene atado de por vida a aquel hombre.  
Moriría y viviría en el azul de aquellos ojos, siempre.  
Siente las manos de su ahora esposo en su rostro, y se eleva apenas centímetros cuando sus labios se buscan para unirse en un tierno beso que opaca los aplausos que segundos antes hubiese escuchado.  
Es una burbuja perfecta.  
Y no puede imaginarse nada mejor que ese momento.  
Caminan tomados de la mano hasta la recepción que se encuentra algunos metros más lejos de la carpa donde se ha celebrado la unión. Abre los ojos como platos en cuanto observa el resultado de todo el trabajo de su amado y el murciélago, mismos que comenzaran a trabajar juntos luego de cierto "berrinche"  
—Pero me gustan los colores—recuerda haberse quejado por tercera vez, mientras él y el Wayne caminaban por los amplios jardines observando como varias personas iban y venían, colocando cosas aquí y allá ante las señales del señor de aquel lugar.  
—No combinarán—es la vaga respuesta del mayor, que discute pronto con el florista, que de inmediato acata la que fuera la orden de éste  
—¡Pero es mi boda! —alega, cual niño pequeño, sacándole una sonrisa al par de hombres que se acercan a ellos.  
Tienen un oído demasiado bueno como para pensar que no han oído aquello.  
—¿Ocurre algo? —cuestiona su prometido, quien le ha alcanzado ya, dejando un beso en su mejilla tan pronto como ha tenido oportunidad.  
Barry hace un puchero, negándose a responder, y abrazando a su novio en cuanto lo tiene lo suficientemente cerca. El rubio disimula una sonrisa. Tras ellos, Clark alcanza entonces al murciélago, que le mira frunciendo el ceño.  
—No—es la respuesta automática del moreno, y tanto Oliver como Barry miran entonces al reportero, que parece dedicarle una mirada de súplica a su esposo— No vengas con eso ahora. Si tuvieras al menos un poco de gusto sabrías lo malo que podría resultar hacer algo como eso...  
Barry abre los ojos como platos ante el comentario brutalmente honesto que parece desarmar al héroe de Metrópolis, y observa entonces como, casi en un gesto reflejo, la mano del caballero de Gótica ha alcanzado la del hombre de acero, disculpándose con ese simple gesto por la rudeza de sus palabras.  
Oliver no parece sorprenderse demasiado cuando ve como el gesto derrotado del otro se transforma en uno demasiado alegre para ser descrito. Sonríe en sus adentros. Se pregunta, en un rincón de su mente, si algún día Barry será capaz de manejar sus sentimientos de aquel modo.  
—¿Insinúas que no tengo gusto? —se queja entonces su prometido, y Ollie sale de sus pensamientos solo para oír como Bruce responde con un simple  
—No es una insinuación. Es un hecho.  
Oh, vaya, aquello no debería resultarle tan gracioso. Barry ha notado inmediatamente la sonrisa en sus labios, por lo que le ha golpeado en el hombro, ofendido.  
—¡Oliver! —se queja  
Bruce alza una ceja al ver como el rubio abre la boca.  
—Antes de que digas nada, solo responde honestamente... Mirando bien a tu alrededor... ¿Piensas que manteles de colores neón podrían funcionar?  
El héroe de Starling cierra la boca, y mira entonces a su prometido.  
Tiene que aceptar la derrota.  
—Lo siento bebé, no hay forma en que eso se vea bien.  
—Pero Ollie...—musita, y por manera en que este le mira sabe que ha perdido  
—No te preocupes, para cuando vuelvas a ver esto, amarás cada detalle—promete.  
Boquea por segundos antes de mirar a su esposo, este le devuelve la mirada con una sonrisa en aquellos ojos azules. Barry sonríe antes de besarlo de nuevo, riendo.  
—Es espectacular, Oliver... Es sencillamente hermoso—dice, mientras siente como el otro le rodea con ambos brazos.  
El sentimiento íntimo impreso en todo el panorama le resulta innegable, y debe admitir entonces que quizá (solo quizá) Bruce tuvo razón al sacarle del proyecto. Aunque se había sentido culpable por dejar al rubio solo con todo aquello, el saber que el héroe de Gótica estaba ayudándole le relajaba, aunque fuese un poco.  
Barry pensaba que, de haberse inmiscuido él, las cosas habrían salido muy diferentes, y no estaba seguro de que tan bueno habría sido aquello. Oliver y él avanzan entonces hasta la mesa más alejada, y entonces quedan frente al pastel de la celebración, mismo que, además, había sido elegido por la pelirroja chica del equipo Flash.  
Si debía ser sincero, Barry había salido verdaderamente preocupado de la prueba del pastel un mes atrás, luego de mirar el pastel que su mejor amiga hubiese elegido. El sabor, indudablemente, era por mucho el mejor que había probado nunca, pero aquel diseño...  
Luego de que su sentido del gusto hubiese sido atacado numerosas veces había comenzado a adquirir cierta especie de madurez en sus elecciones, notando así que, incluso él, debía negarse a semejante tarta.  
Recuerda la expresión nerviosa de la chica al notar su mirada.  
—Fue demasiado, ¿no?  
Le miró mordiéndose el labio inferior, sin poder negarlo.  
—Sí, creo que es demasiado—admite luego de un corto silencio.  
—Tendré que pedir consejos para esto—menciona Caitlin entonces, ocultando una sonrisa.  
Allen mira con una sonrisa el pastel delante, y escucha los pasos se alguien acercarse. Abraza a la chica tan pronto como le alcanza, Cait ríe mientras escucha el agradecimiento en la voz del otro.  
—Es perfecto—dice él, alegre  
—Lo es—acepta ella, divertida, observando a la mesa.  
Snow le observa mirar a sus alrededores. Los invitados parecen disfrutar del ambiente y ella misma está bastante a gusto. Es una sensación familiar que no creyó experimentar con nadie ajeno al equipo. Pero están ahí, juntos. Y no hay nada que le haga sentir más alegre en ese momento.  
—Alguna vez...—murmura, y se arma de valor para decir— ¿Alguna vez imaginaste algo así?  
Barry le mira de nuevo, primero parece pensar la respuesta que dará, y mira tras ambos, sonriendo inmediatamente después. Cait voltea y observa a Oliver conversando junto al dueño de la mansión.  
—Nunca—confiesa Allen— Ni en mis más locas fantasías...  
Ella le mira de nuevo, y nota el amor en sus ojos.  
—Y no sabes cuan agradecido estoy por ello...  
No necesita preguntar nada más entonces. Esa mirada habla por sí sola.  
Es feliz.  
.  
.  
.  
   
No pudo mirar nada más allá de las tenues luces que invaden la la habitación en cuanto cruzaron el umbral juntos. Labios hambrientos atraparon los suyos en un beso que gritaba la necesidad que ambos habían pasado durante el último tiempo. Barry soltó un gemido cuando chocó contra la pared más próxima, riéndose en sus adentros de la poca delicadeza de la cual Oliver hacía gala cuando tenían ese tipo de encuentros.  
Demasiado pasional.  
Se besan casi con violencia, y antes de que pueda saberlo, Oliver se encuentra a sí mismo sobre el mullido colchón con solo la ropa interior puesta. Niega divertido en cuanto escucha la risa baja de su esposo y entonces cae en cuenta de que la visión le está siendo negada. Frunce el ceño sin notarse realmente estresado.  
—¿Barr? —cuestiona y, antes de que alcance esa fina corbata que hubiese estado usando horas atrás, siente el tacto de su chico sobre sus manos.  
Puede sentir como el castaño se ha acomodado a horcadas sobre él, y casi suelta un gemido cuando siente su dureza chocar contra el trasero del otro.  
El menor guía las manos del rubio a su propio cuerpo, yendo directamente a sus nalgas. Oliver suelta el aliento cuando siente la desnudez bajo sus palmas, y puede jurar que su amado está mordiéndose el labio.  
—Si no pudieras ver... —musita el menor, apretando las manos entre las suyas— ¿seguirías amándome?  
El rubio, intuyendo la ubicación del rostro del otro, avanza lo suficiente para dejar un beso que termina en la barbilla del chico. Le escucha soltar una risa nerviosa, y corta el tramo hasta besar sus labios.  
Barry suelta sus manos y alcanza el cuello del rubio, quien profundiza el beso tan pronto como tiene oportunidad. Se las arregla para apegarse aún más al cuerpo del otro, y mientras sus besos descienden por su cuello dice:  
—Sin verte, ni oírte... Solo sentirte... Te amaría de cualquier manera... Te amo, de cualquier forma...  
Allen comienza a gemir en cuanto encuentra el punto exacto entre su cuello y su hombro. Las risas cortas se mezclan con sonidos de satisfacción que no hacen más que elevar la temperatura de la habitación.  
Estando así, sin poder observar el cuerpo de su esposo, Oliver se limita a tocar cuanta piel alcanzan sus dedos. Tiene un mapa mental bastante preciso del menor, pero aquel acto de reforzar la imagen mental con la sensación de sus labios sobre la piel que se eriza bajo su tacto le resulta fascinante.  
Sus manos se entretienen con las líneas que forman el cuerpo de Barry. Acaricia sus piernas, se entretiene en los glúteos, sube hasta sus hombros, delinea sus abdominales. Está tan concentrado en su sentido del tacto que escuchar los suspiros del otro son como un premio adicional. Puede sentir como su sexo se endurece aún más cuando, en un movimiento involuntario, Barry se mueve sobre éste. Besa la barbilla del castaño, antes de hundirse en su cuello de nuevo.  
Su mano huye de manera traviesa hasta perderse entre ambos cuerpos, alcanzando finalmente el miembro erecto de su esposo. Lo envuelve en su mano en un solo movimiento, y ejerce apenas presión cuando empieza a bombear de manera lenta y tortuosa. Escucha con satisfacción como los suspiros se vuelven gemidos ahogados. Con su mano libre, Oliver agarra fuerte la cadera del castaño, impidiéndole alejarse demasiado. Los brazos del chico están alrededor se su cuello, y los dedos se pierden entre las hebras doradas. Barry hecha la cabeza hacia atrás cuando Ollie aumenta la velocidad de su mano.  
Allen gime su nombre, y continúa repitiéndolo acompañado de sonidos que aceleran el pulso del rubio. La esencia blanquecina termina entonces en la mano de Oliver, que viaja entonces desde el frente a la retaguardia. Barry muerde sus labios al sentir una mano envolverle nuevamente, sintiendo su miembro aún demasiado sensible.  
—Ollie... Espera...—murmura, pero es callado por un beso corto en donde se deshacen todas sus quejas, suspiros vagos se pierden entre sus labios mientras que el rubio vuelve a estimularle.  
Barry apenas nota cuando un dedo lubricado con sus propios restos ha entrado en su cuerpo. Se remueve ante la sorpresa, pero no se opone en ningún momento, y continúa disfrutando de los labios de su esposo mientras sigue preparándolo. Allen siente como su sexo vuelve a elevarse poco a poco, y como el rubio comienza a tocarle con más saña ante esto, como si no estuviera dispuesto a darle descanso.  
El castaño puede sentir como su cuerpo comienza a tensarse ante las oleadas de placer que le recorren, y negándose a perder en aquella batalla que se ha instalado entre ellos comienza a moverse contra la dureza que continúa golpeando sus nalgas. Se siente orgulloso al oír el gemido ahogado en su esposo, y en un movimiento que no ha pensado demasiado, comienza a saltar apenas sobre aquel duro falo.  
Entre gemidos ahogados, Oliver se aprovecha de aquello permitiendo que sus dedos lleguen aún más profundo dentro del castaño, que empieza a soltar imperios al sentirlo chocar contra su punto dulce.  
El rubio no puede controlarse más cuando llega a ese momento. Consigue invertir las posiciones, desliza su ropa interior lo suficiente y, antes de que el menor pueda siguiera quejarse, se hunde en un solo movimiento dentro de su cuerpo. Ambos sueltan un profundo gemido al sentirse unidos.  
Oliver encuentra su lugar entre las piernas de aquel chico, y se jura a sí mismo que podría morir con gusto en aquel sitio. Arremete contra el cuerpo que resulta ligero a comparación del propio y la cama comienza a emitir sonidos curiosos cuando la velocidad de las penetraciones aumenta. El sonido de sus carnes chocando se mezcla y desaparece entre los gemidos, gruñidos y suspiros que inundan la habitación. Barry siente como Oliver le envuelve de nuevo, está por pedirle que deje de hacer trampa cuando siente como golpea ese punto de nuevo. El gemido que sale de sus labios le resulta tan vergonzoso y se siente sonrojar cuando Ollie continúa atacando el mismo sitio, sacándole sonidos más y más intensos.  
Se siente excitado, demasiado.  
La manera en que Oliver le toca es más de lo que su cuerpo puede soportar.  
Sus manos temblorosas alcanzan entonces la corbata que continuaba sobre los ojos de su rubio, y logra quitarla apenas justo cuando comienza a descargarse en la mano del otro. Gruñe ante los orbes azules, que parecen devorar la imagen frente a él. Memorizando cada detalle de su expresión al llegar al esperado orgasmo. Siente como Oliver le embiste unas cuantas veces más y suspira en cuanto siente como va llenándole. El rubio perdiéndose en su cuello, besando y mordiendo mientras sus manos continúan viajando por todo su cuerpo.  
—Te amo—murmura Oliver, contra su piel.  
Siente su cuerpo erizarse de emoción.  
La sonrisa boba en su rostro no tiene comparación entonces.  
—Te amo—responde a su vez Barry, mientras sus manos acarician el rostro del otro con cariño.  
Se acercan hasta besarse nuevamente, y para cuando comienzan a separarse Barry distingue como el otro ha comenzado a cubrirle los ojos. Se ríe nervioso, y puede ver la sonrisa satisfecha del otro incluso tras la corbata.  
—¿Puedo asumir que está robando mi idea, señor Queen? —musita, entre serio y divertido  
—La noche es demasiado joven para no hacerlo, señor Allen...—responde el otro con serenidad, y siente como se acerca hasta besarle de nuevo.  
Barry sonríe entre el beso.  
Les queda toda una vida por delante.

 


End file.
